


Марсианские тропы

by Katarinagood



Series: Ауги на Марсе [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Габриэла - единственная женщина-техномант и путевой обходчик. Вместе со своими спутниками она ищет безопасные пути для торговых караванов, идущих из вольных городов и колоний в город Офир на планете Марс. Однажды она и её спутники встречают двух не похожих на других техномантов с, казалось бы, давно покинутой планеты Земля"
Relationships: Vaclav Koller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ауги на Марсе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778686





	1. Вступление. Путевая обходчица

Давным-давно люди покинули планету Земля и переселились на Марс. Задолго до переселения всех землян на красную планету на ней нашли воду, и могущественные корпорации: Изобилие и Аврора, начали борьбу за право обладать тем, что когда-то потеряли на своей родной планете. Так возник величественный и могущественный город Офир, а рядом с ним не менее могущественная, но не такая великая колония Линия Авроры. Но жизнь на Марсе не так уж и легка. Для того чтобы выжить на красной планете, и не мутировать, как это произошло с первыми поселенцами, необходимо было создать лекарство, с помощью которого люди могли не только свободно дышать на Марсе, но и жить на нём. Изобретением сыворотки занялись учёные из колонии Линии Авроры. Первые опыты, проводимые на мышах и крысах, не дали результатов. Животные моментально задыхались, оказавшись за пределами купола. Открытие произошло неожиданно, когда солдаты Авроры, возвращаясь из Офира, наткнулись на вылезших из красных дюн марсианских насекомых. Перебив их, они притащили экзоскелет одного насекомого учёным. Как оказалось, в телах этих насекомых содержатся клетки, благодаря которым эти существа могут спокойно жить на планете. Из этих клеток учёные вывели специальную сыворотку, и привитые ею крысы смогли спокойно передвигаться за пределами купола. А вот на людей эта сыворотка произвела обратный эффект. Они начали мутировать, их тела высыхали и приобретали уродливую форму, однако у сыворотки выявился в необычный побочный эффект: мутированные люди становились сильнее обычных, и военное правительство Офира, называемое Источником изобилия, стало использовать мутантов в качестве чёрнорабочих в разных шахтах. Тем самым они рассорились с Авророй, первые обвинили Источник в неправомерном использовании не только их изобретения, сыворотки, но и в рабском использовании человеческого труда. Чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить своих жителей от влияния Офира и его армии, учёные Авроры вновь стали проводить опыты, правда, не на мышах и крысах, а на добровольцах. Они несколько раз синтезировали сыворотку и, доведя её до совершенства, прививали людям. Второй опыт — и бессонные ночи учёных не прошли даром; подопытные не мутировали, а оставаясь людьми, могли спокойно дышать и жить на Марсе. Вдобавок учёные, которые использовали новейшие технологии, вывели новую расу людей — техномантов, вживляя в их тела различные импланты, позволяющие проводить безопасно через тело ток и использовать пятый элемент жизни как оружие. Техноманты, естественно, обучались в специальных закрытых школах, после чего они становились охранниками обычных людей и торговых караванов из менее развитых марсианских колоний, от обитающих в песках красной планеты ужасных тварей — а их тут было полно — начиная с безобидных на вид гигантских муравьёв, саранчи, заманивающей незадачливых спутников похожими на светящиеся цветы языками. Самую большую угрозу любому колонисту на Марсе составляли не эти твари, а огромные клещи, которые, закопавшись в землю, переворачивались на спину и, высовывая из песка свои когтистые покрытые острой щетиной лапы, как только кто-то задевал её, тут же затягивали жертву в пески.  
Узнав, что Аврора вывела новый вид людей, Источник изобилия заключил с ней временное перемирие, запросив немного сыворотки для себя, также занялись созданием техномантов. Но сыворотку деспотичное правительство давало не всем, а только своим солдатам, поэтому достать сыворотку жизни в Офире было большой радостью для любого горожанина. Продавцы на рынках Офира использовали сыворотку, как разменную монету на любой товар. Офир рос, строился, и скоро его учёные смогли терраформировать весь город и прилегающие к нему земли. А на противоположной стороне Марса, с его колониями Авроры и Источника изобилия, с его высеченными то ли из камня, то ли из железа деревьями и агитационными плакатами, располагается совсем другой город: загадочный и легендарный город первых поселенцев Ноктис. В нём теперь живут сбежавшие от гнёта системы мутанты и люди. Здесь люди не пытаются побороть живущих на Марсе насекомых и животных, а используют их в качестве ездовых и охранных животных. Но есть одно «но». До золотых ворот Ноктиса мало добраться, минуя обитателей красной планеты, главное — добраться до вторых золотых ворот города, а путь к ним иногда преграждают гигантские кроты-убийцы, толпами вылезающие из-под земли и атакующие не только стражей Ноктиса, но и беженцев, старающихся туда попасть.  
Габриэла Сандерс, а ныне Габриэла Мансер,- единственная на планете женщина-техномант, являющаяся по совместительству ещё и инженером. Она живёт в построенном собственными руками и руками единственного знакомого ей мутанта, Фобоса, доме, вдали от могущественного Офира и Линии Авроры. Подрабатывает путевой обходчицей, ища безопасные пути из Офира в Ноктис и другие марсианские колонии. Жёсткая политика и несправедливость, творящиеся в городе, заставили её покинуть Офир и искать пристанище в дюнах планеты. Выжить в таких условиях нелегко, но Габриэла — техномант, она смогла вокруг своего нового жилища соорудить электрические ловушки, отпугивающие всякую живность.  
Возвращаясь вместе с двумя своими спутниками-воинами и техномантом Эндрю, у которого вместо правой руки был механический протез, через который он легко пропускал электричество и шаровые молнии, и Фобосом с очередного похода в Ноктис, она услышала едва слышный писк, доносящийся откуда-то из марсианских скал.  
— Тише, слышите? — спросила девушка у спутников.  
— Нет, а что мы должны слышать? — переспросил Эндрю. Фобос тоже ничего не услышал, только начал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, о чём именно говорила Габриэла Мансер. За сравнительно небольшой срок жизни вне Офира Габриэла, ища безопасные пути между городами и колониями, выработала острый слух. Поэтому она могла услышать даже шорох насекомого в песках.  
— Кто-то зовёт на помощь, — прошептала она.  
— Человек? — спросил Эндрю.  
— Нет, не похоже.  
— Габриэла Мансер, это может быть ловушка… — предупредил её Фобос.  
— Здоровяк прав. Если это не человек, то скорее всего — насекомое, которое научилось подражать человеческому голосу, — предположил Эндрю. Габриэла ничего не ответила, лишь осматриваясь по сторонам и идя уже проверенными дорогами, шла на крики о помощи неизвестного. Её спутникам ничего не оставалось, как бежать вслед за девушкой.  
Реклама:

— Смотрите, — указала Габриэла на роящихся возле скалы марсианских муравьёв.  
— Тебе самое место в Ноктисе, девочка, — подметил Эндрю и добавил, глядя на Фобоса: — Эй, здоровяк, хочешь в Ноктис?  
— Да… Фобос любить Ноктис, — затопал ногами и захлопал в гигантские ладони мутант, отчего насекомые переключились от скалы на Габриэлу и её спутников.  
— Ну вот, вы двое привлекли внимание врагов, — вздохнула девушка и вместе со спутниками приготовилась к борьбе. Это хорошо, что в команде два техноманта и один великан, которые могут легко отбиться от такой мелочи. Предыдущих компаньонов Габриэле пришлось оставить в Ноктисе и других городах, так как для них такое путешествие опасно. Пара электрических зарядов с трёх рук (к бою подключился Эндрю) — и муравьи повержены.  
— Ох и доверчивая же я, — бранила себя Габриэла.— А ты, здоровяк, прав, — кивнула в сторону Фобоса девушка.  
— Человек похвалил мутанта, — радостно проговорил Фобос, который только получал нагоняй и никакой похвалы и пищи от прежних хозяев; теперь регулярно его хвалит девушка-техномант.  
— Ребят, раз уж насекомых больше нет, может, тогда посмотрим, кто звал на помощь? — предложил Эндрю, и вся команда направилась к скалам. В том месте, где были муравьи, в скале образовалась трещина, заваленная камнями, из которой доносился писк. Это был один из муравьёв, совсем маленький ещё: по-видимому, его завалило, когда он и его собратья пробирались через трещину, и теперь муравей не мог выбраться.  
— Ох ты Боже мой, такое увидишь — начнёшь сочувствовать истинным обитателям планеты, — покачала головой Габриэла.  
— Да, люди захватили Марс, не спросив разрешение у живущих тут животных, — согласился Эндрю. Габриэла попыталась вытащить муравья, но её сил было не достаточно для того, чтобы расчистить завал. Тогда она обратилась к Фобосу, и мутант за один миг убрал все камни.  
— Иди сюда, я тебя не трону, — виновато сказала девушка, понимая, что те муравьи не желали ей зла, а защищали своего отпрыска, и теперь ей предстоит выходить малька и выдрессировать его так, как это делают жители Ноктиса.  
— Интересно, чем они питаются? Я не видел тут ни одного растения или более мелких животных, — задался вопросом Эндрю.  
— Отец говорил, что муравьи могут напасть на жертву больше себя, так как сильнее других насекомых.  
— Полезная штука мура…вьи, — заметил Фобос.  
— Тут полно песчаных скатов и саранчи, теперь всех убитых насекомых буду приносить Счастливчику, — заключила Габриэла.  
— Счастливчику? — спросил Эндрю.  
— Да, потому что это второй его День рождения, — улыбнулась девушка.


	2. Новые тропы и старые места

Вездеход «Скиталец» курсировал между марсианскими городами, выполняя посольскую миссию, доставляя чиновников и послов из разных городов Марса в Офир. Водитель этой незамысловатой машины — молодая женщина Амелия, рыжеволосая и голубоглазая. Она носила униформу мастера и была к тому же первоклассным стражем, способным лихо пользоваться самодельной булавой и раскладным щитом. Когда-то Амелия хотела стать техномантом и без всякого страха и риска сопровождать караваны из вольных городов в Офир, но, увы, собственная ДНК не позволила ей записаться в очередь на превращение. Такое случилось не только с Амелией, но и со всей женской половиной Марса, и, что самое интересное, даже мутация обошла их стороной: их тела благоприятно приняли сыворотку, разработанную Авророй и с недавних времён Источником изобилия. Когда учёные с Линии Авроры доложили об успешном создании женщины-техноманта, Амелия приятно удивилась и даже обрадовалась такому открытию, но проверяться второй раз не стала — она так и осталась перевозчиком.  
Этим утром с ней связался главный учёный Авроры и сообщил, что, проводя раскопки возле исследовательского комплекса, старатели нашли железную дверь, которую могут открыть только два техноманта; и теперь им нужен человек, который не только узнает, что там за дверью, но и составит безопасный маршрут от исследовательского комплекса до того, что расположено внизу.  
— Я поняла вас, Аврора, вам нужна Габриэла, я выезжаю за ней, — передала Амелия, залезая в свой вездеход. В последнее время Амелия жила не в Офире, где угнетают обычных граждан и мутантов с техномантами, а в вольном городе Ноктис, и благодаря «Скитальцу» всякая живность, обитающая в долине Маринер и возле города, её не доставала. Получив команду от главного учёного Авроры, Амелия запрыгнула в вездеход и, выехав из Ноктиса, направилась в то место, где располагался дом Габриэлы.  
— А вот и долина Маринер, — сказала она, проезжая между проходом в скалах. Все скалы были «прошиты» стальными трубами, из которых в Ноктис поступала свежая вода, и строительными лесами. Только мутанты здесь работают, так как не боятся обитающей в долине живности. Они кирками и динамитом расширяют долину. Доехав до дома Габриэлы, Амелия припарковала рядом с ним «Скитальца» и, выйдя их вездехода, стала звать хозяйку.  
— Эй, есть кто дома? Габи, ты тут?   
Было раннее утро, и Габриэла после своей последней вылазки в марсианские дюны спала как убитая. Её муравей, Счастливчик, спал возле входа в дом, и как только Амелия стала звать свою подругу, он проснулся и пополз к воротам.  
— Это ещё что?! — удивилась женщина, неловко отскакивая от электрических ворот. — Неужто наша смелая Габриэла решила дрессировать местную живность?   
Габриэла на первый зов не откликнулась, поэтому Амелия позвала её ещё раз — только со второго раза удалось докричаться до подруги.  
Встав с кровати, Габриэла надела свою привычную униформу и, обмотав шею платком, вышла за дверь своего дома.  
— Доброе утро, подруга, не ждала тебя в гости сегодня, — искренне порадовалась визиту Габриэла.  
— Может, впустишь меня, а то твою подругу…  
— Съесть могут, я знаю, не переживай, я это место целую неделю очищала от всяких тварей: они знают, что тут мои электрические изобретения, поэтому больше сюда не суются, — пояснила Габриэла  
— А это кто? — указала на муравья Амелия.  
— Это мой новый друг. Что я могла сделать? Его завалило камнями, и пришлось вытаскивать.  
— А как же его рой?  
— Тут… ну, в общем, ты же знаешь Фобоса. Он начал прыгать, кричать, и нам пришлось… долгая история.  
— Понятно. Я бы с тобой потрепалась ещё, но тебя вызывают в Аврору: они там что-то раскопали.  
— Ну, тогда подожди, мне нужно переодеться.  
Габриэла вернулась в дом и достала из шкафа униформу техноманта, позволяющую встроенным в её тело механическим имплантам не перегреваться и сохранять флюиды, необходимые для выработки электричества. Раз уж её вызывают на Линию Авроры, то в разведку придётся идти одной, обойтись без помощи напарников. После того, как Габриэла надела униформу и ботинки, она натянула на руки специальные перчатки и вышла к подруге. Счастливчик хотел пойти вслед за ней, но она погладила его хитиновую шкурку и сказала, что скоро вернётся.  
— Вижу, ты во всём обмундировании, подруга, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
— Да. Когда идёшь на Линию Авроры нужно быть во всеоружии.  
— Не доверяешь им? а ведь я знаю, что ты первая женщина-техномант, созданная ими.  
— Им я доверяю больше, чем правительству Офира: всё же мы техноманты друг для друга братья. Просто не знаю, что они там отрыли.  
— Увидишь.  
Как только Габриэла залезла в вездеход, Амелия завела машину и повела её к Линии Авроры. От дома Габриэлы до лаборатории Авроры было рукой подать, но лучше всего ехать туда либо на марсианском червеголовом страусе, либо на вездеходе. Только шаг влево — и тут же повылезают либо кроты, либо громовая саранча. Зная, что её подруге неприятен вид Офира, Амелия избрала другой путь до Авроры.  
— Ниша говорит, что Офир словно клещ, высасывающий жизнь из горожан, — подметила Амелия.  
— Это точно, и как они там живут под гнётом? — задалась вопросом Габриэла.

***

Как только «Скиталец» подъехал к лаборатории Авроры, Габриэла, попросив подругу подождать её возвращения, вышла из машины и пошла в лабораторию, где её уже ждал главный учёный Авроры и его помощники.  
— Путевой обходчик Габриэла Мансер прибыл, — гордо произнесла Габриэла. Учёный вежливо поприветствовал девушку, и вкратце рассказал о находках, которые обнаружили его старатели. Чтобы Габриэла не волновалась о своей безопасности, учёный рассказал ей, что его люди расчистили весь путь до двери; но для полной безопасности он согласился проводить туда девушку. Стальные стены лаборатории сменились марсианским ландшафтом — Габриэла и представить себе не могла, что переходы между лабораториями ничем не защищены.  
Реклама:

— Мы бы и сами открыли эту дверь, но похоже, её могут открыть только два техноманта, — пояснил он.  
— Видела такое в Офире, это старая конструкция.  
— Кто, полагаете, мог воздвигнуть такую махину? — поинтересовался учёный.  
— Мой учитель предполагал, что это сделали первые поселенцы. Неужели первые техноманты зародились на планете Земля? — задала риторический вопрос девушка. Учёный ничего не сказал. Но Габриэла знала, что главный на Линии Авроры так давно на Марсе, что про Землю он ничего не знает, и, возможно, ответы на все вопросы жителей Марса находятся за дверью. Как только Габриэла и её сопровождающие почти достигли цели, тут, откуда не возьмись, появился здоровенный солдат из Источника изобилия и преградил ребятам путь.  
— Это просто возмутительно! Что Источник здесь делает? — сказал учёный.  
— У меня другой вопрос: как он тут оказался, или среди вас шпион? — задалась вопросом Габриэла. Техноманты Авроры хотели вступить в бой, но Габриэла Мансер остановила их, сказав, что сама разберётся. Естественно, она не стала спрашивать, что Источнику нужно от Авроры, а на вопрос, как их человек сюда попал, она найдёт ответ позже. Попросив учёных отойти, девушка, оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от солдата, применила против него электрическую дугу. Солдаты Солдаты бронированного подразделения армии Источника изобилия носили специальную амуницию, позволяющую противостоять атакам техномантов, и этот не был исключением. Тогда девушка решила ударить его своим электрическим кулаком, скопив все силы техноманта в правой руке. Габриэла с силой ударила, пустила всю мощь в противника, после чего оглушила его с помощью наэлектризованного шеста. Бой изрядно вымотал её, все электрические флюиды иссякли разом, а сама Габриэла пошатнулась, и присела на каменную глыбу.  
— Габриэла Мансер, вы в порядке? — спросил учёный.  
— Почти, — призналась девушка. — Сейчас только отдышусь и продолжим путь.  
— Позвольте вам помочь.   
Учёный достал шприц с сывороткой и хотел вколоть её Габриэле, но она отказалась, сказав, что не знает, как скажется на ней повторное применение.  
— Уверяю вас, Габриэла Мансер, здесь совсем чуть-чуть, только для поднятия ваших сил, — заверил он.  
— Ну ладно, — согласилась Габриэла, с правой руки снимая рукав. Сыворотка подействовала моментально, правда не обошлось без лёгкого побочного эффекта: как только ей вкололи сыворотку, её руки затряслись, и на миг девушке показалось, что её сила вот-вот вырвется наружу. Когда она сжала кулаки, пытаясь взять силу под контроль, дрожь унялась.  
— В следующий раз обойдусь без этого, — сказала девушка.  
За дверью, которую охранял солдат из Источника изобилия, оказался проход в ещё одно лабораторное отделение, а за ним была дверь, ведущая в неизведанное. Габриэла подошла к двери и стала её изучать: точь-в-точь та, которая открывает проход в главный храм техноматов в Офире. Храм техномантов в «железном городе» гораздо старше самого города, и Габриэла знала, что если все тайны станут явны, то у техномантов Авроры есть все права на то, чтобы заявить, что Офир построен на их особом месте.  
— Поможете открыть? — спросила девушка учёного. Главный техномант Авроры кивнул и, приложив свою руку на пару с рукой Габриэлы, открыл проход. Дальше он не пошёл, сказал, что будет ждать, когда она вернётся.

***

За дверью оказался старый, каким-то чудом сохранившийся купол: возможно, построенный первыми поселенцами на Марсе. Под куполом находился туннель, который вёл под землю. Глубоко вдохнув, Габриэла отметила этот купол на гала-карте, стала спускаться вниз. Тут же в нос девушки приятно ударил запах свежей воды, говорящий о том, что под землёй ещё остались нетронутые источники жидкости.  
— Ещё вода, но как? Как её только не обнаружили? — удивилась девушка, спускаясь по старой разрушенной винтовой лестнице. Вокруг было ни души, ни звука: похоже, даже марсианские животные сюда не дошли, что радовало Габриэлу, ведь ей не очень хотелось в одиночку встретиться с гигантским кротом-убийцей. Однажды, подходя к вторым вратам ведущим в Ноктис, она имела честь лицезреть весьма неприятную картину: огромный чёрный крот появился словно из ниоткуда и атаковал охранника города, перекусив своими острыми зубами сначала шею бедолаги, а потом и шею червеголового страуса. Габриэла осторожно посмотрела вниз: ей показалось, что там, внизу, растут деревья. Но как? Ведь на марсе, кроме чудовищных животных и воды, больше ничего нет, а люди здесь выступают в качестве беженцев, или же первые поселенцы смогли сделать то, что до сих пор не удаётся сделать потомкам. Достав свой боевой шест, девушка стала осторожно прощупывать им ступеньки винтовой лестницы, и, убедившись, что лестница под ногами не обрушится, она продолжила спуск, отметив на карте лестницу, как безопасную. Деревья внизу и правда были, а также небольшие кустарники: они выглядели ухоженными, как будто кто-то за ними присматривал. Но кто? Чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, и вся зелень под куполом настоящая, Габриэла протянула руку и сорвала лист с дерева, после чего положила его в портативный анализатор. Прибор вывел, что лист заражён незначительной долей радиации.  
«Радиация! Похоже, наши предки заразили ею всю зелень в саду, дабы их потомки, которые устроили здесь чёрт знает что, не прикоснулись к запретному саду», — подумала Габриэла, помечая сад радиоактивным значком. Дальше было узкое ущелье, и если бы рядом с девушкой был сейчас Фобос, то он бы своими огромными руками прочистил бы проход.  
— Ладно, дальше не пройти, — решила девушка. — Пора возвращаться назад, сообщить главному в Авроре о находках.  
Габриэла развернулась и собралась уходить, но тут радиационный датчик на униформе техноманта затрещал, сообщая, что сверху на девушку надвигается радиоактивная буря. Но никаких предпосылок для бури не было, даже ветви деревьев не задрожали. Девушка начала осматриваться и увидела, как сверху спускается огромный мутированный богомол. Насекомое, размахивая своими огромными клешнями и щёлкая жвалами, угрожающе пошло на девушку.  
— Так-так, радиоактивные деревья и мутанты-насекомые в качестве стража. Что ж, я усвоила урок, что сюда лучше не соваться, — решила Габриэла. Она не хотела нападать на стража этого сада, но другого выбора не было: богомол преградил ей выход. Щёлкнув пальцами, девушка активировала электрические флюиды и, зарядив свой боевой шест, вступила в схватку с мутантом. Победить его оказалось не так уж и просто, пару раз ей приходилось отпрыгивать от острых клешней этого монстра — он чуть не раздавил Габриэлу своими клешнями. При третьей атаке богомол просто перекусил ими боевой шест девушки, и ей пришлось атаковать противника электрическим кулаком, но это только ранило его.  
Реклама:

— Ах ты так, ну ладно, — выхватив пару острых кинжалов и умело распределив электрические флюиды между орудиями, Габриэла изо всех сил бросилась на противника. Богомола удалось повалить только с пятой попытки. Огромное насекомое, падая, чуть не раздавило девушку: благо она смогла во время отскочить. Датчик предупреждения на её костюме замигал красным, оповещая, что униформа порвана и её необходимо заменить. Габриэла оглядела себя. Да, рукава одежды были порваны, кое-где даже начала проступать кровь. В таких радиоактивных условиях лучше всего поспешить назад и принять специальный душ, но вместо этого девушка, осмотрев оглушённого насекомого, решила взять образец его крови. Самую малость, чтобы не убить стража оставленного первыми поселенцами. За годы жизни на Марсе Габриэла видела, как солдаты Источника Изобилия расправляются со своими врагами, как с животными, так и с людьми, выкачивая из их тел сыворотку, убивая их. Габриэла не из таких. Пока враг оглушён и обессилен, можно спокойно уйти, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Забрав сыворотку и отметив это место и огромного стража на карте, девушка поспешила обратно в лабораторию Авроры.


	3. Изгнанные из рая

Амуниция техноманта, а точнее, то, что от неё осталось, продолжала сигналить Габриэле, что ей нужно обмундирование. Впрочем, девушка и без специального сигнала чувствовала, как те места, где разодрано её обмундирование, припекало безжалостное марсианское солнце. Она словно на автопилоте дошла до места, где её ждал главный техномант Авроры, и вместе с ним, применив свои оставшиеся флюиды для того, чтобы открыть дверь, рухнула без чувств на пол. Очнулась Габриэла в больничной палате, где восстанавливали свои силы техноманты, но в отличие от обычных людей, которых не беспокоят врачи в таких палатах, её начали расспрашивать о том, что она видела и какие тропы открыла. Габриэла протянула главному техноманту Авроры составленную ею карту.  
— Там, там... — попыталась рассказать она.  
— Принесите воду, — потребовал техномант Авроры. Медсестра тут же поспешила за водой, принесла чашу с ней учёному, а тот в свою очередь протянул её Габриэле. Девушка жадными глотками выпила всю воду и, уровняв своё дыхание, поведала главному техноманту, что видела всё, что находилось под куполом, в том числе и рассказала про гигантского богомола, охраняющего радиоактивный сад.  
— В моём рюкзаке, там образец его крови, — сообщила она учёным.  
— А что ещё Вы видели?  
— Там ущелье в скалах, я не смогла туда пролезть, но думаю, что там скрытый проход, — тихо ответила девушка.  
После допроса Габриэла получила наказ от главного, что ей не стоило рисковать так своей жизнью, добывая кровь богомола, а надо было сразу после победы над чудовищем возвращаться обратно в лабораторию. Учителя техноманты со своими учениками не сюсюкались, а требовали полной отдачи; так же и с Габриэлой: её воспитывали как равного себе, без каких-либо уклонов на то, что она женщина. Ещё главный техномант сообщил ей, что пока её электрические флюиды не восстановятся, она на время отстранена от работы, её оставят в лаборатории.  
— Ясно, радиация, — вздохнула Габриэла.  
— Вовсе нет, благодаря Вашему… э, нашему геному радиация нам не страшна, но вам всё же следует остаться.  
— Ладно, я могу связаться с перевозчицей и сообщить ей, чтобы она возвращалась в Ноктис? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Конечно, Габриэла Мансер.   
Когда Габриэле дали рацию, она связалась с Амелией и сказала, чтобы та возвращалась в Ноктис и что сама задержится на некоторое время в Авроре.  
— Как скажешь, подруга, отдыхай, — согласилась Амелия. — Свяжешься со мной, когда восстановишь свои силы.  
Габриэла откинулась на подушку и, заломив руки за голову, предалась философским размышлениям: «Вот я перед вами: новый вид человека, живущего на Марсе, в то время когда обычные люди пытаются выжить, а другая часть человечества мутировала из-за сильной радиации. На нас, техномантов, радиация не действует, вдобавок мы сильнее обычных людей, а в наших жилах вместо крови текут эклектические флюиды. И как нас примет Земля, когда мы вернёмся на неё?» Спать Габриэле абсолютно не хотелось, как и лежать в кровати, и она упросила главного в Авроре помочь ему с исследованием голо-карты.  
— Вы уверены, Габриэла Мансер?  
— Абсолютно, сэр, я не люблю сидеть без дела.  
— Ну что ж, я ценю Ваше трудолюбие.   
Карту изучали со всех сторон. Благодаря храброй Габриэле учёные Авроры теперь знали о всех вещах, которые находятся под куполом.  
— И ещё, я вам не сказала, но, спускаясь вниз, я почувствовала воду.  
— Воду под землёй?  
Девушка кивнула.  
— Вы должны хранить это в тайне, Габриэла Мансер. Если там вода, то это может сыграть в сторону Авроры, вы понимаете это?  
— Да, сэр, к тому же, если вся флора заражена, то и вода, наверное, тоже, — согласилась девушка.  
— Нужно разузнать, что находится за той расщелиной, — задался вопросом главный Авроры.  
— Теперь можете, я указала все безопасные тропы на карте, мне самой интересно, что там. Вот только…  
— Что?  
— Если вы, великий Мансер, будете использовать взрывчатку или любое буровое устройство, то есть великий шанс того, что вся эта радиация вырвется наружу, и тогда все люди, которые ей не подверглись, погибнут, — пояснила Габриэла.  
— Спасибо, что предупредили. Я думаю, туда ведёт ещё один вход, — похвалил девушку за сообразительность главный техномант Авроры.  
Рассуждение техномантов о том, какой ещё проход ведёт к расщелине под землёй, внезапно прервалось сообщением разведчиков Авроры о том, что недалеко от Линии Тени упал космический корабль без опознавательных знаков и что, возможно, этот корабль перевозил людей.  
— Известно, куда он летел? — спросил главный учёный.  
— Пока нет, но, скорее всего, в Офир, — ответил разведчик.  
— Офир, у Источника ещё остались корабли?! — удивилась Габриэла. Она тоже хотела посмотреть на корабль, но главный её остановил, сказав, что это может быть опасно, так как её силы ещё не восстановились и не известно, что перевозили на упавшем корабле. Естественно, глава Авроры пошёл на разведку в окружении элитных техномантов. Габриэла тем самым не находила себе места и сама начала себя корить за то, что поддалась соблазну и взяла образец крови богомола вместо того, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться в лабораторию. Девушка попыталась щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы проверить, вернулись ли её электрические флюиды, но от щелчка пальцами по всему телу пробежал слабый разряд тока, и не больше. Вскоре глава Авроры вернулся, но лишь за тем, чтобы позвать медиков к Линии Тени.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Вы что-то обнаружили? — вопросительно окликнула Габриэла.  
— Да, там люди, пока живые, но, боюсь, радиация их добьёт, мы должны быстрее донести их до лаборатории, — выкрикнул один из техномантов.

***

Когда людей с космического корабля принесли в медицинский блок, у всех, включая Габриэлу, было куча вопросов: кто эти люди и откуда они прилетели. Хотя ответ на последний вопрос пришёл сразу — «с запретной для всех жителей Марса планеты. С Земли». Землю техноманты в отличии от обычных людей считают раем, а точнее, райским садом, и они мечтают вновь вернуться туда. Но никто из обычных людей или даже учёных не сказал им, что рай отравлен, что воды и еды там больше нет. Как только с потерпевших крушение сняли скафандры, им тут же подключили дыхательные маски, чтобы они могли дышать через них, пока учёные не решат, вколоть спасённым сыворотку или нет. Габриэла не заметно для других техномантов ходила по больничному крылу и наблюдала за работой врачей.  
— Эх, был бы тут Скотт, — вздохнула девушка.  
— Вы знаете этих людей, Габриэла Мансер? — услышала она знакомый голос за спиной.  
— Откуда, сэр? Я же с Марса, а они с Земли, — скривила лицо Габриэла. Главный техномант вежливо провёл девушку в палату, где под кислородными масками и в специальных капсулах лежали потерпевшие земляне. Только подойдя поближе к пациентам, она смогла разглядеть их: у всех потерпевших крушение были механические конечности.  
— Что скажете, Габриэла Мансер?  
— Какой-то новый вид техномантов, но то, что они прибыли с Земли, в голове не укладывается, — тряхнула головой девушка.  
— И у меня тоже.  
— Корабль осмотрели? Узнали, куда он летел?  
— Пока не расшифровали чёрный ящик, но ясно, что пилот говорил не на нашем языке, — развёл руками главный техномант.  
— Судя по их имплантам, они либо бывшие воины, либо техноманты, — тут Габриэла вспомнила про протез Эндрю, который был вместо утраченной руки и с помощью которого он пускает нехилую шаровую молнию.  
— Нет, не техноманты. Мы проверили: у них обычная кровь, а не электрические флюиды.  
Пока Габриэла отлёживалась у техномантов Авроры, она всячески помогала не только собратьям, но и врачам, присматривая за пациентами. В Авроре до сих пор не знали, как быть с землянами. Вскоре главный техномант обратился к Габриэле с просьбой помочь ему с расшифровкой чёрного ящика — она согласилась. Оказалось, что корабль направлялся в Ноктис, но попал в электрическую бурю и потерпел крушение.  
— Они летели в Ноктис? Но у этого города нет связи с Землёй, их единственный транспорт — «Песчаники»! — удивилась девушка.  
— Тем более, что корабль с эмблемой нашего рая, — вздохнул главный техномант.  
— Это мы узнаем, но для начала, раз уж они летели не в Офир, а в Ноктис, не мешает вколоть им сыворотку.  
— Боюсь, мы пока не знаем, как они отреагируют на неё. Нужно у всех взять образец крови и проверить на реакцию с сывороткой, новые мутанты нам не нужны, — заключил главный.  
Габриэла связалась с учёным Скоттом: только он обладает обширными познаниями в медицине и может в кратчайшие сроки изготовить сыворотку для потерпевших. Скотт ответил, что согласен помочь техномантам Авроры и что он вместе с Амелией завтра прибудет к лаборатории. Габриэла так и не смогла уснуть ночью, обдумывая, что произошло вчера днём. Все её мысли занял потерпевший на Линии Тени корабль с землянами: обычно люди с Марса мечтают увидеть Землю, а не наоборот — люди с Земли увидеть Марс, а особенно вольный город Ноктис. Эти их механические конечности — это какой-то новый вид людей, которых вывели на запретной для всех марсиан планете. Не могут же с Земли сослать сюда калек?  
«Что ж, Габриэла Мансер, — сказала себе девушка, — попробую проникнуть в соседний отсек и узнать о землянах побольше». Встав со своей койки и накинув на плечи больничный халат, Габриэла осторожно вышла из палаты и направилась в палату, где лежали земляне. Девушка по очереди подходила к лежащим без сознания землянам и осматривала их с ног до головы. Если эти люди с механическими конечностями были техномантами, они безусловно должны быть сильнее обычных. Тут внимание девушки привлёк молодой паренёк: у него были растрёпанные волосы, а одет был, когда с него сняли скафандр, в клетчатую рубашку и джинсы, у него вместо двух рук были протезы.  
— Что должно было с тобой произойти, чтобы ты лишился обеих рук? — задалась вопросом девушка, садясь рядом с пациентом. — Ты не похож ни на воина, ни на техноманта. Кто ты?   
Девушка осторожно коснулась тела парнишки, и тут его начало трясти: она не заметила, как электрические флюиды перешли с её пальцев на бедолагу. Тут же повсюду замигали красные лампочки, оповещая о том, что что-то не так в больничном крыле.  
— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, — Габриэла попыталась успокоить паренька, но он продолжал трястись. Казалось, кислородная маска вот-вот упадёт и бедолага лишится кислорода. Тут же в палату забежали врачи, попытались вколоть ему успокоительное, но тот не давал им сделать этого.  
— Это вы сделали, Габриэла Мансер? — сурово спросил главный техномант.  
— Простите меня, я хотела его поближе рассмотреть, но…  
— Как вы вернули его в чувства?   
Габриэла ожидала, что из-за её проступка её накажут и, ещё больше, отстранят от работы, но техномант только спросил, как ей удалось привезти в чувства потерпевшего.  
— Я... я просто коснулась его рукой, и, наверное, мои флюиды передались ему и привели в чувства, — сама не осознавая того, что произошло, сказала Габриэла. Вскоре врачам удалось ввести пареньку успокоительное и уложить его обратно в койку.  
— Ну это невозможно: ни одному не дано с помощью флюидов приводить в чувства кого угодно, — начал главный техномант. Техноманты Авроры упросили Габриэлу помочь им с пробуждением пострадавших, однако до сих пор никто сразу не решился вкалывать потерпевшим сыворотку жизни.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

***

Утром учёный Скотт и остальные спутники Габриэлы подъехали к лаборатории Авроры. Правда во внутрь пустили только учёного. Перед тем, как Скотт приступил к своим обязанностям, его вкратце ввели в курс дела, объяснив, что они боятся вводить сыворотку пациентам, полагая, что та вызовет у них мутацию.  
— Что ж, — заключил он, — я постараюсь в крайние сроки изобрести эту сыворотку.  
— Уж постарайтесь, Скотт, — настоял главный техномант.  
— Вам удалось выяснить, откуда они и куда летели? Может, им не нужна сыворотка, — начал Скотт.  
— С планеты Земля.  
— С запретного плода? Быть того не может!  
— Может, Скотт, может, — вмешалась Габриэла и сказала, что ей удалось расшифровать бортовой самописец, из которого она узнала, что корабль с Земли летел в Ноктис.  
— Обычно, если на планете Земля оставались космические корабли, то они летели в Офир, а не в Ноктис, — развёл руками Скотт. Учёные и женщина-техномант начали спорить о том, почему эти люди летели в Ноктис. Они не заметили, как в здание вошла Ниша.  
— Корабль летел в Ноктис потому, что я его туда направила: нельзя отдавать этих людей Офиру, вот я и поспособствовала.  
— Как? — задались вопросом все находящиеся в Авроре.  
— С помощью связей в Офире оппозиционеры перехватили управление радиовышкой, и, как только они узнали, что в Офир направляется новая группа рабов, то я… — виновато оправдывалась девушка.  
— Велели лететь в Ноктис. В таком случае, Скотт, срочно займитесь сывороткой, — настоял главный техномант.  
Пока техноманты и учёные обсуждали изобретение новой сыворотки, Габриэла решила пойти в медицинское отделение и обследоваться. То, что у неё откуда не возьмись возникла новая сила, не давало ей покоя.  
«Неужели у меня началась мутация, когда я проходила по радиоактивному саду?» — думала девушка, но она и ни в такой передряге бывала и ни в одной радиоактивной зоне, и после этого у неё не открывались новые флюиды, а тут взяли и открылись.  
— С вами всё в порядке, Габриэла мансер, — заключила медсестра.  
— Точно, и никаких новых мутаций?  
— Нет, скорее всего, это был выброс адреналина, — улыбнулась медсестра. Габриэла вылезла из-под рентгена и вновь решила наведаться к пациентам, хотя на самом деле она решила проведать того необычного паренька, которого с трудом смогли успокоить.  
Успокоительное подействовало на него хорошо: он не только крепко спал, но и равномерно дышал в кислородную маску.  
— Ну что, добро пожаловать на Марс. Надеюсь, ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь, почему тебя изгнали из рая? — улыбаясь, прошептала она ему.


	4. Как я сюда попал

День Мансера Алана не задался с самого начала его карьеры в Офире. Сначала все элитные техноманты подняли бунт. Они присоединились к техномантам Авроры, а потом бежали вместе с верховным техномансером Шоном в вольный город Ноктис. Вдобавок, один из величайших учёных Источника, Скотт, а вслед за ним и Мансер Габриэла вместе с перевозчицей Амелией присоединились к восставшим техномантам, и теперь занимались изготовлением новой сыворотки. И последнее: корабль с будущими техномантами с планеты Земля рухнул прямо на Линии тени — зоне, где работают техноманты Авроры. Мансер Алан долго думал о том, как преподнести последнюю новость главе тайной полиции Источника изобилия, Виктору, сказать о том, что связь с кораблём из планеты Земля была сначала потеряна, а сам корабль рухнул где-то на Линии тени Авроры, и теперь все, кто на нём находился, наверняка спрятаны в их лаборатории. Обдумав разговор с Виктором, Мансер Алан поднялся на верхний этаж Делового района, где располагалось здание тайной полиции. Оно было окружёно каменными статуями, изображающими главу полиции с красным штандартом в руке. В центре штандарта красовались два скрещенных молотка.  
— Стой. Куда? — хриплым голосом спросил охранник, как только Алан подошёл к входной двери.  
— У меня новости для главы тайной полиции, — ответил Алан.  
— У Вас назначено?   
Будь эта новость не очень важна или даже пустяковая, Мансер Алан тут же развернулся бы и ушёл. Виктор, как только Мансер Алан занял место верховного техномастера, тут же дал приказ сообщать ему всё то, что связано с его действиями. Последним его действием было нанять для Источника не только новых техномантов с планеты Земля, но и рабочих для тяжёлого труда в шахтах.  
— Прошу, пустите меня, это вопрос жизни и смерти, — настаивал Алан.  
— Хорошо, сейчас передадим. Дэвид, скажи Виктору, что его хотят видеть, — окликнул один охранник другого.  
Пока охранник ходил к Виктору, чтобы сообщить, что его ждут, мансер Алан пытался обдумать каждую деталь разговора с боссом. Он представлял, как Виктор начнёт рвать и метать, когда узнает, что корабль с новыми рабами для Офира потерпел крушение прямо под носом Авроры, а единственным человеком, кто достался Источнику, оказался мужчина, который не значился в списке депортируемых на Марс. Вскоре охранник Дэвид вернулся и сообщил Алану, что Виктор готов его принять.  
— Мансер Алан, я слышал, что вы хотите меня видеть, — начал Виктор, как только другой приоткрыл дверь его кабинета, и встал у порога.  
Лицо Виктора словно было сделано из камня. Всё тот же надменный вид и никаких эмоций, даже когда ему сообщают новости. Мало кто знает, что такой вид у главы тайной полиции от того, что по ходу службы, когда он, будучи молодым и малоопытным солдатом, получил многочисленные ранения, после чего в его тело вживили множество имплантов. А вдобавок, когда он занял пост главы тайной полиции, ему досталось звание не только начальника тайной службы, но и пост правителя Офира. А с рабочими, которые иногда устраивали забастовки, лучше быть каменной статуей, а то поддашься уговору, ослабишь власть — и они сочтут тебя слабаком, начнут качать свои права.  
Мансер Алан, под конец набравшись смелости, сообщил Виктору, что корабль с Земли рухнул на Линии Тени Авроры.  
— Он должен был лететь в Офир, как он попал к техномантам Авроры? — Виктор с досады ударил кулаком по столу, да так сильно, что тот задрожал и чуть не развалился на две части.  
— Самому бы знать, — развёл руками Алан.  
— А люди?  
— Скорее всего, они либо погибли, либо их захватила Аврора. Виктор встал со стула и подошёл к окну. Новость для него была неприятная. Дело в том, что те, кто летел в Офир в качестве рабочих и новых техномантов для Мансера Алана, были аугментированными, и если учёные Авроры первыми применят к аугам свои технологии, сделав всех поголовно техномантами, то преимущество будет на их стороне, а не на стороне Источника.  
— Это твоя вина, Алан. С чего ты взял, что из аугов получится новая армия для нас обоих, а? — спросил Виктор, повернувшись к мансеру Алану.  
— Я занялся этим с вашего одобрения, сэр.  
— С моего? — громогласно спросил Виктор.  
— Вы же занимаетесь изучением аугментаций и того, как они могут улучшить трудоспособность людей на Марсе. Ваши же шпионы с Земли доложили, что там есть те самые аугментированные, которые станут хорошими рабочими для Источника.  
— Что верно, то верно. Но обеспечить безопасный перелёт и переселение на Марс должны были сделать вы, Алан.  
— Это всё магнитная буря: она вывела корабль из строя, вот он и упал на Линии Тени. Но есть ещё она новость.  
— Докладывай, не медли.  
Мансер Алан снова замялся, не зная, как сообщить боссу о том, что из всех людей с потерпевшего крушение корабля, всё же один человек попал в Офир, катапультировавшись прямо перед входом в город и потеряв при этом сознание.

***

Когда Адам пришёл в себя, то обнаружил себя привязанным к кровати в каком-то тёмном помещении. У него на лице была кислородная маска, а к телу, поскольку руки у него были сделаны из углеводородной стали, были прикреплены разные катетеры. Сразу же после своего пробуждения, он пытался вспомнить, что с ним произошло. Но как только он попытался вспомнить, у него начала болеть голова.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Единственное, что ему удалось вспомнить, перед тем как корабль потерпел крушение на Марсе, — так это то, что коллектив Джаггернаут попросил его расследовать деятельность корпорации Источника изобилия. И всё, дальше туман. Вдруг дверь помещения, где лежал Адам, открылась, и в комнате возник яркий свет, а затем в неё вошёл человек, одетый в странную униформу, и двое учёных.  
— Уже проснулись? — вежливо спросил человек. Адам только что-то пробубнил в свою кислородную маску и начал мотать головой.  
— Я ослаблю ваши путы, если вы не будете дёргаться и не убежите, — произнёс человек. Речевой анализатор Адама показал, что человек общается с ним на каком-то чуждом для него языке. Язык похож на смесь всех земных языков. Дженсен не знал, как ответить человеку, он лишь в одобрение кивнул головой. Как только незнакомец — возможно, учёный — получил одобрение, он тут же приказал своим людям ослабить путы, которые сдерживали руки Адама, а также сменить кислородную маску на дыхательный аппарат.Сделали они это очень быстро. Помещение не было снабжено системой подачи кислорода, а Адаму так и не вкололи сыворотку, позволяющую ему дышать на Марсе. Давать ли сыворотку новому прибывшему рабочему или нет, в Офире решает глава тайной полиции, Виктор; и пока он не прибыл в секретный лабораторный комплекс, никто здесь без его ведома ничего сделать не может. Как только Адаму подключили дыхательный аппарат, он тут же жадно стал дышать.  
— Тише, а то дыхательными трубками порвёте ноздри, — предупредил его учёный.  
— Где я? — спросил Адам.  
— На каком языке он говорит? — спросила женщина-ученая, стоящая рядом с главным.  
— Самому бы знать… Ладно, пусть отдыхает. Когда придёт Виктор, он решит, давать ли право голоса ему или нет, — махнул рукой учёный и вышел из палаты.  
Глава тайной полиции Источника изобилия, как только узнал о том, что на корабле вместе с рабочими для Офира летел не находящийся в списках человек, тут же вместе с мансером Яном явился в лабораторию. Здесь, в лаборатории, всем заправлял Ян, сам Виктор даровал ему это место и разрешил всем здесь управлять. Ещё бы. Он был молодой, амбициозный, со смазливым личиком и промытыми мозгами — идеальная марионетка источника.  
— Как наш пациент? — спросил Алан, как только вошёл в лабораторию.  
— Пришёл в себя и даже попытался с нами заговорить, правда, мы не знаем, на каком именно языке, — ответил учёный.  
— Это превосходно. Могу ли я взглянуть на него? — отодвинул Алана Виктор. На лице Виктора появилась озорная улыбка. За всё сотрудничество Мансера Алана с тайной полицией Источника, первый ни разу не видел такой улыбки у второго.  
— Да-да, конечно, сэр, — раскланялся учёный перед Виктором и впустил его в палату, где лежал Адам.  
Адам наблюдал за вновь вошедшими в его палату учёными. Теперь рядом с ними стояли два новых, незнакомых ему человека. От вида одного из них Дженсену стало не по себе, и если бы он так внимательно не осматривал и не изучал его аугментации, а затем не перешёптывался с другим, то Адам подумал, что это андроид: уж слишком невозмутимый у него вид. Речевой анализатор Адама продолжал переводить слова учёных, но он действовал только в одностороннем порядке, и Дженсен до сих пор не знал, что ответить или сказать окружающим его людям. Единственное, что ему удалось узнать, так это то, что человека с каменным лицом зовут Виктор, а второго, помоложе, зовут Алан; и что Виктор к нему обращается со словом "мансер".  
— Где я? Что тут происходит? — второй раз спросил Адам и наблюдал за тем, как реагируют на это люди.  
— О чём он пытается нас спросить, Мансер Алан? — спросил один из учёных.  
— Кажется, он хочет знать, где он.  
— Сэр, вы помните, что с вами произошло? Если нет, то просто мотните головой, — обратился Алан к Адаму. Адам мотнул головой. Он так и не вспомнил, что с ним произошло, и спрашивать его, где остальные рабочие, летевшие с ним на корабле, бесполезно.  
— Он понимает наш язык, но ответить не может, — подметил Мансер Алан.  
— Что ж, если понимает, то постарайтесь ему объяснить, где он находится, — сказал Виктор.  
Адам всё ещё старался вспомнить, что с ним произошло и как он тут очутился. Он продолжал наблюдать за разговором Виктора и Мансера Алан, в том числе и пытался подслушать, о чём они говорят. Поняв, что пассажир Икс прекрасно понимает, о чём говорят люди в больничной палате, Виктор настоятельно попросил выйти из палаты всех учёных, а после вышел и он, вслед за Мансером Аланом.  
— Судя по его аугментациям, из него может выйти хороший солдат для моей армии. Поэтому, мой дорогой друг, вколите ему сыворотку. Думаю, что никаких отклонений после этого не будет.  
— Я планировал сделать из него техноманта, — попытался возразить Алан.  
— Вы своих техномантов упустили. Забыли об этом? Он будет моим солдатом, а пока подготовьте его к жизни на Марсе, — Виктор похлопал по плечу Алана.  
— Как скажите, босс, — вздохнул Мансер, забирая пистолетом-шприцом сыворотку. В чём-то Виктор был прав: у Мансера Алана был шанс создать собственную армию, и он упустил это, не обеспечив безопасность пассажиров корабля, летевшего с Земли на Марс. Теперь единственный шанс доказать Виктору, что он на что-то способен, — это сделать из пассажира "Икс" превосходного солдата для ТПИ (тайной полиции источника). Нужно задать ему пару вопросов, прежде чем начать промывать ему мозги о счастливой жизни на Марсе. Взяв пистолет с сывороткой, Мансер Алан вернулся в палату, где лежал Адам.  
— Я полагаю, хочешь знать, где ты? Если да, то кивни, — сказал он Адаму.  
Дженсен кивнул.

***

Адам ловил каждое слово Мансера Алана и не мог поверить в то, что он находится не на планете Земля. Но эти люди, которые приходили к нему в палату, вовсе не похожи на марсиан, какими их описывают известные писатели фантасты. Хотя один из них, Виктор, похож. Неужели люди всё же смогли колонизировать красную планету? Но как, как они свободно могут дышать на этой планете? Перед тем, как вколоть ему то, что находилось в пистолете-инжекторе, Мансер Алан задавал кучу вопросов — на половину из них Адам не мог ответить, в том числе и то, как он оказался в космическом корабле, летевшим на Марс. Когда Алан упомянул Источник Изобилия, Адам в ответ кивнул головой.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

«Его явно заказал для себя Виктор и не отметил его в списках. Вечно ему всё самое лучшее достаётся», — промелькнуло в мозгу у Алана. Поняв, что пассажир Икс ничего не помнит, Мансер Алан, достал сыворотку и вколол её в шею Адама. Тут же по телу Дженсена пробежала волна боли, и он задёргался на больничной койке, пытаясь порвать своими выдвижными нанолезвиями то, чем его привязали к кровати.  
«Идеальный солдат, жаль, что не мой», — подумал Алан, наблюдая за тем, как Адам выдохнул и лёг на кровать.  
Адаму разрешили сначала передвигаться по больничному блоку, а затем выходить на улицу, за пределы больничного здания.  
«Куда я попал?» — думал он, осматривая стальные стены Делового района Офира и нелепые металлические деревья, украшавшие город. Солнца в этом городе не было. Здесь его заменяли многочисленные светодиодные лампы. Все здания были не из кирпича, а из железа, кругом на стенах были развешены плакаты, пропагандирующие счастливую жизнь на красной планете. Но если тут так хорошо жить, то где люди?  
— Я полагаю, что вы хотите спросить, где люди? — обратился к Адаму Алан.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
— Сейчас день, и все люди заняты своим делом. Адам молча указал карбоновым пальцем на себя, говоря, что раз он очутился на Марсе, ему бы не помешало найти работу.  
— Вы ещё не совсем окрепли, мистер…  
— Дженсен, Адам Дженсен.  
— Очень приятно, а меня зовут Мансер Алан, и я ваш проводник здесь на Марсе.  
Мансер Алан в ознакомительных целях разрешил Адаму прогуляться не только по Деловому району, но и по трущобах, так как его помощь солдата тайной полиции Источника Изобилия может понадобится и там. В трущобах не было светодиодных ламп, освещающих улицы, — здесь весь свет исходил от неоновых вывесок и красных фонарей, развешенных на маленьких китайских ресторанчиках. Над крышами и головами прохожих угрожающе свисали провода. Адам задрал голову и попытался увидеть небо или Фобос с Деймосом, но из-за зданий, загораживающих небо, ничего не было видно.  
— Первый раз на Марсе? — раздался женский голос за спиной. Это одна из торговцев увидела странного незнакомца, расхаживающего вдоль торговых рядов и пытающегося найти небо.  
Адам кивнул.  
— Ты его тут не увидишь, но я слышала, что если забраться на самый высокий уровень в Деловом районе, то можно разглядеть тёмное пятно на небе, это Меркурий.  
Тут Адама как током ударило. Марс рядом с Меркурием? Да что тут произошло, и как красная планета очутилась за Меркурием?! Это же почти рядом с солнцем. Дженсен ничего не ответил и продолжил изучение торговых районов и трущоб Офира.


	5. Добро пожаловать на Марс. Часть 1

— Скотт, быстрее сюда!

Если для Адама Дженсена пробуждение не было болезненным, то для Вацлава Коллера, который проснулся второй раз, оно не обошлось без болей в голове и резкого звона в ушах. Боль была настолько сильная, что ему хотелось лезть на стену; он крутился на кровати, пытаясь снять с себя кислородную маску. Габриэла Мансер которая находилась в палате вместе с учёным Скоттом, заметила, что тот паренёк, за которым она присматривала, вновь пришёл в сознание и теперь ворочается на больничной койке. Скотт в это время находился в другом конце палаты, осматривая других пациентов, которым было велено вколоть сыворотку и распределить между колониями, контролируемыми Авророй.  
Вацлав продолжал крутиться, находясь на больничной койке, боль в голове никуда не уходила, а звон стоял жуткий. Всё в глазах плыло, но сквозь белую пелену в глазах и жуткие головные пульсации, он смог разглядеть часть больничной палаты, где он лежал, и лицо держащей его девушки, которая пыталась успокоить и кого-то звала на помощь. На вид ей было лет двадцать с лишним, у неё европейско-азиатский тип лица, короткая стрижка и… карие глаза. Даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, он смог внимательно разглядеть её глаза. Казалось, обычные карие, но что-то неземное в них было, какой-то неземной отблеск.  
— Пустите меня, пустите… — заголосил Вацлав на чешском языке.  
— Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, но попытайся успокоиться, — говорила девушка, продолжая удерживать Вацлава на больничной койке. Он не понимал, на каком языке она говорит: скорее, говорила на смеси европейских и азиатских языков. Поскольку в палате кроме этой загадочной девушки и самого Вацлава пока никого не было, он попытался её разглядеть поближе и даже еле улыбнулся ей. Но тут по телу прошла вторая волна боли, словно его током ударило, а руки… его механические руки начали искрить. Девушка вновь стала звать на помощь, и в палату пришёл мужчина с худощавым лицом, в халате доктора.  
_— Его руки, они заискрились! Разве такое может быть после применения сыворотки? — спросила Габриэла у Скотта.  
— Похоже, наш пациент техномант, его тело реагирует на сыворотку так же, как и твоё. Помнишь?  
— И что с ним теперь делать? Я не хочу, чтобы история, которая приключилась с Эндрю, повторилась и с ним.  
Голоса доктора и его помощницы для в Вацлава звучали, как голоса неземных существ, но сами «эти существа» выглядели, как обычные люди — может, потому, что Вацлав кроме чешского языка плохо знал остальные: английский и другие языки давались ему с трудом. Он вновь попытался привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Помогите, помогите, — на сей раз кричал на английском языке.  
— Кажется наш пациент знает английский, — подметил доктор, осматривая Вацлава.  
— Где я? — на ломанном английском спросил Вацлав.  
— В безопасном месте. Помните, что произошло?  
Коллер отчаянно попытался вспомнить, что с ним случилось, но головная боль не давала ему это сделать, хотя он помнил, как некая корпорация, Источник изобилия, предложила ему и ещё нескольким аугментированным новую жизнь, где его не будут называть апнутым или железякой.  
— Zdroj*, — только и проговорил Вацлав.  
— Успокойтесь, друг мой, — тихо ответил доктор.— Источник изобилия сюда не проберётся.  
Доктор, как оказалось, знает чешский язык, и Вацлав попытался с ним заговорить, но тот сказал парню, чтобы не разговаривал, пока полностью не придёт в себя. После чего вместе с девушкой покинул палату._

_***_

_— На каком языке ты с ним общался Скотт? — полюбопытствовала Габриэла, которая наблюдала за тем, как пациент, за которым она присматривает, попытался завести разговор с её другом.  
— На одном из языков Восточной Европы. За долгие годы жизни на Марсе я изучил почти все языки планеты Земля.  
— Вы хотите вернуться обратно в Эдем? — спросила Габриэла. Скотт только улыбнулся: он был слишком стар для таких полётов, к тому же давно привык к экстремальной и давящей на всех жителей Марса атмосфере, а потерянная во время великого потрясения связь с Землёй говорила о том, что в Эдеме что-то не так.  
— Я слишком стар для таких перелётов. Единственное, что я хочу знать, так это то, зачем Источнику изобилия нужны люди с Земли, — твердо ответил Скотт.  
— Чтобы сделать из них техномантов, наверное, другого ответа у меня нет, — развела руками Габриэла.  
— Здесь только один техномант, у остальных людей никаких отклонений после применения сыворотки не наблюдалось.  
Тут Габриэлу окликнул главный техномант Авроры: ему потребовалась помощь, чтобы разобраться с бортовым самописцем рухнувшего на Линии тени корабля. И Габриэла согласилась помочь, ведь, чтобы достать бортовой самописец, нужно разобрать то место, к которому он прикреплён, а Габриэла на данный момент единственный техник в Авроре. Её подругу, Амелию, попросту не пустили в лабораторный комплекс. Переодевшись в обмундирование техноманта и проверив на всякий случай свои флюиды, которые по-прежнему не восстановились, Габриэла вместе с двумя техномантами Авроры вышла из лабораторного комплекса и направилась к месту крушения корабля. Линия тени не была безопасна ни для простых людей, ни для техномантов. Ближе к вечеру оттуда периодически вылезали голодные хищные кроты и громовая саранча. Увидев отблески электричества, Габриэла велела двум идущим с ней техномантам приготовить своё оружие. Компаньоны её послушали и, достав свои боевые шесты, зарядили их электричеством. Девушка щёлкнула пальцами, проверяя запас электрических флюидов в теле, и, поняв, что сил на борьбу с саранчой хватает, достала свой боевой шест. Приготовилась к схватке с громовой саранчой, хоть это и не самый опасный противник, всё равно нужно быть осторожней: она пускает молнии не хуже любого техноманта. Габриэле во время сражения пришлось несколько раз отскакивать в сторону, дабы не попасть под молнию, пускаемую насекомыми. Победив в схватке, компания двинулась дальше. Начало смеркаться, и главный техномант Авроры, связавшись с Габриэлой, попросил её и двух помощников поспешить с изъятием бортового самописца.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть_

_— Вас поняла, сэр, мы почти на месте, — рапортовала Габриэла.  
Наконец, команда дошла до упавшего на Линии тени корабля с планеты Земля. Здесь никаких препятствий не было, но нужно было поспешить с получением бортового самописца, поэтому Габриэла без лишних слов дала команду двум свои спутникам стоять на страже, а сама запрыгнула во внутрь корабля и, не мешкая, стала отвинчивать чёрный ящик. Источник изобилия поработал на славу, снять чёрный ящик оказалось не так уж и просто: помимо того, что он был ввинчен в упавший челнок, так ещё его заковали в цепь с кодовым замком.  
— Габриэла Мансер, начинает темнеть, нам лучше поспешить с чёрным ящиком, — окликнул её один из техномантов.  
— Я сейчас, — откликнулась девушка, пытаясь сбить кодовый замок с чёрного ящика. Любая попытка оторвать чёрный ящик с того места, куда он был прикручен, заканчивалась провалом. А тут вдруг корабль начало трясти и засасывать в пески: проснулся гигантский клещ, который решил засосать корабль вместе с находящейся внутри девушкой. Увидев это, техноманты, взяв в руки острые клинки, стали бить изо всех сил по лапам клеща.  
— Габриэла Мансер, поспешите, — закричали спутники.  
— Я не могу, он прикручен к борту кодовым замком, придётся применить техномагию, отойдите! — откликнулась девушка. Сосредоточив все электрические флюиды в одной руке, девушка прикоснулась к электронному замку, и только выведя его из строя, смогла достать чёрный ящик, после чего выбросила его из корабля и выскочила в тот момент, когда корабль почти полностью затянуло в пески.  
— Ух, — улыбаясь, произнесла Габриэла, — давненько у меня не было подобных приключений.  
Отрапортовав главному Авроры, что бортовой самописец у неё, Габриэла с двумя спутниками вернулась в лабораторный комплекс. Глава Авроры поблагодарил девушку за помощь и сообщил ей радостную новость о том, что все её медицинские показания и анализы в норме и она может вернуться на место путевой обходчицы, продолжить прокладывать безопасные тропы на Марсе.  
— А как же? — глядя на свои руки, пыталась спросить Габриэла, намекая на необычную силу, исходящую из её рук.  
— Вы о том странном прикосновении к пациенту?  
— Угу, — кивнула девушка.  
— Ваш пациент — техномант, у вас с ним произошёл обмен флюидами, такое бывает.  
Услышав это Габриэла вздохнула с облегчением. Мало того, что на техномантов смотрят, как на мутантов, и частично их побаиваются, так ещё и странная сила, которая могла исходить из рук девушки, была способна сделать её чужой в глазах техномантов.  
Спать ей не хотелось, вся эта атмосфера купола, в которой находится лаборатория Авроры, давила на неё. Габриэла начала ловить себя на мысли, что у неё появляются признаки клаустрофобии.  
«Завтра домой. К друзьям. Они, наверное, начали скучать по мне», — думала она, глядя в потолок.  
— Тоже не спится? — улыбаясь, спросил Скотт, видя сидящую в коридоре девушку.  
— Угу.  
— Знаешь, живя в Офире, я научился не обращать внимание на замкнутое пространство, — улыбнулся учёный.  
— Не понимаю, как ты там жил, — помня слова Ниши, сказала Габриэла.  
— Вот поэтому ты оттуда и сбежала.  
— Я сбежала от того, что не согласна с политикой Источника, а точнее, с политикой Виктора.  
— Это одно и то же, — усмехнулся Скотт._


	6. Добро пожаловать на Марс. Часть 2

После того, как корабль с планеты Земля потерпел крушение на Линии тени Авроры, один из пассажиров, Вацлав Коллер, большую часть времени провел в больничной палате. После того, как он пришёл в себя во второй раз, спать ему больше не хотелось, а хотелось выбраться из палаты и узнать, где оказался. Единственное, что он понял, так это то, что находится где-то в больнице другой страны. Та девушка, которая время от времени появлялась в палате с пожилым учёным, приносила ему еду в палату, затем вновь куда-то уходила. Со временем головная боль прошла, как и шум, тяжесть в суставах. И Вацлав был рад тому, что идёт на поправку, но тут пришла новая напасть: его протезы начали искрить, что пугало не раз.  
— Тише, тише, со временем ты научишься контролировать свои способности, — попыталась успокоить Вацлава та девушка, к появлению которой он уже привык. Вацлав не знал языка, на котором говорит девушка и её друг учёный, но она э, видя, что он ничего не понимает, перешла на английский, хотя знала его не в совершенстве.  
— Ты по-английски понимаешь, можешь говорить? — спросила она.  
— Немного, — кивнул Вацлав.  
— Это хорошо, но, похоже, придётся научить тебя многим вещам, юный Мансер, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Мансер?  
-Ты так же, как и я, техномант, остальные здесь — тоже.  
— Техномант — это кто? — удивлённо спросил Вацлав. Габриэла щёлкнула пальцами, и вдруг вокруг её руки появились электрические молнии. Коллер аж сел на кровати, наблюдая за тем, как молнии без вреда для здоровья девушки обвивали её правую руку, словно это была иллюзия. Когда девушка позволила себе расслабиться, молнии исчезли.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Это делают все техноманты, и ты тоже научишься, но тебе нужно от времени разряжать свои флюиды, а то перегоришь, — улыбнулась она. Вацлав всё ещё не понимал, о чём говорит Габриэла, и, как мог, пытался расспросить её обо всём происходящем вокруг. Габриэла засмущалась немного: она не знала, можно ли посвятить во все тайны техномантов и техномагии того, кто не до конца разбирается в этом. Как назло, её попросили задержаться ещё на один день в лабораториях Авроры, а заодно, раз уж у одного из потерпевших крушение, коим оказался Вацлав Коллер, обнаружились электрические флюиды, обучить его первичным азам техномагии. Понимая, что она останется тут на неопределённое количество времени, Габриэла отпустила свою подругу Амелию и всех остальных спутников, после чего вернулась к элитному бойцу техномантов в ожидании новых указаний. Получив наказ от начальства, она вновь вернулась в палату к Вацлаву и, утешающе положив свою руку на его, сказала:  
— Что ж, если мне разрешили, то расскажу тебе о том, кто ты. Надеюсь для тебя, юный Мансер, это не будет шоком.  
Вацлав кивнул и, поудобнее устроившись на кровати, стал её слушать.  
— Прости, я забыла представиться. Меня зовут Габриэла Мансер, тот человек, который приходил к тебе вместе со мной, — это Искатель Скотт; он учёный и мой лучший друг.  
— А меня зовут Вацлав Коллер, — запинаясь, представился Вацлав.  
— Мне приятно, теперь ты будешь зваться Вацлав Мансер, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Как тебя, но ты не похожа на мою родственницу.  
От этого Габриэла чуть не засмеялась и, сдерживая смех, сказала Вацлаву, что, поскольку он техномансер, то к нему теперь будут обращаться так. Мансер — не только определённый класс людей, но и уважительное обращение.  
— Кто вы? Я ни разу не видел вас в Праге?! — удивленно спросил Вацлав.  
— Прага? Так называется место, откуда ты прилетел?  
— Да, это красивый город, как и сама Чешская республика, — начал объяснять Вацлав. Габриэла не знала, как выглядит эта Прага и Чешская республика, и не знала, как реагировать на слова Вацлава Мансера. Со слов отца она знала, только то, что на планете Земля есть континенты и страны.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Как только встану на ноги, мы вместе полетим в Чехию, — видя удивление в глазах Габриэлы, сказал Вацлав.  
— Чехия — это на планете Земля? Боюсь, Эдем, мы не скоро ее увидим.  
Тут смущаться пришлось Вацлаву, уловив слова девушки, до него начало доходить то, что здесь что-то нечисто.  
— Ты из Источника, куда нас везли? — оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил Вацлав.  
— Тебе и другим повезло, что ты здесь, что это не Источник изобилия. Эти люди просто монстры. Пойдём, я кое-что тебе покажу.  
Габриэла помогла Вацлаву встать с кровати и осторожно вывела из больничной палаты. Они оказались в круглом помещении, где в основном работали учёные Авроры. Увидев, что Габриэла Мансер пытается куда-то вывести ещё не до конца пришедшего пациента, они поинтересовались о том, куда она его ведёт, но девушка, успокоив их, заверила, что хочет отвести Вацлава в комнату отдыха и показать ему часть красной планеты.  
— Так его Вацлавом зовут. И как тебе удалось это узнать? — поинтересовалась одна из учёных.  
— Я знаю подход ко всем новичкам, — улыбнулась Габриэла. Отведя Вацлава в комнату отдыха и устроив его в уютном кресле, девушка открыла боковую панель, а затем панорамное окно.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Это наш дом, — объявила она. Вацлав был зачарован видами красной планеты: несмотря на то, что за окном сейчас утро, в утреннем небе были видны звёзды и ореол какой-то планеты.  
— Это что, планетарий? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Что ты, — хихикнула Габриэла. — Это всего лишь планета Марс, а это — Меркурий.  
— Марс! Я, наверное, сплю, — тихо произнёс Вацлав.  
— Тебе не сказали, куда тебя и остальных везти собираются?  
— Э-э, нет, сказали, что в лучшее место, — со смущением ответил Вацлав.  
— А мы все думали, что лучшее место — Земля, — произнесла Габриэла.  
— Поэтому ты назвала её Эдемом, как Райский сад?  
Габриэла кивнула и, подсев к Вацлаву поближе, стала рассказывать про жизнь на красной планете и о том, как была потеряна связь с Землёй и немногочисленные поселенцы на красной планете потеряли связь с колыбелью человечества, и теперь главная задача техномантов — найти путь обратно. Вацлав не знал, что ответить Габриэле, так стремящейся попасть на Землю. Планету, которую тут называют Раем, давно разорили и разграбили, вдобавок там идёт непрекращающаяся война между аугментированными и так называемыми чистыми.  
— Что-то не так? Я вижу, ты до сих пор не можешь понять, как тут оказался? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Для меня всё в новинку, но я постараюсь привыкнуть к этому, — улыбнулся Вацлав.

***

Медицинские показания Вацлава были в норме, и его вместе с двумя аугами выписали из больницы, определили им место жительства в вольном городе Ноктис. Люди, как и сам Вацлав, были напуганы: им никто не объяснил, куда их везут. Выходить из герметичного лабораторного комплекса им не хотелось: они боялись, что как только выйдут, то задохнутся без воздуха, но техноманты Авроры объяснили им, что благодаря сыворотке они могут свободно дышать воздухом. Габриэла вместе с подругой Амелией усадили аугментированных и Вацлава в «Скиталец» и повезли в вольный город Ноктис. По дороге до нового дома, Вацлав всё выглядывал в узкое окно марсохода и пытался разглядеть всё, мимо чего проезжал «Скиталец». Глория только улыбаясь, наблюдая за здоровым любопытством своего нового ученика и, возможно, нового коллеги.  
— Подруга, может, усадим твоего подопечного на место помощника водителя? — предложила Амелия.  
— А можно в таких условиях? Всё же он не видел нашей фауны, испугается поди, — глядя на Вацлава, ответила Габлиэла.  
— Да что тут может быть такого? Только песчаные скаты и дикие червеголовые страусы, а они безобидны для людей, — откликнулась Амелия.  
— Вацлав Мансер, хотите увидеть красоту Марса? — обратилась к нему Габриэла.  
Вацлав кивнул. Тогда Амелия разрешила сесть ему на место помощника водителя. Лобовое окно оказалось достаточно большим для того, чтобы Вацлав смог разглядеть всё, мимо чего проезжал марсоход. Возле гигантских скал бродили какие-то диковинные существа, напоминающие страусов, но вместо перьев у них на спине был роговой панцирь с наростами, а шея этих животных была лысая, как у стервятника, вдобавок были длинные хвосты, покрытые шипами.  
— Что это? — обратился он к девушке-водителю. Амелия поняла, о чём спрашивает её юный Мансер, и, улыбнувшись, ответила:  
— Дикие страусы.  
— Моя подруга сказала, что это дикие страусы, — перевела Габриэла.  
— Тут ещё и не такое можно увидеть, — улыбнулся Искатель Скотт. Вацлав придвинулся к окну, чтобы рассмотреть поближе диких страусов и марсианские скалы, испещренные железными трубами и металлическими лесам. Чтобы сократить путь до Ноктиса, Амелия срезала путь и поехала по менее опасным узким каньонам. Здесь практически не было никакой живности, кроме гигантских светящихся медуз, освещавших проходы в скалах.  
— Это! Это, — Вацлав начал заикаться, засмотревшись на диковинку.  
— Верно, юный Мансер, это медузы, — улыбнулся Искатель Скотт.  
— Но как, ведь тут воды нет?!  
— Воды нет, а они есть, а точнее, они есть там, где, возможно, есть вода, — сказала Габриэла.  
— Но я вам советую, юный Мансер, не прикасаться к этим медузам, они ядовитые, — сказал Искатель Скотт.  
— Вы их сюда завезли? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Вряд ли их сюда завезли колонисты: кому нужны медузы, саранча и страусы? — чуть смеясь, сказал Скотт.  
— Ну, насчёт страусов я бы поспорила: сливки из их яиц просто чудесны, они даже могут заменить воду, — вмешалась в разговор Амелия.  
— Но это только если удастся приручить этих птиц, мадам Перевозчик.  
— В Ноктисе их приручают, — добавила Габриэла.  
— А ещё никто не стал бы брать с собой кротов и скатов, так что это истинные обитатели Марса, — ответил на вопрос Вацлава Искатель скотт.  
Наконец марсоход «Скиталец» подъехал к подъёмной платформе в Ноктис, и, въехав на подъёмную платформу, Амелия вышла из машины и направилась к пульту управления. Дальше дело было за Габриэлой: она вместе с искателем Скоттом пошла договариваться с торговым принцем Дандоло о приёме в город одного нового техноманта и трёх простых людей. Дандоло был рад принять в город новоприбывших. Воды и еды было достаточно, чтобы прокормить новых поселенцев, а так как расположен город в скалах и достаточно далеко от Офира — никакие шпионы из соседнего города и подвластных ему колоний прийти в Ноктис не могут, а значит, люди могут жить здесь спокойно. Вацлав проследовал вслед за Габриэлой в свой новый дом, по дороге туда осматривая город, в котором он теперь будет жить. Ноктис оказался неким подобием восточного города, даже его люди, приветливые торговцы, были одеты по восточному.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала Габриэла.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Постой, чем я здесь буду заниматься? Не сидеть же на месте, — пожаловался Вацлав.  
— Ты техномант, и пока ты не знаешь, как пользоваться своими силами, я буду тебя учить. А пока располагайся и отдыхай, — улыбнулась девушка и вышла из дома. Дом был небольшим, но уютным, каменный пол был устелён разными коврами, кровать хоть и казалась жесткой, но постельное бельё на ней достаточно мягкое, а два окна в доме хорошо освещали его.  
«Вот это да», — подумал Вацлав, растянувшись на кровати и думая о том, что его жизнь кардинально изменилась, и какая бы она не была на Марсе, скучать ему точно не придётся.


	7. Время учеников

Первый раз за всю жизнь Вацлав смог нормально поспать. Хоть и не у себя дома. Перелёт был долгим и мучительным, вдобавок «жёсткая посадка» и несколько дней, проведённых в больничной палате. Просыпаясь, Вацлав не мог понять, утро сейчас или ночь. Город Ноктис расположен в скалах долины Маринер, и они препятствуют попаданию солнечного света в город, правда, не только скалы: тень от Меркурия покрывает не только Линию Авроры, но и часть Ноктиса. Встав с кровати и приведя себя в порядок, Вацлав вышел из дома. Казалось, город и не засыпал вовсе: торговые лавки по-прежнему были открыты и жители всё также ходили по городу. Сидеть дома Вацлаву не хотелось, и он решил прогуляться по Ноктису. Похоже, люди здесь давно привыкли к чужеземцам, и поэтому на Коллера никто не обращал внимание.  
— Вижу, ты уже привык к городу? — раздался знакомый голос за спиной Вацлава. Это была Габриэла, ей сегодня ничего делать не надо, поэтому она спокойно разгуливала по городу в компании молодого парня с панковской причёской и механическим протезом правой руки.  
— Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему этому, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Ты уже кушал? — спросила она.  
Вацлав мотнул головой. Габриэла вместе со своим компаньоном повела Коллера ко столу, где продавали еду.  
— Я видел, но не знаю, съедобно ли это или нет? — поморщился Вацлав.  
— Вполне, — проговорил парень, стоящий рядом с девушкой.  
— Тут вполне земная еда, — перевела слова своего компаньона Габриэла и что-то протянула продавцу, после чего он налил в жестяную миску что-то вроде похлёбки, а Габриэла в свою очередь протянула её Вацлаву.  
— Ешь, тебе нужно набраться сил, юный Мансер, — улыбнулась она. Вацлав сначала понюхал эту похлёбку, затем пригубил. Поняв, что местная еда вполне пригодна для употребления в пищу, Коллер залпом осушил всю миску.  
— Вкусно, что это?  
— Овощная похлёбка, — ответила девушка.  
— Овощи, но как это возможно на Марсе! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Из-за происшествия, названного Смутой, многие плантации погибли, но жителям Ноктиса удалось не только сохранить некоторые культуры, но и вырастить новые. Также Габриэла объяснила Вацлаву, что если он хочет что-либо купить, то ему необходимо раздобыть несколько флаконов с сывороткой, которую можно выкачать из диких животных; но убийство животных ради сыворотки запрещено, поэтому сыворотку можно выкачать только у тех животных, которые нападают первыми.  
— Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью ради сыворотки, — развёл руками Вацлав.  
— Тогда ты можешь обменять любую вещь здесь на еду или одежду, подойдёт любой металлический мусор или любая ткань, найденная тобой, — объяснила Габриэла.  
— Габриэла Мансер, я хочу быть полезен приютившему меня обществу, что я могу сделать для вас?  
— Всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Скажи, кем ты работал на Земле?  
— Я инженер, до прибытия на Марс занимался изготовлением протезов и аугментаций, а также испытанием и приживлением их.  
— Ты прямо как Искатель Скотт, он у нас специалист по технике, как и Перевозчик Амелия. Но та сила, которая протекает в твоём теле, не даст тебе сидеть на месте.  
— Моя сила — это мои знания, — пояснил Вацлав.  
— Не только. Ты же видел, что твои руки искрились: в твоём теле есть электрические флюиды, которые тебе придётся иногда разгружать, чтобы не было перегрузки, — объяснила Габриэла.  
— А это опасно? Просто я не раз испытывал перегрузку.  
— Видишь Эндрю, — кивнула девушка в сторону компаньона.  
— Ты про парня с механическим протезом?  
— Угу. Он потерял руку, пытаясь скрыть свои флюиды; просто произошла перегрузка, а когда он пытался разгрузить свои силы, то полностью утратил над ними контроль.  
Вацлав прикусил губу, слушая рассказ Габриэлы про её компаньона Эндрю; ему совсем не хотелось терять в очередной раз свои конечности.  
— И что я должен сделать? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Тут есть небольшая арена, где молодые техноманты разгружают свою силу, и я сделаю из тебя настоящего техноманта.  
Габриэла повела Вацлава к небольшой арене, которую создал Дандоло для того, чтобы там тренировались прибывшие в Ноктис техноманты. До того, как источник показал своё истинное лицо, техномантов в городе торговцев не было, поэтому арену для тренировки полулюдей-полубогов соорудили на спех, и посмотреть на то, как тренируются юные техноманты, приходит не только Дандоло, но и всё население Ноктиса. На арене уже тренировались двое молодых бойцов, их тренером был один из великих магистров — Мансер Мэлвин. Вацлав только диву давался, наблюдая, как из рук будущих Мансеров выходят молнии и электрические дуги. Неужели и он сможет точно так же управлять своими способностями? Пока Вацлав наблюдал за всем этим действом, Габриэла отошла о него и направилась к Мансеру Мэлвину.  
— Полулюди-полубоги нас боятся и уважают, — улыбаясь, сказал Эндрю.  
— Ты это мне? — спросил Вацлав, пытаясь понять, что хочет от него молодой техномант.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Я не так… хорошо… говорю на английском, как Габриэла, но, да… я тебе… — попытался начать разговор Эндрю.  
— Я тоже плохо знаю этот язык и с Габриэлой Мансер с трудом нашёл общий язык, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Не… бойся, ты привыкнешь к своим способностям, — улыбнулся в ответ Эндрю. Переговорив с магистром Мэлвином, Габриэла вернулась к ребятам и объявила, что Вацлав следующий на тренировку.  
— А что, если у меня не получится? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Этого не произойдёт, приятель, дай-ка я тебе покажу, — предложил Эндрю. Взяв в руки свой шест, молодой техномант запрыгнул на арену, после чего пригласил туда Вацлава. Коллер послушался его и тоже спрыгнул на арену.  
— Только не сжарь его током, — выкрикнула Габриэла другу.  
— Током! — удивился Коллер.  
— Да, видишь тот камень? — кивнул Эндрю.  
— Угу.  
Эндрю сосредоточился на камне и, протянув свою механическую руку, пустил в камень молнию.  
— Теперь ты, просто сосредоточься и протяни любую руку, моя сила сосредоточена в правой руке, но я развиваю и левую тоже.  
Вацлав сосредоточился на камне, и сделал всё так, как велел Эндрю, но из его руки только искры появились.  
— Ничего, тебя никто не гонит. Может, у тебя получится создать энергетический купол вокруг себя.  
Тут в глазах Эндрю появились искры, и он, замахав шестом, создал энергетический купол вокруг себя, после чего предложил сделать то же самое Коллеру. Вацлав попробовал и это сделать, поначалу у него получилось создать электрический купол вокруг себя, но он утратил контроль на флюидами, и если бы в тренировку не вмешалась Габриэла, которая, выскочив на арену, протянула руку сквозь энергетический барьер Вацлава, вытащила его от туда, то он поджарил бы себя.  
— Похоже, плохой из меня техномант, — признался Вацлав.  
— У меня тоже с первого раза не получалось, но потом…  
— Мои родители не были техномантами, как тогда из меня такое получилось.  
— Мои тоже не были… но я оказался техномантом, — сказал Эндрю.  
— Никто не знает, откуда в наших жилах течёт вместо крови электричество. Задолго до твоего прилёта на Марс, я думала, что такое только здесь бывает, что солнечная радиация как-то повлияла на определённое количество людей, но оказалось, что техноманты есть и на Земле, — протягивая руку Вацлаву, сказала Габриэла. Несмотря то, что он потерпел две неудачи в тренировках, Коллер попросил Габриэлу продолжить его тренировать, и она, вновь посоветовавшись с Мансером Мэлвином, согласилась. Раз уж у Вацлава не получается бесконтактно вырабатывать флюиды, то ему было предложено потренироваться с оружием. Эндрю протянул ему свой шест и показал, как передавать свои флюиды оружию. Вацлав кивнул и сосредоточил все силы на шесте, и тот сразу же заискрился.  
— Невероятно! Удивился Вацлав.  
— Вот видишь, а ты боялся, попробуй ударить шестом по той скале, — кивнул в сторону скалы Эндрю. Держа искрящийся в руках шест, Коллер подошёл к скале и со всей силой ударил по ней, оставив обугленный участок. Габриэла решила сама потренировать Вацлава, но тут ей замахала руками Ниша, и девушка пошла ко второй своей подруге.  
— Габриэла Мансер, тебя вызывает Дандоло, — сказала Ниша подруге.


	8. Работа в команде

Рядом с великим магистром Мансером Мелвином стоял торговец, и только по его виду Габриэла поняла, что торговцам Ноктиса нужна её помощь. Как только она представилась Мансеру Мелвину, тот сразу перешёл к делу. Оказалось, этот запыхавшийся торговец пришёл из каравана, который следовал из Офира в Ноктис, и почти на подходе к городу увяз в песках, вдобавок он оказался атакован песчаными скатами.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я не только помогла вытащить караванную тележку из песков, но и отбиться от песчаных скатов? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Вы всё верно поняли, Мансер Габриэла, и возьмите с собой новичка, — посоветовал Мансер Мэлвин.  
— Вацлава? Но его флюиды пока не так сильно развиты! — развела руками Габриэла.  
— Песчаные скаты не так опасны, пусть потренирует себя на них.  
— Я поняла вас, Мансер Мэлвин, сейчас же выхожу, — с этими словами Габриэла покинула великого магистра Мэлвина и пошла к своей команде. Ниша, Амелия, Скотт, Фобос и Эндрю по-прежнему находились возле арены и смотрели, как Вацлав тренируется на камнях и деревьях. Честно признаться, у него прекрасно получалось владеть шестом и даже заряжать его своими флюидами. Теперь для того, чтобы взять его с собой в поход, нужно дать ему нормальную для жителей Марса одежду.  
— Вацлав, можно тебя? — окликнула его Габриэла. Услышав голос Габриэлы, Коллер остановил свою тренировку и пошёл к девушке.  
— Что хотел от тебя великий магистр? — спросила Ниша у подруги.  
— Хочет, чтобы я вытащила торговцев из песчаной ловушки и взяла в дорогу Вацлава, — ответила Габриэла.  
— Ты считаешь, что он готов к первому походу?  
— Я так не считаю, — хмыкнула Габриэла, — так считает Мансер Мэлвин, и пока я не занимаю пост великого магистра, приходится выполнять его указания, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Звали, Габриэла Мансер? — спросил Вацлав, подойдя к девушке.  
— Зови меня просто Габриэла. Когда меня называют Мансером, только и ждут каких-то действий от меня.  
— Хорошо, Габриэла.  
— Великий магистр хочет, чтобы я взяла тебя с собой в поход, чтобы освободить торговый караван, застрявший в песках, — пояснила девушка.  
— Буду рад помочь, — согласился Вацлав.  
— Для начала нужно тебе дать обмундирование техноманта, оно усилит твои флюиды.  
— И где мне его взять?  
— Я куплю его тебе, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
Когда Вацлав надел свою первую униформу, по его телу прошёлся приятный холодок, а затем дрожь; чтобы унять её, Вацлав сжал обе руки в кулаки, только после этого дрожь ушла.  
— Что это было? — спросил он у Габриэлы.  
— Твои флюиды перестраиваются, со мной тоже такое было, — вежливо ответила девушка. Вместе с Габриэлой и мутантом Фобосом Вацлав пошёл на своё первое задание, Габриэла по пути к выходу из Ноктиса ввела его в курс дела и сказала, что пока она и Фобос отбиваются от песчаных скатов, Вацлав должен помочь торговцам вытащить караван из песков.  
— Я хорошо разбираюсь в технике, так что смогу помочь, — заверил Вацлав Габриэлу.  
— Так ты у нас ещё и техник, это похвально, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Габриэла Мансер, — обратился к ней Фобос.  
— Да.  
— Известно, как далеко остановился караван?  
— Торговец, который на своих двоих пришёл в город, сказал, что они застряли приблизительно между каньоном и долиной Маринер. Ездовых страусов команда решила не брать: в городе мало людей, которые дрессируют и продают этих птиц, к тому же нужно было проверить безопасные пути, ведущие из Ноктиса в долину Маринер, а если что-то там изменилось и возникли новые преграды, то их нужно устранить. Вацлав шёл вслед за Габриэлой, с опаской поглядывая на здоровенного мутанта, который на любой взгляд в его сторону отвечал улыбкой.  
— Наш здоровяк знает много чего о людях и о людских языках. Если что-то хочешь спросить его, спрашивай, — разрядила обстановку Габриэла.  
— Кто он? Он выглядит не так как все, — спросил Вацлав.  
— Я мутант. Мы, мутанты, возникли в результате смуты, — протянул Фобос.  
— Ты понимаешь мой язык?! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Да, я много знаю языков, меня мама обучила, — при слове «мама» Фобос опустил голову, и Вацлав понял, что эта тема для здоровяка Фобоса — табу.  
— А что за «Смута»?  
— Время, когда мы потеряли связь с планетой Землёй и орбита красной планеты изменилась, — вздохнула Габриэла.  
— Теперь ясно, почему на Марсе так жарко, обычно все планеты кроме Земли холодные, за исключением Меркурия.  
По дороге к застрявшему каравану, Вацлав осматривал местности: несмотря на жару и некоторых животных, о которых упомянула Габриэла, на Марсе не так уж и плохо, кое-где виднелась редкая растительность, похожая на земную.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Это растение похоже на алое, которое растёт на Земле, — заметил Вацлав.  
— Так и есть, это оно. Большинство растений, привезённых с Земли, погибло в первые дни смуты, так же и с животными, и с некоторыми людьми, другие мутировали и приспособились к новой жизни. Вацлав так засмотрелся на все красоты Марса, что чуть ненароком задел сидящего в песке песчаного ската; животное тут же поднялось из песков и напало на Вацлава и команду, с которой он шёл.  
— Ой, прости, я не хотел тебя тревожить, — отошёл назад Вацлав. Габриэла тут же пришла юному Мансеру Вацлаву на помощь, одним ударом электрического кулака сбила ската.  
— Он жив? Я не хотел его обижать, — Спросил Вацлав.  
— В отключке. На будущее: смотри под ноги, тут, помимо скатов, могут быть более опасные звери, — дала наказ Габриэла.  
— Понял, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
Дорога была долгая, и уже начало темнеть, а темнота — не самое подходящее время для прогулок по долинам Марса. Начали выползать из песков марсианские кроты-убийцы. Вацлав ещё не совсем овладел своими флюидами, поэтому ему пришлось атаковать противника своим шестом, а вот его учитель, Габриэла, лихо запускала в нападающий на неё и её отряд животных электрические молнии; Фобос тоже был не промах: казалось, что этого гиганта ранить нельзя, он отбивался от кротов двуручной булавой.  
— Я помогу, — решил Вацлав и присоединился к борьбе ребят. Передав свои Электрические флюиды боевому шесту, он со всей силы жахнул им крота, тот заревел так, что у Вацлава чуть не лопнули барабанные перепонки. Удары шеста Коллера только разозлили зверя, Вацлав подбежал и ударил ещё раз и ещё, но зверь не шелохнулся.  
— Поберегись, — услышал он, и тут Фобос так махнул своей дубиной, что крот пошатнулся и упал на землю.  
— Я пытался, честное слово, пытался, — стал признаваться Вацлав.  
— Твоих флюидов хватает только на мелких животных, но помощь ценю, — улыбнулась Габриэла, добивая последнего крота. Ребята вновь продолжили путь и наконец нашли увязший в песках караван. Пока Габриэла и Фобос оглушали песчаных скатов, Вацлав тут же подбежал к застрявшим в песках тележкам и стал смотреть, как же их вытащить.  
— Ты там поторопись, юный Мансер, нужно успеть до заката, а то и клещи могут повыскакивать, — окликнула Габриэла Вацлава.  
— Делаю, что могу. Мне нужны инструменты, — откликнулся Вацлав. Отбившись от скатов, Габриэла достала кое-какие инструменты, прихваченные с собой, и протянула их Коллеру.  
— Благодарю, — улыбнулся тот. Наконец Вацлаву удалось вытащить тележки каравана из песков, и когда вся команда пристроилась в одной из них, караван двинулся обратно в Ноктис, идя не напрямую, а через каньоны, где нет опасных животных.


	9. Под чёрными сводами Офира

Почти сразу же после выписки из больницы Адама командировали в военный корпус Офира, который возглавляла женщина-военный Элиза Мэйер. Виктор, видя, что память Адама до сих пор не восстановилась и он не знает, на каком языке говорят на Марсе, сразу смекнул, что из Дженсена получится превосходный солдат, который, не задавая вопросов, будет выполнять все его приказы, а чтобы солдат-техномант Адам Дженсен не пытался вспомнить, как он тут оказался, его лучше загрузить работой.  
— При всём моём уважении к вам, Виктор, — начала Элиза, осматривая Адама с ног до головы, — вам не кажется, что давать мне во служение солдата, не помнящего, кто он, немного не разумно?  
Виктор взял Элизу за руку и отвёл её в сторону.  
— Из человека, потерявшего память, получится послушный и самый лучший солдат, который прекрасно послужит Источнику, — улыбаясь, сказал Виктор. От кривой улыбки Виктора Элизе стало не по себе, как будто каменная статуя, потрёпанная временем, улыбнулась.  
— Ладно, — скривила лицо Элиза, — я сделаю из него солдата.  
— Вот и договорились, — улыбнулся Виктор и, передав Адама в руки Элизы, ушёл.  
Если люди, живущие на Марсе, не понимали языка, на котором говорит Адам, то Адам благодаря речевому анализатору прекрасно понимал, что от него хотят. Элиза Мэйер для того, чтобы проверить, на что способен новый солдат, отдала его во служение Оружейнику Питу. Тот от Адама ничего сверхъестественного не требовал, ему нужно было, чтобы Адам отправился в шахты и перебил в них грозовую саранчу.  
«Саранчу! Они что, сами не могут убить насекомых», — удивился Адам, но наказ понял. Перед тем, как отправиться на своё первое задание, Пит вручил ему пистолет со вставленным в него шприцом.  
— Можешь выкачать сыворотку из насекомых, её мало, но она жизненно необходима для граждан Марса, к тому же это валюта, которой расплачиваются на этой планете.  
Адам кивнул и отправился к шахтам. Он только недавно на Марсе, а его уже отдали во служение военным, которые требуют от него, чтобы он перебил каких-то насекомых в шахтах. Военным, охраняющим вход в шахту, уже доложили про новобранца, и поэтому они легко пропустили Адама, бросив пару фраз в его сторону. Адам никак не отреагировал, а спокойно открыл дверь, ведущую в шахты, и спустился вниз.  
Вся шахта состояла из каменных и железных сводов, которые прекрасно дополняли друг друга, судя по железным конструкциям и трубам, которыми была испещрена шахта, их проложили совсем недавно, и они не успели покрыться ржавчиной. Пока никаких насекомых в шахте Адам не обнаружил. Похоже, Оружейник Пит и остальные просто захотели проверить его на прочность. Но как только Адам завернул за очередной угол шахты, то чуть не опешил: возле одной из стен кружили какие-то непонятные существа, у них были зубастые рты, из которых торчало что-то похожее на светящиеся цветы. На всякий случай приготовив пушку Тесла, Адам подошёл поближе, чтобы рассмотреть этих существ, но тут случайно задел ногой мелкий камушек, чем и выдал себя. Странные существа заметили неприятеля и, не отходя от стены, стали пускать в Дженсена молнии. Адам попытался отскочить, но тут же получил слабый разряд электричества в неаугментированную часть тела.  
— Ах вы так, ну ладно, — развернувшись, он пустил электрический заряд из Теслы в насекомых. Это была плохая идея: громовая саранча начала ходить по кругу, все особи в стаи вырабатывали электричество, которым они периодически пускали в Адама.  
— Ну ладно, — поменяв теслу на нанолезвие, Адам, как на адреналине, не обращая внимания на электрические заряды, исходящие от насекомых, вплотную приблизился к саранче и начал махать нанолезвиями. Последнее насекомое, которое попыталось убежать, он добил зарядом из Теслы.  
— Ух, наверное, это и есть громовая саранча, — выдохнул Адам. — Теперь ясно, почему солдаты её боятся и почему туда отправили меня.  
Обойдя тела насекомых, Адам как мог собрал выкачал из тел насекомых сыворотку, после чего взял тело одного из них и вернулся к Оружейнику Питу.  
— Ты неважно выглядишь, ступай-ка в медпункт, — посоветовал Пит.  
Дженсен послушно пошёл в медпункт, где его ждали те же врачи, которых он увидел, когда очнулся. Что сказать врачам, он не знал, но они, похоже, поняли, что его слегка поджарила громовая саранча, и стали обрабатывать раны Адаму. Нужно было как-то адаптироваться в обществе Марса, поэтому сразу после обработки своих ран Дженсен решил прогуляться по Офиру, вдруг тут продают специальные разговорники для общения марсиан с землянами. На рынках Офира в основном продавали еду и разную одежду, и только у одного из продавцов он нашёл книги.  
— Добрый вечер сэр, — поздоровался продавец. — Что хотите купить?  
Адам ничего не ответил, он продолжал осматривать книги.  
— Вы что, с Земли свалились? Похоже, в Эдеме всё ещё есть люди, — пошутил продавец. Услышав это, Адам скривил кончики губ, показывая, что он не понимает шутку.  
— Хотите разговаривать на нашем языке? Тогда вот, — сказал продавец и указал на нужную Дженсену книгу. Адам было потянул к книге руку.  
— Стоимость — одна сыворотка.  
Не понимая, как расплачиваться, Дженсен протянул продавцу шприц с выкаченной из саранчи сывороткой. Продавец перекачал сыворотку в свободный флакон и вернул шприц Адаму вместе с разговорником. Кивнув в одобрение, Адам вернулся с казармы к Элизе Мэйер и, зайдя в данную ему комнату, приступил к изучению марсианского языка. Сидеть где-нибудь в городе на скамейке ему не хотелось, в городе была какая-то неестественная и давящая атмосфера, и у Дженсена создавалось впечатление, что что-то тут не так. Жители города вели себя осторожно по отношению друг к другу, и когда Адам проходил мимо них, они даже не посмотрели в его сторону. У Адама сложилось такое впечатление, что они чего-то или кого-то боятся; ещё в городе полно военных.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Отдыхаешь, солдат? — спросила Элиза, проходя мимо комнаты Адама. Теперь, выучив пару фраз и зная, как сконструировать их, Адам смог ответить девушке-военному.  
— Жду дальнейших приказов, миссис…  
— Мэйер, сержант Мэйер. Это похвально, что ты начал изучать наш язык, — приветливо улыбнулась Элиза, и добавила: — На сегодня новых заданий нет, можешь пойти в город и развлечься.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Адам.  
— Я понимаю, что ты новенький тут, но тебе нужно привыкнуть к новому месту жительства, — понимающе сказала девушка.  
Адам согласился с Элизой и, чтобы не вести себя как барин, решил прогуляться по городу. Элиза посоветовала ему пойти в бар «Диковинка» где отдыхают жители Офира, Дженсен туда и направился, хотя он толком не знал, как и что он будет там заказывать, местная еда и напитки, которые продавались в городе, показались ему несъедобными и невкусными.  
— Вам помочь, мистер? — услышал Дженсен у себя за спиной чей-то голос.  
— «Диковинка», — проговорил Адам. Рабочий тут же начал рассказывать ему про то, как пройти в бар. Некоторые слова Дженсен разобрать не смог, поэтому попытался попросить рабочего жестами рассказать.  
— Я лучше отведу вас туда? — согласился рабочий и повёл Дженсена в «Диковинку».  
«Что ж, по крайней мере, не все в городе такие осторожные», — подметил Адам. Как позже заметил Адам, даже в «Диковинке» царила давящая атмосфера, хотя люди и ночные бабочки, работающие в баре, этого не замечали и весело продолжали разговаривать друг с другом.  
— Добрый вечер, вам чего? — вежливо спросил бармен у Адама.  
— Чего-нибудь крепкого, хочу расслабиться после работы, — так же вежливо ответил Дженсен.  
— Ясно, — бармен тут же полез на полку с напитками и, достав с неё бутылку с густой и белой жижей, налил её в стакан и протянул Дженсену.  
— Что это?  
— Сливки из яиц страусов, смешанные с алкоголем. Адам только пригубил, и тут же в голову ударило как после хорошего виски.  
— За счёт заведения, в следующий раз заплатишь мне две сыворотки, — сказал бармен.

***

— Что-то не так, подруга? — обратился Эндрю к Нише, видя, что девушка слегка приуныла.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответила Ниша.  
— Но я же вижу, если тебя что-то беспокоит. Лучше выскажись, полегчает.  
— Ну что тебе сказать, завтра я снова отбываю в Офир вместе с караваном торговцев из Ноктиса.  
Нише при всём своём желании не хотелось возвращаться в этот тёмный и нелюбимый город, в котором прошло её детство и детство её подруг, но, поскольку она согласилась шпионить в пользу Ноктиса, другого выбора у неё не было. Эндрю повезло, он не жил в городе, которым управляет Источник Изобилия. Он был там в качестве помощника торговца Фиорело до момента встречи с Габриэлой, а детство Ниши, Габриэлы и Амелии проходило в Офире, и всё, что девушки видели, — это угнетение не только мутантов, но и низшего класса людей. Меньше всего Нише хотелось находиться подле Виктора и сквозь силу улыбаться ему. Если Виктор почувствует, что Ниша ведёт себя как-то не так по отношению к нему, то пиши пропало, этим она себя выдаст, и тогда её опять отправят в лагерь для перевоспитания.  
— Я понимаю тебя, точнее, пытаюсь понять, я не жил в Офире и не знаю, как там живут люди, — погладив девушку по спине в утешение, сказал Эндрю.  
— Тебе повезло родиться в Ноктисе, — еле улыбнулась Ниша.  
— А ты?  
— Что я? — не поняла девушка.  
— Я видел людей Офира, ты на них не похожа, как ты и твои родители там очутились?  
— А, ты об этом.  
Ниша на самом деле не похожа на жителей Офира, так как жители города, которым управляет Источник Изобилия, похожи больше на европейцев, а Ниша по внешнему виду и своим манерам похожа на азиатку.  
— Мы живём в Офире с момента войны между Авророй и Источником, — вздохнула девушка.  
— То есть вы жили когда-то в вольном городе?  
— Да, и по глупости моих родителей, которые поверили тогда ещё молодому Виктору, мы переселились в Офир.  
— Не переживай так, Ниша, — попытался успокоить девушку Эндрю. — Виктор, похоже, своими лестными речами всех заставил поверить в то, что в Офире рай, да и к тому же ты едешь туда не одна.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты со мной поедешь? Тебе там делать нечего, — улыбнулась Ниша.  
— Нет, не я.  
— А кто тогда?  
— Амелия. Она выказала своё желание ехать в Офир с тобой, — ответил Эндрю.  
— А она что там забыла?! — удивлённо спросила девушка.  
— Она Перевозчик.  
— Да, но все в Офире думают, что Габриэла взяла её в плен, — развела руками Ниша.


	10. Новый техномант Источника. Часть 1

Утром Ниша вместе с торговцами из Ноктиса по главной дороге отправилась в Офир. Весь путь до главного города Источника изобилия она думала над тем, чем будет заниматься в городе. Конечно, сначала надо наведаться в бар «Диковинка» и навестить там оппозиционерку по прозвищу Булгаков, она главный поставщик информации в городе. Виктор наверняка не знает, что Ниша прибывает в город вместе с караваном торговцев, а значит, у неё будет достаточно времени, чтобы обойти все закоулки Офира до тех пор, пока её не заметит Виктор. Вслед за караваном и Нишей в Офир ехала на своём марсоходе Перевозчица Амелия, которая выказала желание поддержать свою подругу, и как только та соберёт достаточное количество информации, доставить её в целости и сохранности обратно в Ноктис. Караван спокойно проехал через долину Маринер и приблизился к воротам Офира.  
— Приехали, — окликнул один из торговцев Нишу. Главный в караване подошёл к воротам города, где стояли двое охранников, и протянул одному из них документы.  
— Я вижу, наша жемчужина и наш главный перевозчик спаслись из плена Авроры, — улыбнулся охранник, глядя на Нишу и подошедшую к ним Амелию.  
— Да, красавчик, я могу сбежать из какого угодно плена, — подмигнула Ниша и добавила, — Пропустишь нас?  
Проверив все документы, а также повозку с фруктами и овощами из Ноктиса, и убедившись в том, что никто посторонний в караване не ехал, охранники открыли перед караваном ворота Офира.  
— Они, что, каждый раз так досматривают торговцев? — шепнула Амелия подруге.  
— После бунта Габриэлы и нашего побега — да, всех, — ответила Ниша.  
— Ладно, вернусь в свой ангар, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — сказала Амелия подруге и пошла к трущобам. Чтобы не привлекать к себе и подруге внимание, Ниша, дождавшись, пока торговцы разгрузятся, подождала немного и тоже направилась в трущобы: правда, не в сам район трущоб, а в бар «Диковинка». Чтобы продержаться в городе, нужно немного разгрузить голову и не думать о том, как военная полиция Источника угнетает горожан.  
Как только Ниша появилась в баре, бармен объявил на всё заведение возвращение всеми любимой актрисы. Правда, единственное, что знает Ниша из актёрского мастерства, — это танец гейши и правила ведения чайной церемонии, а также — как правильно подмигнуть Виктору, чтобы он выдал все тайны.  
— Вижу, ты рад меня видеть, Фрэнк, — подойдя к барной стойке, улыбнулась Ниша.  
— Ещё как. Тебе как всегда? Вина?  
— Нет, — наклонившись к бармену, сказала Ниша, — у меня тут важная миссия, так что я буду сок алоэ, пожалуй.  
— Мадам Булгаков, как всегда, наверху, — наливая тёплый напиток в стакан, сказал Фрэнк. Бар «Диковинка» был единственным местом, где можно было не секретничать друг с другом, ведь он находился на окраине трущоб, где в основном командовали воры Антона и оппозиционеры. Тёплый сок алоэ был не очень вкусным, но всё же Ниша допила его до конца, после чего поднялась на второй этаж и направилась к месту, где обычно заседали оппозиционеры. На этот раз мадам Булгаков на месте не оказалось, а находившийся в её кабинете оппозиционер сказал Нише, что её информатор опять орудует в окрестностях делового района.  
— Что? И ты её одну отпустил? Её наверняка поймает Виктор, а ты знаешь, как он поступает с отступниками, — Ниша собиралась сорваться и пойти искать Булгаков, но оппозиционер её остановил, сказав, что у Виктора новая игрушка, и он занят ей.  
— Игрушка, говоришь? А поподробнее? — настояла Ниша.  
— Вчера наши шпионы доложили, что у Источника новый техномант.  
— А ты, я вижу, умеешь распознавать, кто тут техномант, а кто нет? — улыбнулась Ниша.  
— Просто он вчера такое творил на арене, похоже, после того, как глотнул сливок из яиц страуса с алкоголем. Обратись к этому, к Мэтту — нашему распорядителю боёв.  
— Не доверяю я ему, и новичкам, кто так просто сюда заходит, — мотнула головой Ниша. Поговорив о новом техноманте, Ниша направилась к выходу, где пересеклась с Перевозчицей Амелией, которой явно не сиделось в своём ангаре, и она тоже решила наведаться в «Диковинку».  
— Сок алоэ тут отвратный, в Ноктисе его лучше делают, — посетовала Ниша и, взяв подругу под руку, отвела её в угол между баром и стеной жилого дома. Тут никто не подслушает разговоры двух подруг.   
— Тебе пора сменить секретную фразу, а то бармена обидишь. Что, встретила своего информатора? — спросила Амелия.  
— Нет, но в оппозиции мне кое-что сообщили. Оказывается, у Виктора новый техномант.  
— Ясное дело, подруга, даже такая сволочь, как Виктор, стремится вернуться обратно на Землю. Вот он вновь взялся за опыты над горожанами.  
— Он не местный.  
— Хочешь сказать, он из вольных городов или колоний прибыл сюда? — стала расспрашивать подругу Амелия. Ниша достала из-под юбки фотографии, предоставленные ей оппозицией, и протянула подруге.  
— Ладно, расслабься, я посмотрю на них в ангаре, у себя в комнате, там безопасно, — согласилась Амелия.  
— Мне сказали, что он вчера хорошо «отжигал» на арене, а значит, и сегодня вечером сюда придёт, — доложила Ниша.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Поговорив, подруги разошлись. Амелия направилась обратно в свой ангар, а Ниша в Деловой район, чтобы больше узнать о новом техноманте, а заодно и о том, что затевает Виктор. Войдя в свою комнату и закрыв на ключ дверь, Амелия тут же достала из внутреннего кармана своего комбинезона фотографии, которые дала ей подруга, и начала их разглядывать. Так как они были сделаны из укрытия, то лицо нового техноманта Источника было трудно разглядеть, а вот его тело…  
«Это что, новая форма?! Неужели Источник изобрёл новую форму для техномантов? Но это невозможно, такая форма может заблокировать все электрические флюиды», — удивилась Амелия, изучая снимки. Амелия собиралась уезжать обратно с подругой в Ноктис, как только начнёт темнеть, так как ни Ниша, ни Амелия не горели желанием оставаться в городе до утра. Но раз уж тут такие дела, то нужно узнать, кто этот новый техномант.

***

Вечером Амелия вновь направилась в «Диковинку», оставив подруге зашифрованное сообщение в ангаре, на случай, если та туда придёт. Явившись в бар, Амелия направилась сразу к арене. Распорядитель Мэтт сообщил девушке, что если она хочет потренироваться в мастерстве владения гаечным ключом и гвоздемётом, то пусть приходит в следующий раз, сегодня на арене вновь будет тренироваться новый техномант.  
— Ну в таком случае я здесь в качестве зрителя, — улыбнулась Амелия и спросила, знает ли Мэтт, как зовут нового техноманта, который занял её место для тренировок.  
— Он неразговорчивый, но я слышал, что его зовут Адам, — ответил Мэтт. Больше ни о чем его спрашивать Амелия не стала, чтобы не вызывать подозрения. Многие в баре говорят, что новый распорядитель боёв шпионит на Виктора. Хорошо, что он не знает про то, что тут орудуют воры и оппозиционеры. И те, и другие — отличный источник информации для тех, кто работает на Ноктис и Аврору. Сегодня на арене полный аншлаг, и трибуны были забиты до предела, и… даже сам Виктор явился на арену, наверняка чтобы посмотреть, как его новая игрушка легко раскидывает соперников. Виктор пришёл не один, а в компании с Нишей. Похоже, что подруга Амелии всё же пересеклась с ним.  
— Дамы и господа, у нас на арене зажглась новая звезда, поприветствуем её, — провозгласил Мэтт. Все на трибунах напряглись, и Амелия тоже; она заняла не самое удобное место, и из-за большого количества зрителей ей было трудно разглядеть, что будет происходить на арене.  
— Итак, встречайте… хоть он ученик, но должность Мансера за ним уже закреплена.  
Тут Амелия не выдержала и, растолкав стоящих перед ней людей, решила посмотреть, кто этот ученик.  
— Мансер Адам из Источника.  
На арену вышел мужчина лет тридцати с лишним, в тёмных очках, со стильной бородкой и в странном обмундировании, не таком, как у тех техномантов, которые бежали из Источника. Тут с противоположного конца арены повыскакивали различные насекомые и животные. Первый раунд, не самые сильные враги. Однако Мансер Адам действовал не так, как действуют другие техноманты. На Марсе с фауной знакомы даже ученики техномантов, и они прекрасно умеют отходить от атак электрических насекомых и прочей живности, а этот уходил как-то неумело.  
«Ты откуда такой взялся? Судя по виду, ты явно не с этой планеты, даже обмундирование не отсюда», — задалась вопросом Амелия и посмотрела в сторону Ниши. Её подруга по-прежнему стояла с Виктором и делала вид, что ей нравится подобное зрелище. Когда вся мелкая живность была побеждена, на арену вывели королеву кротов. Этому даже Амелия была удивлена. Она только слышала о королеве кротов, но ни разу её не видела живьём. Говорили, что её не победить. Человек, которого представили как Мансер Адам, тоже не ожидал встречи с чудовищем, и тут:  
— Что ты медлишь, Адам, покажи себя! — выкрикнул из толпы Виктор, требуя от Адама действий. Амелия смотрела сначала на Виктора, а потом вновь переключилась на арену. Мансер Адам тут же активировал какое-то странное оружие и выстрелил из него в королеву кротов. Зверь издал такой вопль, что стены арены буквально затряслись. Затем ещё один электрический разряд, после которых Мансер Адам начал орудовать лезвиями покруче, чем у Ниши. Королева кротов озверела до такой степени, что повалила Адама на землю и пыталась распороть его своими острыми когтями.  
«Куда смотрит Мэтт и остальные? Его сейчас убьют, со времён Роя** никто не сражался с королевой», — мысленно прокричала Амелия. Виктор тоже понял, что его новый техномант не может одолеть королеву, и приказал остановить бой. Тут же на арену выбежали два сильных мутанта, работающих на Мэтта, и попытались оттащить зверюгу обратно в клетку, но та одним ударом своей когтистой лапы отбросила их в сторону. Потом к двум мутантам-загонщикам присоединились техноманты Мансера Алана, и только им удалось отправить обратно в клетку королеву кротов.  
«Хвала богам Марса, а то я думала вмешаться в этот бой», — подумала Амелия, наблюдая за тем, как Мэтт помогает Мансеру Адаму встать на ноги, и, судя по виду Адама, он не ожидал, что проиграет этот бой.


	11. Новый техномант Источника. Часть 2

— Дамы и господа, похоже, наш новый боец ещё не готов для решающего боя, — объявил Мэтт. Ниша, как и все остальные зрители, не отводила глаз от арены, делая вид, что ей интересен бой. Она готова была смотреть на что угодно, лишь бы не пересекаться взглядом с Виктором. От «улыбки мертвеца» — так она охарактеризовала улыбку начальника Тайной полиции Источника — ей было не по себе, но когда на арену вывели королеву кротов, она всё же заинтересовалась этим боем. Правда, её больше интересовал не сам бой, а животное, которое вывели на финальный бой с Мансером Адамом.  
«Это кто, королева кротов?! Но как, как Источнику удалось не только её вытащить из подземелья планеты, но и посадить в клетку?» — удивилась Ниша, наблюдая как бедный Мансер Адам только уклоняется от удара когтей этого чудовища.  
— Я вижу, вас заинтересовал мой новый техномант, мадам? — вежливо спросил Виктор, глядя на Нишу, не отрывающую глаз от арены.  
— Меня заинтересовал не ваш новый гладиатор, а животное, — попыталась улыбнуться в ответ Ниша, понимая, что её ложную улыбку Виктор быстро раскусит.  
— Не знал, что вам нравятся эти твари.  
— Не то, чтобы нравятся. Просто я о королеве кротов знаю только по слухам от старожилов и учебникам, — пояснила девушка.  
— А теперь вы её увидели. Что ж, — Виктор прервал разговор с Нишей на полуслове и посмотрел на то, как техноманты и мутанты сажают королеву обратно в клетку, — я нашёл способ проверки силы всех техномантов, которые поступили ко мне во служение.  
— А это не опасно? — спросила Ниша.  
— Для кого?  
— Для техномантов и тех, кто держит столь опасное животное в клетке, — ответила девушка.  
— После того как элитные техноманты взбунтовались и бежали в неизвестном направлении, мне приходится идти на любой риск, чтобы создать армию из техномантов и противостоять беглецам, если они посмеют сюда сунуться, а теперь…  
Ниша ожидала, что Виктор покинет арену вместе с ней, но он попросил оставить его в покое, и поблагодарил девушку за то, что она согласилась посетить с ним бой. Ниша вздохнула с облегчением, она стала искать глазами свою подругу Амелию, затерявшуюся в толпе зрителей. Но Амелии на её месте не оказалось, возможно, она сразу же, когда закончился бой, ушла. В центре арены появился Виктор, и как показалось Нише, он о чем-то разговаривал с Мансером Адамом. Вот только о чём? Поскольку второго выхода с арены не было, Ниша дождалась, когда Виктор и его новый техномант уйдут, и, смешавшись с толпой зрителей, вышла. Покинув арену, она тут же направилась к ангару Амелии, в надежде найти свою подругу и Перевозчицу там.  
Через трущобы Ниша шла с опущенной головой, стараясь не смотреть на то, как выживают здесь люди, чтобы не поддаться панике и не убежать за ворота города. В Ноктисе тоже людям живётся нелегко, но в нём хотя бы никого не угнетают, как здесь.  
— Фух, — сказала Ниша, дойдя до ангара Амелии и проходя внутрь. Амелия была на месте, она осматривала свой вездеход, думая, как его усовершенствовать. Услышав шаги за спиной, Амелия положила гаечный ключ и повернулась лицом к подруге.  
— Если ты о том, почему меня так быстро отпустили, не спрашивай, — скривила лицо Ниша, — я рада, что он оставил меня одну.  
— Ты крепкий орешек, подруга, я бы и часа с ним не продержалась, — вставая с колен, сказала Амелия.  
— Чёрт, ты видела эту зверюгу? — спросила Ниша.  
— Да, я не знаю, откуда он достал королеву кротов, но он явно не понимает того, что если она позовёт на помощь, от Офира и Источника ничего не останется. Эти твари могут и титан прогрызть. Но…  
— Что? — спросила Ниша, видя, что Амелия о чём-то задумалась.  
— Меня беспокоит не то, что будет с ненавистным Источником, а Мансер Адам.  
— Ты о новой игрушке Виктора? Я видела, что он и его новый техномант о чём-то говорили, — сказала Ниша.  
— А мне сказали, что он молчаливый, но вот его поведение не похоже на поведение жителей Марса.  
— Я тоже это заметила. Ты думаешь, он один из тех, кто потерпел крушение на Линии Авроры? — спросила Ниша.  
— Скорее всего. Но нужно поговорить с Габриэлой, может, она и учёные Авроры могут пролить на это свет.  
— И как мы будем действовать дальше? — поинтересовалась Ниша. Амелия предложила Нише ехать обратно в Ноктис, чтобы доложить Дандоло и Габриэле о том, что она видела. Амелия же решила остаться в Офире и побольше разузнать о новом техноманте Виктора.  
— Уверена, что справишься одна? — спросила Ниша.  
— Да, — кивнула Амелия, — я тут с детства живу, так что давно привыкла к городу.

***

Пока Ниша и Амелия шпионили в пользу Ноктиса, Габриэла продолжала тренировать Мансера Вацлава, надеясь больше развить его флюиды, но пока флюидов юного Мансера хватало только на то, чтобы зарядить ими любое оружие и сделать его более смертоносным. Вацлав делал всё, что ему говорила его наставница, но сил для того, чтобы напрямую выпускать из обеих рук молнии и электрические дуги, у него не было.  
— На сегодня всё. Ты достаточно развит как техномат, остальные способности, возможно, появятся у тебя со временем, — сказала Габриэла Вацлаву.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Как скажешь, но я хочу быть полезен тебе и приютившему меня городу, — сказал Вацлав, убирая свой боевой шест.  
— Похвально, но… — Габриэла хотела предложить Вацлаву погулять по городу и поспрашивать горожан, чем им помочь, но тут вспомнила, что Вацлав не понимает местного языка, а в Ноктисе живут люди, говорящие на смеси восточных языков.  
— Ладно, если завтра у меня не будет заданий, я похожу по городу и поспрашиваю, может, ты сможешь им помочь, — похлопала она по плечу Вацлава. Тут к Габриэле и Вацлаву подошёл искатель Скотт. Он всё это время наблюдал за тренировкой юного Мансера. Похоже, он знал, как помочь Вацлаву развить его способности техноманта. Вацлав согласился, и вместе с Искателем Скоттом пошёл в его мастерскую под открытым небом.  
— Вы правда знаете, как сделать из меня достойного техноманта? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав.  
— Достойного техноманта из себя можешь сделать только ты сам. Я просто сделаю так, чтобы из твоих ручных протезов можно было выпускать электричество, — улыбнулся Скотт. Вацлав наблюдал за тем, как Скотт копается в своей мастерской, пытаясь найти необходимую вещь для того, чтобы немного усовершенствовать аугментации Вацлава.  
— Вижу, ты боишься того, что я собираюсь делать, юный Мансер, но поверь мне, я уже делал аугментацию, а точнее, протез для одного техноманта, — заверил Скотт, видя, как Вацлав напрягся.  
— Вы про Эндрю? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Угу, о нём, бедолага перегрузил своё тело и потерял руку, вот я ему её и вернул. Техномант не жилец, если он не будет использовать свои силы, — улыбнулся Скотт.  
— Скотт, а откуда берутся техноманты? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Это ты у них узнай, откуда они взялись на Марсе. Они тщательно оберегают свои тайны.  
Наконец Скотт нашёл нужные ему детали и предложил Вацлаву подойти к ремонтному столу. Вацлав послушался. Он протянул свои аугментированные руки, чтобы Скотт смог немного их усовершенствовать. Перед тем как начать работу, Скотт внимательно осмотрел и изучил ручные протезы Вацлава, подчёркивая, что ни разу не видел у кого-либо на Марсе таких протезов.  
— Первые протезы мне сделали родители, а потом я их усовершенствовал, — признался Вацлав.  
— Сами?  
— Угу, я аугментацией с детства увлёкся, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Похоже, на Земле с технологиями всё хорошо, если они не только создают корабли, способные долететь до самого солнца, но и создать такие замечательные протезы и аугментации, — подметил Скотт.  
— Это было раньше, — опустив голову, сказал Вацлав. Скотт понял, что юный Мансер Вацлав не хочет говорить о планете Земля, и решил его не расспрашивать об этом. Работа над усовершенствованием аугментаций заняла полчаса. Вацлав сначала ощутил небольшую дрожь в руках, а потом его руки вновь заискрились.  
— Попробуй выпустить разряд молнии вон в ту скалу, — кивнул Скотт в сторону скалы. Вацлав сосредоточился на цели, и как только ощутил приток флюидов в свои механические руки, протянул правую руку и выпустил электрический заряд.  
— Работает! Спасибо Вам, Скотт, — обрадовался Вацлав.  
— Рад помочь, юный Мансер, если что-то понадобится, то обращайся, — улыбнулся Скотт.  
Вацлав хотел потренироваться с Габриэлой, чтобы похвастаться ей своими новыми силами, но её рядом с ареной не оказалось, как и техномантов, которые стояли около входа в арену и наблюдали за его тренировками. Вацлав решил подняться на одну из сторожевых башен, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит за стенами города. Стражи, закутанные в платки и носящие странные головные уборы, не помешали юному Мансеру забраться на одну из башен. Вацлав понял, что техномантов тут все уважают и не препятствуют их перемещению по городу. Со сторожевой башни открывался прекрасный вид на долину Маринер. Где-то там внизу паслись дикие страусы. С парой таких диковинных птиц Вацлав имел честь познакомиться в городе, когда гулял вдоль торговых рядов, но так и не решился подойти к ним поближе. Почти у главных ворот города кружила грозовая саранча, насекомые летали по кругу и обменивались друг с другом… электрическими зарядами.  
— Правда, красиво? — услышал он знакомый голос за спиной. Это была Габриэла, она в это время находилась на соседней сторожевой башне и, увидев Вацлава, идущего к одной из башен, решила понаблюдать за ним, а потом и присоединиться.  
— Я думал, тебя вызвали на очередное задание, — улыбнулся Вацлав девушке.  
— Завтра пойду, и надеюсь, ты пойдёшь со мной, ты теперь один из нас.  
— Ты видела, как мои аугментации усовершенствовали?! — удивлённо спросил Вацлав.  
— Да, видела, а точнее, видела, как ты пустил молнию в скалу, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Скотт настоящий мастер. Теперь я могу делать всё, что делаешь ты и те техноманты, которые стояли сегодня днём возле арены.  
— Ты про Мансера Мэлвина и его элитных бойцов?  
— Угу.  
— Пока ты или я или Эндрю не заняли место магистра, Мансер Мэлвин наш магистр, после того как… — Габриэла пыталась не вспоминать о том, как Мансера Яна схватила Тайная полиция Источника. Правда, перед этим он хорошенько поджарил верных псов начальника тайной полиции.  
— Если тебе трудно что-то вспомнить, не вспоминай, легче будет, — взяв Габриэлу за руку, сказал Вацлав.  
— Не буду, сейчас не время для воспоминаний.  
Вацлав поинтересовался, куда он вместе с Габриэлой и одним из её спутников отправится, и девушка ответила, что торговый принц Ноктиса задал ей непростую задачу — проложить новый путь из Ноктиса к отдельно стоящим вольным городам и колониям.  
— Будет интересно посмотреть на то, что находится за пределами города, — вздохнул Вацлав.  
— Тут ничего не меняется: красные дюны, разные животные и другие опасности, — улыбнулась Габриэла.


	12. Артефакты древности

Утром Вацлава разбудил стук в дверь. Стучала Габриэла, она сказала юному Мансеру, что великий магистр Мэлвин разрешил взять его в поход на другой конец планеты. Также она сказала, что в это путешествие они отправятся вдвоём, так как единственный перевозчик, который раньше перевозил её и её команду по разным городам и колониям планеты, на неопределённое время задержался в Офире.  
— Надеюсь, с твоей подругой всё в порядке? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав, надевая амуницию техноманта.  
— С Амелией всегда всё в порядке, за долгие годы жизни в Источнике Изобилия у неё выработался особый иммунитет, как и у Ниши, — заверила Габриэла. Поскольку Габриэле дали задание проложить безопасный путь из Ноктиса в другие города, она не стала брать в качестве транспорта Песчаник, на котором обычно разъезжают торговые представители, а предложила Вацлаву прокатится по Марсу на спине червеголового страуса.  
— Я даже на лошади не катался, — признался Вацлав.  
— Не волнуйся, домашние страусы — мирные и тихие птицы. Никто не сбросит тебя с седла, к тому же я буду рядом.  
Единственный продавец, предлагавший взять в аренду двух страусов, как раз находился возле главных ворот города. Перед тем как пойти к нему, Вацлав и Габриэла взяли с собой достаточное количество пищи и воды, чтобы не умереть от голода или жажды. Ведь им предстояло не только уйти подальше от города, но и выйти за пределы долины Маринер. Захватив с собой всё самое необходимое, они наконец направились к человеку, который предлагал всем желающим взять в аренду двух ездовых страусов.  
— Куда направляетесь? — поинтересовался продавец.  
— Мы собираемся выехать за пределы долины Маринер, — ответила Габриэла.  
— И загубить моих птиц? Для такой долгой поездки отдам птиц за 100 флаконов с сывороткой.  
— Так уж и быть. Вот твоя сыворотка, — недовольно сказала Габриэла. К счастью, за долгие годы работы сначала на Аврору, а потом на Ноктис у неё накопилось много сыворотки, и она смогла рассчитаться с продавцом за страусов.  
— И как мне на неё сесть? — спросил Вацлав у девушки. Габриэла потянула страуса за роговой нарост на спине, заставляя птицу прогнуть ноги и тем самым помогая Вацлаву сесть на её спину, и, привязав своего ездового страуса к тому, на спине которого восседал Вацлав, направилась к выходу из города. Ехать утром — самое правильное решение, кроты и другая живность выползают ближе к вечеру. Как только ребята миновали вторые городские ворота, Габриэла запрыгнула на спину страуса, и вместе с Вацлавом направилась через долину Маринер в дикие земли.  
Вацлав наконец пересилил себя и, распрямив спину, смотрел сначала на едущую впереди Габриэлу, а затем на местность вокруг. Где-то вдали летали песчаные скаты, а возле скал расхаживали дикие страусы. Вацлав прекрасно помнил слова Искателя Скотта о том, что животные обитают там, где, возможно, есть вода. Практически вся долина Маринер была испещрена водопроводными трубами.  
— Это вам животные подсказали, где искать воду? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав.  
— В Ноктисе люди используют животных для поиска воды, кто-то предпочитает более прогрессивный подход, как Источник Изобилия, — улыбаясь, ответила Габриэла.  
— А ты откуда? Из учёного сообщества?  
— Нет, я из Авроры. Мы используем лозоходцев для поиска воды.  
— И ты тоже лозоходец?  
— Если бы… Будь я им, то, возможно, я не только нашла бы воду, но и основала собственное поселение, — ответила Габриэла.  
Ребята покинули долину Маринер, и вышли в безжизненную на первый взгляд красную пустыню. Габриэла достала из походного рюкзака электронную карту и ручку и начала отмечать на ней каждый безопасный шаг. Пока в пустыне не было ни одного животного, но не стоит забывать, что некоторые из них прячутся в песках. Червеголовые страусы прекрасно чувствуют не только воду, но и ближайшую опасность, и как только птицы подняли свои причудливые головы, Габриэла и Вацлав остановились.  
— В чём дело? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Впереди опасность, — слезая со страуса, сообщила девушка. Птицы не ошиблись, ребята наткнулись на прячущихся в марсианских песках песчаных скатов. Не самый опасный враг, достаточно двух разрядов электричества, чтобы их оглушить.  
— Габриэла Мансер, я помогу вам, — сказал Вацлав и попытался слезть с птицы.  
— Защищай птиц, Мансер Вацлав, они не должны пострадать, — выкрикнула Габриэла, отбиваясь от скатов.  
— Вас понял.  
Вацлав достал свой боевой шест и, встав перед пятящимися назад страусами, усердно отбивался от приближающихся к нему и птицам скатов. После недолгого боя Габриэла отметила этот путь как потенциально опасный и вместе с Мансером Вацлавом отправилась дальше. На этой стороне планеты была полутень, это говорило о том, что незаметно для себя ребята оказались на тёмной стороне Марса.  
— Надо же, как тут красиво, — заметил Вацлав.  
— Да, жалко, что Амелия и остальные этого не видят. Но, возможно, увидят, мы не раз будем сюда возвращаться.  
— Смотрите, Габриэла Мансер, — кивнул Вацлав в сторону небольшого полукруглого сооружения, — что это там?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Девушка присмотрелась. И правда, небольшое округлое сооружение, похожее на купол, словно гигантский гриб, возвышалось над красной пустыней.  
— Надо посмотреть, что это, — согласилась Габриэла и, придерживая птицу, на которой сидел Вацлав, направилась к сооружению. Постройка оказалась куполом, почти таким же, как и тот, который обнаружили возле исследовательского центра Авроры. Над входом в купол красовалась выцветшая от времени аббревиатура UNM (United Nations of Mars), а сам вход был закрыт специальной дверью, которую можно открыть силой двух техномантов.  
— Что это? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Это то, что осталось от первопроходцев Марса, один из реликтов, — спрыгивая со страуса, сказала Габриэла. Вацлав тоже спрыгнул с ездовой птицы и решил посмотреть на купол.  
— Хоть у нас есть задание, я, как техномат, должна исследовать данный реликт и позже доложить великому магистру Мэлвину, — сказала Габриэла.  
— Я с тобой. Я тоже техномант, и для меня это первый реликт, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Хорошо, тогда привяжи птиц и подойди к двери. Без тебя мне её не открыть.  
Вацлав послушал своего учителя и, привязав птиц к железной конструкции возле входа в купол, подошёл к девушке.  
— Сосредоточься и приложи руку к плоской панели, только так мы войдём, — сказала Габриэла. Вацлав сосредоточился, из его правой руки появились сначала искры, а потом и молнии, точно такие же, какие демонстрировала Габриэла при их первой встрече. Габриэла так же приложила свою искрящуюся ладонь к панели в двери. После этого ребята спокойно прошли в купол. Радиационный датчик на костюме обоих техномантов молчал, это означало, что купол не заражён радиацией, а значит, его можно спокойно изучить.  
— Похоже, что первые поселенцы тоже были техномантами, — осматриваясь по сторонам, сказал Вацлав.  
— Официально техноматы появились только после Смуты, когда прервалась связь с Землёй. Техноматы не только могут пускать электрический заряд через своё тело и поражать противника, но также им доступны знания и технологии, которые были до Смуты.  
— Но я не умею пользоваться реликтами, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Правда? А то, что ты делал на Земле до прибытия на Марс, разве это не умение пользоваться ими? — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Этому, наверное, учат, — задумался Вацлав.  
— Меня учили только пользоваться своей силой. Я родилась уже со знаниями и умениями, которые были до Смуты.  
Ребята продолжили изучать купол. Габриэла велела Вацлаву поднимать с земли любую деталь, которая может пригодиться для улучшения оружия техномата. Вацлав тут же начал осматривать купол на наличие каких-либо разобранных механизмов и деталей, но ему удалось найти только контейнер с несколькими флаконами сыворотки и парой железок.  
— Бери, всё это может тебе пригодиться, — кивнула Габриэла. Как и первый, этот купол вёл под землю, но тут не было радиации и выскакивающих словно из ниоткуда песчаных прыгунов с гигантским богомолом. Подземелье купола было предназначено для жизни нескольких человек. В стене была книжная полка и что-то вроде комнаты отдыха, правда, все стулья и столы со временем проржавели и утратили свой первоначальный вид, зато книги, которые стояли за стеклом, были не тронуты. Габриэла осторожно открыла стеклянный шкаф и достала одну из книг.  
— Какой странный язык, — сказала она, осматривая книгу.  
— Это чешский. Похоже, здесь жили колонисты из Чехии, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Тогда все эти реликты для тебя, юный Мансер. Приятно узнать, что кто-то из твоих соотечественников полетел на Марс и основал этот купол?  
— Интересно, что с ними стало и почему тут всё заброшено? — вздохнул Вацлав.  
— Если среди них был лозоходец, а судя по всему, он был, то, скорее всего, он повёл ваш народ дальше и где-то основал новую колонию, — ответила Габриэла. Ниже уровня комнаты отдыха находится врачебный отсек. Там раненые техноманты, видимо, восстанавливали свои силы и заживляли раны.  
— Габриэла Мансер, смотрите, тут такая же панель, как и у входа, — окликнул Вацлав Габриэлу.  
— Можешь звать меня Габи, я пока не великий магистр, — откликнулась девушка. Тут всё было создано техномантами для техномантов — особое место, где они могут отдохнуть от дел и восстановить свои силы. Когда Вацлав прикоснулся к панели и передал через неё свои флюиды, всё электричество в куполе включилось, после чего заработал голографический проигрыватель, воспроизводя сцену из прошлого. На ней происходил разговор между врачом и пациентом — первым техномантом. Как оказалось, первые техноманты были созданы искуственно, для того, чтобы по максимуму развить электрические флюиды в теле человека. Габриэла, слушая всё это, была шокирована правдой о её происхождении.  
— Неужели меня тоже так же создали? — приложив ладонь к губам, произнесла девушка.  
— Меня никто не создавал, меня родители родили, а мои руки — результат несчастного случая.  
— И меня тоже родили родители. Надо об этом поговорить с великим магистром, — приняла решение Габриэла.  
— Нам надо двигаться дальше, — кивнул Вацлав. Он ещё раз оглядел медицинский отсек. Нажав на ещё одну кнопку, Вацлав и Габриэла увидели карту всех колоний на Марсе, отмеченных разными флагами, среди которых нашлась одна чешская.  
— Это как раз по пути. Мы успеем не только путь проложить, но и найти эту колонию, — улыбнулась Габриэла.


	13. Пережидая бурю

Засиживаться в куполе Вацлав и Габриэла не стали. В Ноктисе принц Дандоло и его торговцы ждут, когда Габриэла Мансер и Мансер Вацлав вернутся из похода и сообщат торговцам, что они нашли безопасный путь из Ноктиса в вольные города и колонии. Отметив на голографической карте найденный ими купол, Габриэла вместе с Вацлавом поднялись на второй уровень и направились к выходу.  
— Не переживай, Мансер Вацлав, этот реликт принадлежит твоему народу, и ты ещё сюда вернёшься, — подбодрила Габриэла Вацлава.  
— Я не переживаю. Ты сказала, что здесь есть чешская колония. Я хочу туда попасть.  
— Мы как раз мимо неё будем проходить, и возможно, остановимся там на небольшую передышку.  
Ребята уже подошли к входной двери купола, но тут неожиданно потемнело.  
— Уже вечер, а мы и полпути, кажется, не прошли, — сказал Вацлав. Габриэла активировала на своей амуниции специальные часы, сообщающие ей о наступлении сумерек, и посмотрела на них.  
— Нет, ещё только полдень.  
— Тогда почему так темно? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Сейчас узнаем, — открыв вместе с Вацлавом дверь, девушка вышла за пределы купола. Стоящие рядом с куполом червеголовые страусы тряслись и издавали душераздирающие вопли, словно перед ними их самый злейший враг. Обычно, почуяв опасность, эти птицы подобно черепахам втягивают свои головы и длинные ноги с хвостом в панцирь, но эти птицы были привязаны, поэтому они не могли этого сделать и просто тряслись.  
— Эй, что с этими птицами происходит? Раньше они не боялись нас, — спросил Вацлав.  
— Смотри! — выкрикнула девушка, указывая рукой вдаль. Вацлав начал всматриваться и увидел, что всё вдали сначала превратилось в одной сплошной горизонт, включая красные барханы и скалы, и это всё двигалось прямо на ребят. Прямо перед выходом из купола ребят застала песчаная буря, а это значит, что им придётся ещё какое-то время провести в подземной части купола и надеяться, что это чешское сооружение выдержит бурю.  
— Надо спрятать птиц, ты заплатила слишком большую цену, — сообщил Вацлав Габриэле.  
— Оставь их, тот продавец знал, куда мы собираемся идти, так что на сыворотку, заплаченную за страусов, он может купить или выдрессировать новых.  
— Всё же я попытаюсь их спасти, — выкрикнул Вацлав. Буря почти настигла ребят возле купола. Вацлав отвязал страусов и попытался привести их поближе к двери, но эти упрямые птицы не хотели сходить с места. Но когда ребята открыли дверь, и Мансер Вацлав попытался втолкнуть птиц внутрь купола, они словно взбесились и, издавая ужасные вопли, буквально поволокли юного Мансера за собой. Вацлав попытался встать на ноги и удержать птиц, но у него ничего не получилось.  
— Вацлав, нет! — выкрикнула Габриэла, видя, как птицы хаотично бегают внутри купола и волочат за собой Вацлава. Щелкнув пальцами, девушка активировала свои электрические флюиды, и как только птицы понеслись мимо неё, создала вокруг себя электрический купол и смогла перехватить Вацлава. Хвала богам Марса, Вацлава хоть и потрепали, но он находился в сознании, а птицы натолкнулись на стену и угомонились.  
— Я уже думал, что это конец, — откашливаясь, пытался улыбнуться Вацлав.  
— О чём ты думал? Главное, самим спастись, я могу возместить ущерб дрессировщику, — недовольно проговорила Габриэла. Чтобы проверить своего протеже на наличие или отсутствие повреждений, которые ему нанесли страусы, девушка помогла ему спуститься в медицинский отсек, который не пострадал даже от времени и эрозии, и уложила его на одну из коек.  
— Лежи спокойно, я осмотрю тебя, — приказала она Вацлаву. Тот послушался и попытался расслабиться, лёжа на неудобной койке. Тут всё было сделано для техномантов, и Габриэла, вновь воспользовавшись флюидами, активировала рентген. Проверив юного Мансера и убедившись, что видимых и невидимых повреждений нет, она успокоилась. Хотя амуниция техноманта тяжёлая и неудобная на первый взгляд, но она превосходно защищает тело её носителя от повреждений.  
— Для меня любая жизнь важна, — садясь на кровати, сказал Вацлав.  
— Что?  
— Ты спрашивала, зачем? Вот я и ответил. Для меня любая жизнь важна, пусть это человек или эта червеголовая птица.  
— Это один из кодексов техноманта: «Цени любую жизнь, не отнимай её, а иначе ты будешь ещё более одиноким в этом аду». Так говорил мне Мансер Ян во время моего посвящения.  
Пережидая бурю, ребята решили исследовать купол вдоль и поперёк. Точнее, исследовать его решил Вацлав, поскольку тут всё было на чешском языке. Габриэла ходила вслед за юным Мансером и слушала всё, что он рассказывает. Ей, как техномату, было интересно изучить не только содержимое купола, но и узнать побольше о жителях планеты Земля.  
— Ну, пока мы тут пережидаем бурю, — кокетливо произнесла Габриэла, — может, расскажешь мне про то место, откуда ты родом?  
— С планеты Земля, — улыбнулся Вацлав, потирая ушибленный лоб.  
— Это я знаю, но ты говорил, что ты родом из Праги. Расскажи о своей стране или городе, — улыбкой на улыбку ответила Габриэла.  
— Ну что сказать, Прага это столица Чешской республики, и как сама Чехия, красивый и древний город. Мы что-то вроде пограничной зоны, стоим между консервативным востоком и прогрессивным и демократичным западом, точнее, стояли, — опустив голову, сказал Вацлав.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Что значит стояли?  
— Я слышал твои разговоры с другими техноматами. Вы думаете, что Земля это подобие рая, вот только… — запнулся Вацлав. После того как корабль, в котором он и некоторые аугментированные потерпели крушение, он ни разу никому не говорил о том, что случилось с планетой Земля, а точнее, что там происходит. А что ему сказать, когда его новые друзья техноманты спросят его, как жителя планеты Земля: «Как там жизнь в Эдеме?» В Эдеме, который теперь похож на ад, а не на рай. Габриэла, видя, что Вацлав при попытке рассказать, как живется в его родной стране на планете Земля, запнулся и не знает, что сказать дальше, подсела к нему поближе и, слегка обняв, прошептала:  
— Знаешь, я тоже думаю, что мечты о Земле — это всего лишь мечты. Я, как и многие, не знаю, уцелела ли эта планета во время Смуты или нет. Ты же теперь знаешь, что произошло с Марсом, и почему он теперь вторая по приближённости к солнцу, после Меркурия, планета.  
— Когда Источник Изобилия предложил мне и другим аугам «лучшее место» и когда я улетал с Земли, она была на месте. Вот только вряд ли Эдем примет нас обратно, там сейчас глобальная гражданская война, — начал Вацлав.  
— Война?! — удивлённо спросила Габриэла.  
Мансер Вацлав кивнул и продолжил рассказывать Габриэле о том, что на данный момент творится на планете Земля, в том числе и про то, что происходит с аугами.  
— Вацлав, ты знаешь, кто затеял эту войну? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Нет, но догадываюсь, от чего ауги сошли с ума. Мои бывшие клиенты говорили про сигнал со станции Панхея.  
Слушая всё это, Габриэла от удивления прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Прости, это слишком ужасная правда, — прижимая к себе девушку, прошептал Вацлав.  
— Я уже привыкла к таким потрясениям, Вацлав. Я мало чего знаю о земных технологиях, но думаю, что началом войны был не только сигнал, — начала Габриэла.  
— Ты думаешь, это всё из-за Смуты? Но ведь Смута произошла гораздо позже, чем все аугментированные словили сигнал? — спросил Вацлав.  
— В космосе время течёт по-другому. Скорее всего, из-за Смуты сигнал с вашей станции усилился, и вот что получилось.  
— И как ты теперь будешь жить с этой правдой? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Знаешь, тут на Марсе нас боятся не меньше, чем аугов, но тут нас все считают богами.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты кто-то вроде богини? — Вацлав взглянул на сидящую рядом с ним Габриэлу. Девушка-техномант вдруг вскочила на ноги и, бурно жестикулируя, начала рассказывать Вацлаву о своих приключениях:  
— Знаешь, я один раз ступила под купол, где было полно радиации, и когда я спускалась в подземелье, находящиеся под ним, то старая лестница подо мной обрушилась.  
— И?  
— Я поранилась немного, порвала свою амуницию, и, вернувшись обратно в Аврору, думала, что заражена, но оказалось, что радиация обошла меня стороной. Так что да, выходит, что я богиня, как и остальные техноманты, и люди, живущие на Марсе. Это всё сыворотка, она дала нам некоторые преимущества.  
Всё это Габриэла рассказывала так живо, что Вацлаву оставалось только улыбаться, слушая рассказ девушки.  
— Знаешь, я не сторонник жёстких мер, но боги должны вернуться на Землю и восстановить тем самым справедливость, чтобы глобальные корпорации и ложные лозоходцы перестали пудрить людям мозги, — заявил Вацлав.  
Как ни странно, Вацлав оказался прав. Если уж техномантам и тем, кого они ведут, суждено вернуться в место, которое они называют раем, то после своего возвращения в Земную обитель, её надо очистить от ложных богов и прочих сомнительных личностей. Смута и тяжёлые условия жизни на Марсе создали новый виток развития человечества — людей, которым даже ядерная война может показаться комариным укусом, и чьи умственные и физические способности почти безграничны, в чьих жилах течёт не кровь, а электричество. Буря заканчиваться не собиралась. Опасаясь, что сильный ветер разрушит купол и его верхний уровень, Вацлав и Габриэла увели страусов на нижние уровни, а сами укрылись в медицинском отсеке.  
— Что ж, — заключила Габриэла, — похоже, в этой части Марса единственную опасность представляет не местная фауна, а песчаные бури. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то придётся сообщить Дандоло, что безопасного пути к вольным городам нет.  
— Ты первый раз в этой части Марса? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Нет, я путевая обходчица, и как только я ею стала, то обошла практически всю планету, прокладывая пути для торговых караванов и делегатов из разных городов.  
— А сама ты откуда? Как я понял, почти все твои спутники из Офира.  
— Я из Авроры, но живу не в Зелёной надежде или Темнополисе, а посередине долины Маринер, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Какое необычное название — Зелёная надежда.  
— Маленький зелёный рай, оберегаемый техномантами Авроры. Там люди выращивают важные сельскохозяйственные культуры.  
— И почему ты там не живёшь?  
— Я немного не согласна с правилами гильдии техномантов. Видишь ли, Мансер Вацлав, в гильдии техномантов принято брать себе прозвища вроде: Преданность, Честь, Разум, ну и так далее. Я же предпочла оставить себе своё имя, данное мне отцом, вот и решила жить отдельно.  
— И как, тебя просто взяли и отпустили?  
— Да, поэтому я до сих пор предана гильдии и соглашаюсь ей помочь. Аврора — не Источник Изобилия, тут тебя никто тиранить не будет.  
— Интересно, если бы я был родом из Авроры, какую бы я кличку заслужил? — задумался Вацлав.  
Габриэла снова подсела к Вацлаву и, убирая с его карих глаз длинную чёлку, сказала:  
— Ты, не щадя себя, помогаешь или пытаешься помочь другим. Я сразу это заметила, как только ты встал на ноги. Ещё ты, хоть и кажешься слабым, в глубине души очень сильный и целеустремлённый, и если бы ты жил в одном из городов Авроры, твоё прозвище было бы Самопожертвование — это то, чего не хватает многим не только на Земле, но и на Марсе.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Правда? — прошептал Вацлав, глядя в глаза Габриэлы. В её глазах он снова увидел ту искру, которую видел, когда пришёл в себя, и хоть он пока был мало знаком с Габриэлой, он вдруг почувствовал, что начинает в неё влюбляться. Ему захотелось не только стать техномантом, но и постоянным спутником девушки.  
— Абсолютно, -улыбнулась Габриэла и поцеловала Вацлава в губы. Вацлав слегка отпрянул от девушки, чем удивил её.  
— Я, что, у тебя первая? — улыбаясь, спросила она.  
— Сама сказала, что моё прозвище Самопожертвование. Да, ты первая, и ты… богиня.  
— Почти. В Авроре мне выбрали прозвище Храбрость, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Тебе идёт это прозвище, — признался Вацлав.


	14. Источник изобилия. Часть 1

После боя на арене Адам окончательно выбился из сил. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы вспомнить, как он попал в Офир. Как раз этого и добивался Виктор, чтобы окончательно превратить Дженсена в послушного сына Источника Изобилия, а пока, видя как измотан Адам, Виктор дал ему небольшой отгул. Выйдя из «Диковинки», Адам направился в свою комнату в казармах Элизы Мэйер, чтобы отдохнуть и привести свои мысли в порядок. С какими только тварями он сегодня не сталкивался, но больше всего его поразила королева кротов с огромным количеством то ли бородавок, то ли каких-то выростов на спине и острыми, как бритва, когтями. Как Адам ни пытался отбиться от этой твари, у него ничего не вышло, вдобавок эта тварюга порвала его обмундирование, выданное ему Элизой Мэйер, и чуть не порвала Адама на части. Это Дженсен понял, как только снял с себя остатки своего обмундирования и обнаружил на своём теле следы от когтей.  
— Ох, только этого не хватало, — пробубнил себе под нос Адам и, взяв со стола походную аптечку, стал обрабатывать свои раны. От местных лекарств щипало больше, чем от ран, нанесённых королевой кротов. Последнее Дженсен обнаружил, когда адреналин от его тела отлил, и прилила боль к тем частям, которые были задеты королевой кротов. Сжав зубы, Адам взял шприц со странной светящиеся жидкостью и сделал себе укол. Тут в дверь постучали, и Адам, накинув на плечи лёгкое покрывало, встал с кровати и открыл. За дверью стояла Элиза Мэйер. Увидев Адама в таком состоянии, она тут же попросила его сходить в медицинский отсек.  
— Вижу, вы хорошо заботитесь о состоянии своих солдат, но с меня сегодня хватит приключений, — отказался Адам.  
— Что с тобой произошло, солдат? Ты словно на гладиаторских боях побывал! — удивилась Элиза.  
— Так и есть, этот ваш Виктор решил взять меня на слабо, — признался Адам.  
— Надо бы сказать Виктору, что, если он и дальше будет так обращаться с солатами и новоприбывшими техномантами, у нас вообще армии не останется. А пока отдыхай.  
— Постойте, миссис Мэйер, — окликнул Адам Элизу.  
— Для тебя сержант Мэйер, — твёрдо проговорила Элиза.  
— Хорошо, сержант. Скажите, чего хочет от меня Виктор?  
— Это ты у него спроси, я в дела Тайной полиции не лезу, — с этими словами сержант Мэйер развернулась и оставила Адама наедине с самим собой. Адаму никуда больше идти не хотелось, да он и не собирался покидать казармы, так как за окном его комнаты начало смеркаться, а по радио объявили об усилении ветра за пределами города. Поэтому Адам откинулся на кровати и попытался уснуть. Раны, нанесённые королевой кротов, продолжало щипать, хоть они и начали затягиваться.

***

— Что-то Ваш солдат не внушает особых надеж, — сказал Мансер Алан, как только Виктор пришёл к нему домой. Когда все техноманты бежали из Офира, их наставники запечатали вход в храм ордена, не позволив Алану и ему подобным войти в храм и осквернить его своей ложной верой. Вот и пришлось Мансеру Алану и нескольким его последователям организовать святилище у себя дома.  
— Ты не видел, как он сражался, Алан. Ещё ни одному техноманту не удавалось победить столько противников за раз, — нахмурившись, проговорил Виктор.  
— Видел, сэр, и скажу, что выставлять на бой с малоопытным техномантом королеву кротов — плохая идея. Много наших полегло, пытаясь её поймать и… — Виктор ещё больше сдвинул брови, а на лице появилась недовольная ухмылка. Мансер Алан понял, что сморозил глупость. Никто ещё не пытался указывать Смотрителю Виктору, что ему делать, а что нет. Но Виктор не стал кричать на Алана, а только похлопал его по плечу.  
— И всё же какие планы у Вас на Дженсена? — поинтересовался Мансер Алан. Сам Виктор понимал, что из Адама Дженсена хорошего техноманта не выйдет, его флюидов недостаточно для этого, да и к тому же Дженсена в списках аугментированных, прибывающих на Марс, не было. Источник Изобилия не собирался привозить на Марс всех аугментированных Земли, только некоторых, и то ради того, чтобы они работали в шахтах красной планеты, но у Виктора ещё с момента войны с Авророй были свои планы на аугов.  
— Видишь ли, Алан, — глядя на список пассажиров, сказал Виктор.  
— Да, господин.  
— Мне стало известно, что бывший заключённый из Авроры покинул Марс и вернулся на Землю.  
— Он ауг?  
— Нет, он техномант.  
— Но я не знаю ни одного заключённого техноманта, кому удалось вернуться на Землю после Смуты, — развёл руками Мансер Алан.  
— Умеренность, — проговорил Виктор, и у Мансера Алана от удивления чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Из архивов Источника Изобилия он узнал только об одном человеке, чьё прозвище в гильдии техномантов Авроры было Умеренность. Этот техномант после войны бежал из лагеря перевоспитания вместе с юношей по прозвищу Невинность, и позже отказался от прозвища в гильдии и взял себе имя Рой.  
— Рой! Но это было так давно, скорее всего, он уже мёртв, — сказал Мансер Алан.  
— Мне не Рой нужен, а его потомки. Умеренность Рой был первым техномантом, который стал им не после эксперементов учёных над людьми, а родился таким. Причем у него флюидов хватало, чтобы поджарить целую армию — пояснил Виктор.  
— И кто-то из аугов, возможно, является его потомком?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Возможно, а возможно, нет, но если этот потомок аугментирован, то аугментация может усилить его способности, идеальный солдат, — сглотнув слюну, проговорил Виктор. Он мог и другим способом разузнать о потомках Умеренности Роя. Когда-то один из Мансеров Источника сообщил ему, что Умеренность бежал с юным техномантом Марией и мальчишкой Невинностью. Наверняка они знают, куда дальше подался Рой, но они встали на сторону Авроры, а после войны Аврора усилила свою стражу.  
— И как по вашему, кто может быть потомком Роя? — спросил Мансер Алан.  
— Я не уверен, но наши люди, отправляя корабль на Марс, передали мне, чтобы я хорошо пригляделся к одному землянину. Возможно, это он и есть, — Виктор вновь посмотрел на список пассажиров потерпевшего крушения на Линии Авроры корабля.

***

Амелия собиралась покинуть Офир и вернуться обратно в Ноктис, когда по радио передали о штормовом ветре. Обычно шторм до марсианских городов и колоний не доходит, но сильный ветер может пригнать опасных животных к воротам города, поэтому пока песчаная буря не пройдёт, город будет закрыт.  
«Ну вот, опять я заперта в этой дыре. Надеюсь, что хоть Нише тут весело», — подумала Амелия, закрывая шлюз ангара. На ремонт шлюза, несмотря на то, что Амелия полжизни проработала на Источник Изобилия, ей никто денег не дал, поэтому, как только она нажала на кнопку, шлюз, закрываясь, ужасно скрипел. Амелия, зная это, надела наушники, чтобы не слышать этот шум. Засиживаться в ангаре она не стала, а решила немного расслабиться и пойти в «Диковинку». Это единственное место в городе, где можно отдохнуть, а заодно размяться на арене для боёв. Но теперь арена для Амелии ассоциировалась с королевой кротов и тем гладиатором, которого Мэтт и Виктор представили как Адам Дженсен.  
«Что ж, красавчик, надеюсь, я тебя вновь увижу», — улыбнулась Амелия и вошла в бар.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, сок алоэ, — заявила она, как только села за барную стойку.  
— Тоже нечем заняться во время бури? -спросил бармен Фрэнк у Амелии.  
— Да, нечем, — протянула она.  
— Можешь попытать счастья на арене.  
— Не сегодня, Фрэнк, — заверила Амелия. Ночь на Марсе прошла быстро, и вновь наступили долгие солнечные сутки. Пожалуй, только на Линии тени Авроры ничего не изменилось, и там до сих пор полумрак, позволяющий техномантам не только искать там воду, но и оборудовать территорию под зелёные насаждения. Как только ночь закончилась, все посетители «Диковинки» разошлись по своим делам. У них, в отличие от Амелии, были дела.  
— Чёрт, сколько живу здесь, до сих пор не привыкла к быстрой смене ночных суток на дневные, — выругалась она. Фрэнк ничего не ответил, он только послушно налил Амелии тёплый сок алоэ. Она собиралась его пригубить, но тут…  
— Ну вы только посмотрите на это, — возмущённо сказал Фрэнк, — солдаты его величества уже и в нашу тихую обитель заходят. Отступнику Антону это не понравится.  
Амелия посмотрела за спину и увидела, что в «Диковинку» наведался никто иной как Адам Дженсен. Она тоже была удивлена его появлению в баре, тем более что гладиаторские бои проходят вечером или ночью, а не утром. Адам тут же запросил у бармена воды.  
— Хочешь чистой воды, выложи для начала хорошую сумму, вода здесь ценность, — огрызнулся Фрэнк.  
— А сливки из яиц страуса?  
— Только с наступлением сумерек. Могу предложить только сок алоэ.  
— Ладно, возьму сок, — согласился Адам.  
— С тебя одна сыворотка.  
Амелия видела, как Адам растерялся. Похоже, его босс не дал своему любимому солдату за работу даже часть местной валюты — сыворотки, которую можно обменять на что угодно на Марсе.  
— Я заплачу, — подала голос Амелия и, достав из кармана своего комбинезона флакончик с сывороткой, протянула его Фрэнку. Адам поблагодарил Амелию за щедрость и, ничего не сказав, залпом выпил стакан тёплого сока алоэ, после чего сделал кислую мину. Похоже, и ему этот сок не очень понравился. Амелия стала присматриваться к Адаму. Ей, как и её подруге, нужно было больше узнать о нём. Присмотревшись поближе, она увидела, что руки полностью сделаны из углеродного сплава.  
«Да ты у нас сплошная загадка», — подумала Амелия.  
— Что-то не так, мадам?! — удивлённо спросил Адам, видя, что его осматривают. Амелия также заметила, что он говорит с акцентом. Его акцент не похож ни на один из языков Марса.  
— Раньше я тебя здесь не видела, — сказала Амелия. Адам слегка замешался, он не знал, что ответить девушке, да и он сам мало чего понимал в том, как он очутился на красной планете и попал в руки Виктора и его тайной полиции. Тут до Амелии дошло, что Адам попал на Марс таким же путём, как и Мансер Вацлав и остальные аугментированные. Вот только как он очутился именно в Офире, если корабль упал прямо на Линии Авроры?  
— Захочешь узнать больше, я буду в трущобах, — Амелия допила сок и вышла из бара.


	15. Источник Изобилия.Часть 2

Адаму ничего не оставалось, как пойти в трущобы и найти там рыжеволосую женщину, которая заговорила с ним в баре. Ему самому хотелось найти ответы на все вопросы, в том числе на тот, как он тут оказался. Выйдя из бара, Адам пошёл в самый центр трущоб. Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, он решил пойти не по главной дороге, а по узкому переулку, состоящему из одних сплошных рынков. Но даже тут на мужчину, одетого в униформу кадета армии Источника изобилия, и со странными солнечными очками на глазах, обращали внимание, а некоторые даже перешёптывались друг с другом. Речевой анализатор Адама, помогающий ему распознавать иностранные языки, пытался расшифровать местный говор.  
— Кого-то потеряли, кадет? — поинтересовалась женщина, стоящая возле сооружения, напоминающего скорее большую железную бочку, чем дом.  
— Кадет?! — удивился Адам. Женщина указала пальцем на нашивку на униформе Адама и добавила, — ну если ты не из армейских, то откуда у тебя эта форма?  
— Простите, я ищу одну женщину.  
— Как она выглядит?  
— Рыжие волосы, короткая стрижка, зелёные глаза, ещё на ней надет комбинезон… ну, как у механика.  
— Зачем тебе наш Перевозчик? — удивлённо спросила женщина.  
— Она сказала, что я могу её тут найти, — сказал Адам.  
— Ну тогда, милок, ты ошибся, дорогуша. Выйди на перекрёсток и иди по главной дороге, в конце увидишь ангар, там она и живёт.  
Адам поблагодарил женщину за помощь и пошёл, как ему сказали. Правда, он не сразу вышел к ангару. Указателей в трущобах не было, так же как и в Деловом районе, поэтому Адам несколько раз чертыхнулся, сворачивая не туда, и наконец нашёл ангар Амелии. У входа в ангар стояли двое солдат, точно такие же, как те, что охраняют все правительственные здания в Деловом районе.  
«Вот те на, и как я войду туда, если здание охраняется?» — подумал Адам и развёл руками.  
— Ты, случаем, не меня ждёшь, кадет? — услышал он знакомый голос за спиной. Он оглянулся и увидел стоящую позади него Амелию. Судя по всему, она была не в своём ангаре, а в медпункте рядом с ним. Амелия взяла Адама за руку и повела его в пустующий медицинский пункт, раньше принадлежавший искателю Скотту. Только когда дверь за Дженсеном закрылась, Амелия заговорила с ним.  
— Тут повсюду шпионы Виктора, а с тех пор как я вернулась сюда, их стало больше.  
— Виктора? Вы о главе Источника изобилия? — спросил Адам.  
— Виктор представил тебя как техноманта, но судя по тому, как ты дрался, ты далеко не техномант.  
— Я ещё толком не освоился здесь, — печально вздохнул Адам.  
Вообще-то находить общий язык с людьми и что-то узнавать о них — это обязанности Ниши, но Амелия сама решила наладить связь с Адамом Дженсеном и узнать у него, как он оказался на Марсе, а заодно, если удастся, то увезти его подальше от мрачных стен Офира, пока ему не промыли мозги в лагере для перевоспитания. Она, как и Ниша, и добрая половина жителей Офира, прошла сквозь этот ад.  
— Судя по всему, ты не местный. Я наблюдала за тем, как ты отреагировал на королеву кротов, — начала Амелия.  
— Вы про то чудовище? Это крот?  
— Да, такие тут у нас на Марсе водятся, но королевы здесь давно не видели.  
— Похоже, Виктор расстроился, когда я проиграл бой этому монстру, — выдохнул Адам.  
— Кроме Роя, никто не может победить это чудовище, красавчик, а ты явно не Умеренность Рой, так что пусть Виктор не надеется на то, что ты займёшь место Роя.  
Для Адама это всё было очень сложно, он до сих не мог вспомнить, как он попал на Марс, и что это за место такое, поэтому он попросил Амелию не скрывать и рассказать ему всё, что было стёрто из его памяти.  
— Мне жаль тебя…  
— Адам, Адам Дженсен, — по крайней мере, я хоть помню своё имя.  
— Мне жаль тебя, Адам, но боюсь, правда для тебя будет болезненной, — начала Амелия.  
— Пожалуйста, я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, с тех пор как очнулся в местном лазарете, — Адам деактивировал защитные очки и взглянул своими искусственными глазами на Амелию. Он думал, что она, как только взглянет на его аугментации, испугается, но Амелия всё прекрасно знала об аугах и аугментациях.  
— Судя по твоим аугментациям, ты бывший боец. У нас тут полно аугментированных, но таких, как ты, тут никто не встречал.  
— На Марсе есть аугментированные люди?! — удивлённо спросил Адам.  
— Да, они называются техномантами. Правда, все их аугментации расположены под кожей и мало заметны, так они развивают свои электрические флюиды.  
— Это как?  
— Манипуляция с электричеством, активирование всех найденных на планете реликвий. Но ты ведь хочешь знать, как ты сюда попал? — улыбнулась Амелия и посмотрела Адаму прямо в глаза. Адам только кивнул. Он очень хотел знать, как тут оказался. Тогда Амелия сказала ему, что на Линии тени потерпел крушение корабль с планеты Земля, перевозивший аугов, и скорее всего, Адам был одним из пассажиров.  
— О боже, эти люди живы? — воскликнул Адам.  
— Тише, не кричи так, а то шпионы Источника услышат. Да, они живы, а один из них уже вовсю путешествует по красной планете с нашим техномантом.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Амелия сказала Адаму, что он, возможно, благодаря своим аугментациям устоял на ногах и смог дойти до ворот Офира.  
— И вот ещё что, если ты не найдёшь себе достойное занятие здесь, то так и будешь маяться бездельем.  
— Я выступаю на гладиаторских боях, так что у меня есть чем тут заняться, — начал было Адам, но Амелия только усмехнулась и добавила, что гладиаторские бои, которые проводит Мэтт в «Диковинке» — не развлечение, а тренировка воинов и техномантов. Скорее всего, после этого Виктор даст Адаму определённое задание, если, конечно, не разочаруется в нём.  
Чем больше Адам узнавал об Офире и начальнике Тайной Полиции Источника Викторе, тем больше ужасался всему происходящему на Марсе. Амелия также рассказала Дженсену про лагерь перевоспитания, куда отправляют всех неугодных Источнику граждан.  
— И что потом с ними происходит? — спросил Адам.  
-Кто как, некоторые выживают и только становятся сильнее, как я и моя подруга Ниша, а кто-то пропадает там навсегда. Пожалуйста, вспомни, как ты тут очутился и что искал.  
Адам отчаянно пытался вспомнить, почему он полетел на Марс, но как только он пытался это сделать, у него тут же начинала болеть голова.  
— Ох, — схватившись за голову, простонал Адам, — пытаюсь, но не могу.  
— Тебя бы врачу показать, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
— Вот только судя по всему, его тут нет.  
— Тут нет, но я могу отвезти тебя в Ноктис, и там есть человек, который не только хорошо разбирается в аугментациях, но и может вылечить твою головную боль.  
Адам тут же вспомнил своего друга — Вацлава Коллера, но вряд ли Вацлав был среди потерпевших крушение.  
— И как мне попасть в Ноктис?  
— Сегодня вечером иди к ангару, охранники ложатся спать, и мы оба отправимся в Ноктис, а там Искатель Скотт залатает твои раны, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
Перевозчик Амелия стала для Адама единственным шансом выбраться из Офира. Он ничего не знал про вольный город Ноктис, о котором говорила Перевозчица, но судя по ее интонации и мимике, в Ноктисе явно лучше, чем здесь. Перед уходом Амелия сказала Дженсену, чтобы он отсиделся немного в медицинском блоке, а потом вернулся обратно в свой дом на Марсе, чтобы шпионы Виктора не заметили, как Амелия уводит прямо из-под носа его любимую игрушку. Адаму осталось только дождаться заката и бежать вместе с Амелией. В «Диковинку» ему возвращаться не хотелось. Его человеческие части тела до сих пор ныли после того, как королева кротов прошлась по ним своими когтями. Поэтому весь день он ходил сначала по трущобам, а потом решил наведаться в Деловой район, пока его не окликнул Виктор.  
— Вижу, тебе нечем занять себя? — спросил он. Адам лишь мельком взглянул на каменное лицо начальника Тайной Полиции. Теперь, когда он узнал всю правду о Викторе, Адаму стало ещё больше не по себе, но нужно было делать вид, что он рад видеть главу Источника.  
— Я просто решил прогуляться по городу, — признался Дженсен и ожидал, что его вовлекут в очередной гладиаторский бой.  
— Тебя вызывает оружейник Пит, — только и сказал Виктор, после чего пошёл в сторону главной площади. Адам вернулся к казармам и сразу же пошёл в оружейную Пита.  
— Вызывали? — спросил Адам. Оружейник Пит — единственный в казармах, кто не требовал от Дженсена работы сверх меры. Первым его заданием было очистить шахты от громовой саранчи. А вот второе задание оказалось посложнее.  
— Тут такое дело — кое-то сообщил, что в трущобах появились контрабандисты. Ты не мог бы проследить за ними? — сказал Пит.  
— И как я на них выйду?  
— Просто поспрашивай местных жителей, они тебе всё расскажут и выведут на нарушителей, — вежливо улыбнулся Пит.


	16. Дремлющие воспоминания

Когда песчаная буря прошла, Вацлав вместе с Габриэлой вышли из купола и, вновь оседлав червеголовых страусов, продолжили свой путь. В этой части Марса почти всегда темно, так как она редко освещается солнцем, что играло на руку двум техномантам, едущим на страусах к вольным поселениям красной планеты. Все города на планете располагаются в долине Маринер, но стоит только выйти за пределы долины, как сразу почувствуешь жару в 30 градусов на своей шкуре. Поэтому все торговцы из Ноктиса предпочитают поездку на песчаниках — сухопутных парусниках, которые благодаря сильному марсианскому ветру быстро передвигаются по поверхности планеты. Жители города Офира ездят на «Скитальцах» — марсоходах, похожих на бронетранспортёры. Песчаная буря оголила не только скрытые в красных песках скалы, но и древние реликты, оставленные первопоселенцами до наступления Смуты. Для Вацлава и Габриэлы все эти артефакты были сродни пиратскому кладу. Периодически ребята останавливались, чтобы осмотреть ту или иную реликвию и забрать с собой какую-нибудь вещь оттуда. В основном они забирали с собой цифровые журналы и части механизмов, чтобы потом расшифровать их.  
— Знаешь, что написано в этих журналах? — поинтересовалась Габриэла у Вацлава. Тот внимательно вглядывался в журнал. Это был бортовой журнал гражданского корабля, часть письмён Вацлаву удалось расшифровать, они были на английском языке, и Вацлав прочитал это вслух Габриэле, после чего добавил:  
— Судя по всему, это международное судно, оно перевозило людей с планеты Земля на Марс, и тут на тыльной стороне планшета есть сокращение UNM.  
— Интересно, куда люди с этого корабля попали? — задумалась Габриэла.  
— Скорее всего они создали колонии, или же разошлись по крупным городам, — предположил Вацлав.  
— Надеюсь, они не к Офиру присоединились. Лучше присоединиться к Авроре, чем к Источнику.  
Габриэла отметила на карте найденные ей и Вацлавом артефакты, и, вновь забравшись на спины страусов, они продолжили путь.  
— Что будем делать со всем этим добром? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Отнесём магистру Мелвину, он скажет, что с ними делать.  
Вдали начали проступать силуэты марсианских городов. Поняв, что они на верном пути, ребята подстегнули страусов и ускорились. Габриэла сказала, что первой на пути следования будет чешская колония, и попросила у Мансера Вацлава помощи в общении с чехами. Вацлав согласился, ему не терпелось увидеть, какой город построили его соотечественники. Внезапно перед ребятами возник большой обрыв, и им пришлось затормозить, чтобы не свалиться в него.  
— Габриэла, смотри, там внизу что-то есть, — сказал Вацлав и кивнул в сторону панциря какого-то зверя, лежащего на дне обрыва.  
— И правда, но это не реликт. Скорее всего, останки какого-то животного. Стой здесь, я спущусь вниз и узнаю, что это, — с этими словами Габриэла щёлкнула пальцами и спрыгнула вниз. Вокруг девушки тут же появился электрический шар, благодаря которому она благополучно приземлилась на землю.  
«Икар! То, что она сделала — только аугментация Икар на это способна!» — удивился Вацлав. Спустившись в ущелье, Габриэла на всякий случай переместила свои электрические флюиды в правую руку и осторожно подошла к находке. То, что обнаружил Вацлав, оказалось панцирем червя-бурильщика. Судя по всему, это животное давно умерло, и теперь от него остался один панцирь.  
— Что это? — окликнул Вацлав Габриэлу.  
— Это панцирь червя-бурильщика.  
— Такой большой!  
— Принеси верёвку, за такую находку нам дорого заплатят, — откликнулась Габриэла.  
Вацлав послушал девушку и, взяв со спины страуса верёвку, протянул один из её концов девушке, второй конец он привязал к скале. Габриэла перевязала ей панцирь червя-бурильщика, после чего дала команду Вацлаву вытаскивать панцирь из ущелья.  
— Слушаюсь, — отрапортовал Вацлав и, ухватившись двумя руками за верёвку, начал вытаскивать находку. После того, как панцирь успешно оказался на земле, Габриэла попросила Вацлава вытащить его из ущелья. После чего ребята вместе стали осматривать находку. Это была всего лишь часть панциря. Судя по всему, остальной панцирь был разрушен временем.  
— Когда я училась в школе, нам рассказывали об этом черве, но сама я не разу с ним не сталкивалась.  
— Судя по всему, у него были рога. Видишь эти наросты?  
— Да, и не только на картинках в школьных учебниках местной биологии у этого червя острые зубы, и он любого человека может в один присест сжевать.  
Вацлав осмотрел панцирь вдоль и поперёк и обнаружил обугленную трещину на нём.  
— Судя по всему, этот червь умер не своей смертью.  
— И правда, такое остаётся, когда техномант полностью разряжает свои флюиды.  
— Ага, и похоже, он очень сильный. Панцирь как из титана сделан. Осматривая панцирь и трещину на нём, Вацлав осторожно коснулся обугленного места. Его словно током пронзило. В какой-то момент он увидел стоящего рядом с огромным червём сурового вида мужчину. Судя по всему, мужчина в видении Вацлава был техномантом, это он понял, как только в его руке появилась электрическая дуга. Техномант был настроен на бой с червём. Что ещё увидел Вацлав, это глаза техноманта, они были разного цвета и…  
— Нет, не может быть, — едва слышно прошептал Вацлав. Над ущельем, где проходила битва, он увидел девушку, у неё были блондинистые волосы, невероятно красивые карие глаза, а одета она была в что-то, когда-то бывшее синим платьем, прошитым тонкими металлическими нитями.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Мама?!  
— Рой, берегись! — вдруг прокричала девушка. Вацлав прекрасно помнил свою мать, и помнил её голос. У девушки был точно такой же голос, как и у матери Вацлава в молодости, да и внешность была точно такой же. Не в силах сдержать свои эмоции и флюиды, Вацлав буквально засветился электричеством. Габриэла была ошарашена увиденным. Оказывается, юный Мансер не только может читать реликвии и знать их историю, но и считывать память с останков погибших животных. Габриэла знала, что после сильного всплеска электрических флюидов в некоторых местах планеты на скалах и предметах сохраняется память от соприкосновения с ними техномантов. Но такой отпечаток может оставить только очень сильный техномант.  
— Мансер Вацлав, остынь, а иначе произойдёт перегрузка, — голос Габриэлы вернул Вацлава в реальный мир, и когда он пришёл в себя, то не устоял на ногах и упал на землю.  
— Что ты видел? — прошептала Габриэла.  
— Сам толком не понял, что это было. Я видел техноманта, сражавшегося с этим червём и… кажется, я видел свою мать.  
— Здесь, на Марсе? Ты уверен?  
— Пока нет, но девушка, стоящая рядом с ущельем, очень похожа на мою мать.  
Габриэла попросила Вацлава описать девушку и техноманта. В техноманте она опознала Умеренность Роя. Только Рой мог одолеть червя-бурильщика, а обугленная часть панциря — не что иное, как отпечаток его электрических флюидов, выплеснутых на червя. А вот кем была девушка, Габриэла не знала. Ей говорили, что Рой после побега из лагеря перевоспитания Источника Изобилия путешествовал с парнишкой по прозвищу Невинность.  
— Нам нужно найти этого Роя, возможно, он был знаком с моей матерью, — заключил Вацлав.  
— Если это так, то значит, кто-то из этой компании вернулся на Землю, и ты, возможно, сын техноманта. А я-то думала, что я единственная женщина-техномант на планете, — выдохнула Габриэла, садясь рядом с Вацлавом.  
— Её платье или то, что от него осталось, было пронизано металлическими вставками. Кажется, я видел какой-то имплант в её голове.  
— Я поняла, я родилась техномантом, а эта девушка, возможно, искусственно им стала.  
Вацлав кивнул. Он вспомнил, что в видеожурнале в чешском куполе он и Габриэла видели успешный эксперимент по созданию новой расы.  
Когда Вацлав полностью пришёл в себя, ребята продолжили свой путь к чешской колонии и другим вольным городам. Вацлав решил сразу не останавливаться в родной колонии, а навестить своих только после того, как ребята закончат свои дела и будут возвращаться обратно в Ноктис. Всё чаще Вацлав пытался вспомнить свою мать, и каждый раз перед его лицом всплывал образ девушки из видения. Его мама точно так же выглядела, точно такие же глаза и точно такие же черты лица и такой же цвет волос. Выходит, что он тоже родом с Марса, хотя ничего не помнит о жизни на красной планете.  
— Как ты уже знаешь, только у жителей городов Авроры такие прозвища как Милосердие, Честь, Упорство и так далее, а значит, Невинность и Умеренность Рой родом оттуда. Как только мы будем возвращаться в Ноктис, заедем в Аврору. Возможно, там знают не только о Рое, но и о той девушке, в которой ты увидел свою мать, — улыбнулась Габриэла.


	17. Дежавю

Наконец бескрайние дюны закончились, а силуэты вольных городов и всевозможных колоний становились всё больше и больше. Поняв, что никак препятствий на пути следования торговых караванов нет, Габриэла достала карту и отметила всю дорогу как безопасную.  
— Похоже, что на тёмной стороне этой планеты животные не водятся, кроме того, чьи останки мы обнаружили, — заключил Вацлав.  
— А могли бы. Если принюхаться, то тут пахнет сыростью, а значит, это место не только рай для людей, но и для животных, — сказала Габриэла. Вацлав и без этого чувствовал, что поблизости есть вода. Он начал всматриваться вдаль и увидел маленькую тропу, ведущую куда-то за барханы.  
— Тут небольшая дорога, похоже, она ведёт к одному из городов, — сообщил Вацлав Габриэле.  
— Согласно голографической карте, которую мы нашли в куполе, эта дорога ведёт к чешской колонии.  
— Ничего не изменилось, — усмехнулся Вацлав.  
— Ты о чём?  
— На Земле моя страна окружена скалами, а чехи, живущие на Марсе, решили построить город между барханов.  
Габриэла в очередной раз предложила Вацлаву остановиться в чешской колонии и даже немного пообщаться с местными жителями, пока она налаживает связи с другими городами, но Вацлав отказался, сообщив девушке, что сначала нужно выполнить задание Дандоло, а потом можно расслабиться. Габриэла оценила самоотверженность юного мансера. Она увидела в Вацлаве человека, который, не щадя себя, готов помогать всем, кто его попросит. Однако на Марсе лучше лишний раз отдохнуть и немного восстановить свои силы, чтобы не умереть по пути следования. Да и амуниция Вацлава уже сигналила о том, что её носитель измотан долгим путём и ему необходимо отдохнуть.  
— Мансер Вацлав, — обратилась она к Вацлаву в соответствии с его положением, — я, как ваш наставник, советую вам отдохнуть.  
— До конечной точки следования ещё далеко? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Мы почти на месте, а что?  
— На пути следования могут появится опасные животные, тебе наверняка понадобится помощь в борьбе с ними.  
— Это вряд ли, обычно ближайшие пути к городам и колониям свободны от животных.  
— А Ноктис? Я видел, как огромный крот убил стражника.  
Тут Габриэла поняла, что спорить с Вацлавом бесполезно. Наверное, когда он жил на планете Земля, он вступал в споры со своими коллегами по работе, поэтому Габриэла вынуждена была согласиться со своим учеником, но предупредила его о том, что в его состоянии он не может вступать в бой с животными. Габриэла оказалась права, все дороги ведущие к ближайшим городам, были свободны от животных. Хоть эта зона входила в тёмную сторону Марса, водой уже не веяло, скорее всего, ею веяло из чешской колонии.  
Колония, в которой остановились ребята, принадлежала северным жителям. Это они поняли по светлым волосам и суровому виду местных обитателей. Вацлав понял, что тут живут в основном люди из Норвегии или Швеции или даже из Ирландии. Увидев двух путников, едущих на червеголовых страусах, стража тут же скрестила свои шесты.  
— Похоже, и тут есть техноманты, — шепнула Габриэла Вацлаву. Габриэла слезла со страуса и пошла договариваться со стражей, чтобы её и её спутника пустили в город. Поняв, что перед ними два посла из вольного города Ноктис, стражники извинились перед путниками и пропустили их в город. По своим размерам город опережал Ноктис: улиц здесь было больше, чем в Ноктисе или Офире, и поначалу ребята не знали, как попасть к главному в городе. Габриэле пришлось опрашивать каждого жителя, который попадался на пути ребят, пока оба Мансера не вышли к огромному зданию, похожему на дворец Дандоло, только оно было больше и высечено из камня.  
— Смотри, какой странный зверь, — кивнул Вацлав на зверя, напоминавшего смесь собаки и рыбы. Габриэла только слышала о таких собаках, это на самом деле были гибриды собак и рыб. Раньше таких животных содержала стража Источника Изобилия, ещё до войны с Авророй, но из-за сурового климата и отсутствия нормальной еды животные заболевали странной болезнью, они буквально сходили с ума и набрасывались на своих хозяев. Только потом люди поняли, что их питомцы просто одичали у них на глазах. Похоже, жителям этого города удалось найти единственного представителя этих гибридов и приручить его вновь.  
— Лучше держаться от этой живности подальше, — шепнула Габриэла Вацлаву.  
Переговорив с главой города и сообщив ему, что путь из Ноктиса в город безопасен для торговцев, Габриэла и Вацлав продолжили свою экспансию в города, располагающиеся на тёмной стороне планеты. После того, как все пути были разведаны и налажены, Габриэла и Вацлав стали возвращаться обратно в Ноктис, а по пути к вольному городу решили остановится в чешской колонии.  
— Устал? — спросила она Вацлава.  
— Немного, — признался Мансер Вацлав, — скорее, устал от постоянного сидения на спине страуса.  
— Ничего, сейчас, если твои соотечественники пустят нас в свою колонию, то мы может там отдохнуть, а по пути в Ноктис можем отдохнуть у меня дома, — предложила девушка.  
— Мои соотечественники живут на планете Земля, но я не против увидеть их и на Марсе.  
На подъезде к чешской колонии вновь повеяло водой, и как только ребята почти подъехали к куполообразному сооружению, окрашенному в цвета чешского флага, сквозь стеклянные стены они увидели небольшие фонтанчики и зелёные насаждения из редких земных цветов.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Ого! Мы что, умерли в дороге и попали в рай?  
— У меня такое чувство, что я тут уже был, — сквозь зубы проговорил Вацлав.  
— Ты был в Чехии.  
— Нет, был в этой колонии, — мотнул головой Вацлав. Мансер Вацлав слез со страуса и направился к вратам чешской колонии. Чем ближе он подходил к ней, тем больше осознавал, что когда-то был здесь. Габриэла тоже слезла со страуса и вслед за Вацлавом подошла к воротам. На воротах, как и на найденном ребятами куполе, красовалось сокращение UNM, сами они были закрыты на сложный замок. Обычно ворота таких колоний могут открыть только живущие в ней техноманты, но такого замка тут не было.  
-Я… я помню эти ворота, и тут должен быть замок, открывающийся рукой техноманта, — ошарашено проговорил Вацлав.  
— Если ты родом с Марса, скорее всего, кто-то из твоих родителей привёз тебя на Землю, и ты не должен был вернуться.  
Не зная, как попасть внутрь колонии, состоящей из сплошных куполов, Вацлав и Габриэла подошли к ближайшему окну и стали размахивать руками. Только тогда местные жители обратили на них внимание и сообщили двум стражам-техномантам, что у ворот колонии стоят двое путников. Стража хорошо оберегала колонию и перед тем, как впустить путников в город, поинтересовалась целью их визита.  
— Мы из вольного города Ноктис, возвращаемся обратно, — начал Вацлав. Ему было легко говорить со стражами колонии, так как они тоже по происхождению чехи, и как только Вацлав заговорил с ними по-чешски, они разрешили ему и Габриэле пройти в город, и даже разрешили пожить в нём. Вацлав стал осматриваться. Если он помнил ворота колонии и внешний вид, то как выглядит город изнутри, он не помнил. Габриэла, видя, как её спутник пытается вспомнить, был ли он тут или нет, предложила поспрашивать местных жителей, может они помнят ту женщину, которую он называл мамой, или Умеренность Роя, который с ней странствовал.  
— Ты права, может, так я вспомню, — согласился Вацлав.  
Лучший способ узнать что-то о прошлом Роя — поспрашивать местных старожилов, их тут было больше, чем молодёжи, или же обратиться в местный архив. Вацлав любил всё, что было связано не только с историей его страны, но и с историей человечества, поэтому поинтересовался у местных жителей, где тут городской архив, и, узнав, направился туда. Подходя к зданию архива, он заметил на себе чей-то любопытный взгляд. На него смотрел один из старожилов города. Судя по его форме, Вацлав понял, что этот человек техномант, притом элитный.  
— Узнаю эти глаза, — проговорил житель.  
— Простите, вы знаете меня? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Вас нет, но возможно, я помню ваших родителей. Подойди ко мне, юноша, не бойся.  
— Вы, наверное, ошиблись, я родом с планеты Земля, — заверил Вацлав.  
— Ты был рождён на этой планете, но перед войной с Источником изобилия твой отец воспользовался знанием реликтов прошлого и вывез тебя и твою мать с этой планеты. Это был последний после Смуты полёт техномантов обратно на Землю.  
Вацлав до сих пор не мог поверить словам старого техноманта, но тот стал описывать облик его матери, тот образ, который Мансер Вацлав видел, когда прикоснулся к панцирю червя-бурильщика, и добавил:  
— У тебя глаза Мэри, она необычная девушка, и не только потому, что она техномант, у неё было своё видение мира.  
Вацлав был ошарашен ещё больше. Всё то, о чём говорил этот пожилой человек, совпадало не только с видениями Мансера Вацлава, но и с его реальной жизнью. Дело в том, что мать Вацлава на самом деле зовут Мэри, Мэри Коллер, и у неё на самом деле была необычная, но приятная и милая для всех жителей Чехии внешность. Но Вацлав не понимал, если его мама и правда техномант, то почему скрывала свою силу ото всех.  
— А мой отец? Каким он был? — поинтересовался Вацлав, набравшись смелости.  
— О нём мало чего известно, только то, что он был родом из Авроры, и ещё…  
— Что? Говорите, мне нужно знать, — попросил Вацлав.  
— Твоя мать называла его Роем, и у него были разные глаза.  
Про Роя говорила и Габриэла, она говорила о нём только то, что он чуть ли не самый сильный техномант, и что он когда-то странствовал с парнишкой по прозвищу Невинность. Пожилой техномант говорил, что Рою удалось вывести маленького Вацлава и свою жену с Марса на Землю, а значит, он вернулся обратно в один из городов Авроры.  
— Мансер Вацлав, вы в порядке? Узнали что-нибудь? — Габриэла, устав ждать Вацлава у входа в колонию, пошла его искать и нашла стоящим возле здания местного архива, да и ещё в бессознательном состоянии. Увидев его таким, она начала его тормошить.  
— Габи, кажется, я дома, — только проговорил Вацлав и осел на землю.  
— Мы можем остаться на некоторое время, нам нужен отдых, — предложила Габриэла.


	18. Дорога в Ноктис

-Так ты, выходит, сын Умеренности Роя, — игриво сказала Габриэла, как только она осталась наедине с Вацлавом. Глава чешской колонии выделил для Вацлава и Габриэлы сначала один дом, но Вацлав сказал ему, что Габриэла не его жена, а его наставница. Он извинился перед техномантами и предоставил для Габриэлы отдельную комнату. Вацлав помнил свою мать так же ясно, как и тот день, когда он оказался на Марсе и познакомился с Габриэлой. Вот только до сих пор не мог поверить, что он на самом деле родом из марсианской колонии, а не с планеты Земля.  
— Ты говорил, что видел у неё в голове имплант, когда она была на Марсе. А на Земле она его скрывала? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Я не видел у неё в голове никаких имплантов.  
Однако Вацлав помнил, что у его матери были длинные волосы, и причёска как у модели, которая позировала для картины «Дама с горностаем». Возможно, под этой причёской она скрывала свои импланты, чтобы не обращать на себя лишние взгляды. Он помнил, что до совершеннолетия он вместе с матерью жил в старинном доме в Праге. Жили одни, отца своего он никогда не видел, но чувствовал, что он есть. Наверное, такое бывает у техномантов, что родственники чувствуют флюиды друг друга, даже когда они находятся не только в разных странах, но и на разных планетах. Об отце она говорила, что он очень хороший человек, хоть и немного скрытный, но всё же хороший, а когда Вацлав спрашивал свою мать об отце, то она опускала глаза, делая вид, что ей тяжело о нём говорить. Теперь Вацлав прекрасно понял, почему — ведь его жена и сын живут на Земле, а он остался жить на Марсе.  
— Говорят, что техноманты редко расстаются со своей униформой. Для них униформа не только защита и стабилизация электрических флюидов, но и гордость, — начала Габриэла.  
— Ты про то, сохранила ли она своё синее платье или нет? — спросил Вацлав.  
Габриэла кивнула. Это Вацлав вспомнить не мог, дома мама ходила в красивом цветастом халате, а на улицу выходила так же, как и все чехи, и ничем, кроме красоты, не отличалась от них.  
— Ясно, похоже, прибыв на Землю, Мэри захотела слиться с жителями планеты, чтобы не выделяться.  
— Хотел бы я увидеть отца. Вот только думаю, он не очень будет рад меня видеть.  
— Почему же? Тогда была война между Источником и Авророй, и Виктор, наверное, уже забыл о том, что у него из исправительного лагеря сбежали двое, — улыбнулась Габриэла.  
— Знаешь, аугментированным нужно особое лекарство, но насколько ясно я себя помню, я им не разу не пользовался. Наверное, это из-за технологий техномантов, — начал Вацлав.  
— Я знаю про аугов и про ваше лекарство — Нейропозин. Возможно, ты им не пользовался, потому что твоя мать, пользуясь знаниями, создала не только подходящие для тебя протезы, но и соединения, которые работают даже когда ткани начинают рубцеваться.  
— Наверное, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Единственное, что я знаю о Рое, кроме того, что он был чуть ли не самым сильным техномантом, так это то, что до войны он был лозоходцем. Выходит, ты сын лозоходца.  
— И что это значит? — Вацлав вопросительно посмотрел на Габриэлу.  
— Это значит, что ты тоже можешь искать воду с помощью лозы, — улыбнулась девушка и чмокнула Вацлава в щёку.  
Габриэла смотрела Мансеру Вацлаву прямо в глаза, в её карих глазах снова блеснула электрическая искра, и Вацлав поймал себя на мысли, что он начинает влюбляться в своего учителя. Это немного пугало его. Его пугала не сила Габриэлы, раз уж он сам техномант, и как оказалось, он потомок двух техномантов, его пугало то, что нехорошо заводить романы со своими учителями.  
— Что, до сих пор ошарашен тем, что услышал? — спросила Габриэла, видя, как Вацлав отводит от неё взгляд.  
— Знаешь, после всех тех бед, которые обрушились на мою голову, узнать, что я сын легендарного техноманта Умеренности Роя, для меня лучшая награда.  
— Тогда что с тобой? Я же вижу, что ты в замешательстве.  
— Габи, ты очень красивая девушка и…  
— И ты боишься, что влюбишься в меня. Ты тоже мне нравишься, я полюбила тебя, как только ты попал в больничный отсек Авроры, просто боялась, что ты меня испугаешься и…  
— Ты моя наставница, это неправильно.  
Габриэла сдержала лёгкий смех и улыбнулась.  
— Ты и так всему обучен, я только развила твою силу техноманта, так что ты можешь влюбится в меня, я больше не твоя наставница. Мы равны.  
Вацлав осторожно положил свою правую руку на ногу девушки и придвинулся к ней поближе, после чего он вновь посмотрел ей в глаза, а она в его. Теперь и в них тоже было то свечение, которое появилось у жителей красной планеты после введения им сыворотки, а ещё в них зажглась электрическая искра.  
— Самопожертвование — вот твоё настоящие имя, — произнесла Габриэла перед тем как Вацлав обнял её и нежно поцеловал в губы.  
— Если мой отец родом из Авроры, я не только найду его, но и присоединюсь к гильдии, — прошептал Вацлав.

***

Весь вечер Адам только и делал, что выполнял разные поручения, сначала от оружейника Пита, а потом от майора Элизы Майер. Он уже начал думать, что его разговор с Амелией кто-то подслушал или Амелия сама шепнула Виктору про то, что Адам собирается покинуть город, вот его и загрузили.  
«Нет, Амелия вряд ли станет работать на Виктора», — решил Адам, он видел, как изменилось её лицо, когда она говорила про лагерь перевоспитания и жизнь в Офире. Под конец Адам устал, а когда шёл к Элизе Майер отчитываться о выполненном задании, то думал, что ему дадут ещё задание. Но Элиза поблагодарила его за помощь и, наградив тремя флаконами сыворотки, отпустила. Адам хотел идти в свою комнату в казармах, но решил пойти к ангару и дождаться там Амелию.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, а не по барам ходить, — ехидно подметила Элиза.  
— Я хочу расслабится и выпить сливок из яиц страуса, — заявил Адам. Элиза Майер не приветствовала алкогольные и энергетические напитки в казарме, только позволяла приносить с собой тёплый сок алоэ, поэтому она позволила Адаму покинуть казармы. Прямо перед выходом Адам наткнулся на Амелию. Она смело взяла его под руку и сама повела к ангару.  
— Прости, меня…  
— Тише, тут даже шепот могут услышать, — предупредила Амелия. Как только Адам и Амелия оказались в ангаре, Адам позволил себе расслабиться и облегчённо вздохнуть.  
— Фух, я думал, что меня не отпустят, — выдохнул Адам.  
— Этот город как клещ высасывает жизнь из его жителей, таким способом Виктор ломает стремление горожан к свободе.  
— Куда мы отправимся? — спросил Адам.  
— Я же говорила, мы поедем в Ноктис, уж лучше там, чем здесь, — ответила Габриэла.  
Габриэла первой зашла в «Скитальца» и, заведя мотор, позвала Адама, сообщив ему, что пешком до Ноктиса не только далеко добираться, но и опасно, так как на Марсе полно диких животных. Адам сел рядом с Габриэлой, и они оба покинули ангар «Скитальца» и направились в Ноктис. Уже стемнело, и Адаму было трудно разглядеть, что находится за стенами Офира. Свет, отбрасываемый фарами вездехода, едва освещал путь, по которому ехали Адам и Амелия.  
— Можешь не смотреть в окно, ночью трудно разглядеть живущих здесь животных, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
— Хотел бы я их увидеть, раз уж мне суждено жить на этой планете, — сказал Адам.  
— Их тут не так много, в основном тут живут дикие страусы, почти безобидные, если их не тревожить, ещё есть светящиеся медузы…  
— Медузы! Но тут нет воды.  
— Почему нет, если бы не было воды, люди не колонизировали бы Марс и не построили два крупнейших города и не основали колонии, просто источники воды контролируют главы вододобывающих компаний, и возможно, вода есть в недрах планеты, — пояснила Амелия.  
— Теперь понятно, — вздохнул Адам.  
Поскольку дикие животные не мешали Амелии вести «Скитальца», ребята очень быстро доехали до главного входа в Ноктис. Ворота ещё не успели закрыть, поэтому Амелия попросила Адама помочь открыть ей ворота.  
— Их, что, не закрывают на замок? — удивился Адам.  
— Ноктис торговый город, тут суровая стража не нужна, ещё торговый принц Дандоло принимает всех желающих и всех беженцев из Офира, кроме солдат, конечно, — пояснила Амелия. Ребят, как и первый раз, встретил стражник, одетый в странные доспехи и восседающий верхом на червеголовом страусе. Когда Амелия сказала ему, что она привезла ещё одного беженца из Офира, стражник позволил ей и Адаму войти и сообщил ей, что его люди помогут вкатить «Скитальца» в город.  
— Пойдём, я отведу тебя во временное место жительства, пока Дандоло не даст тебе новый дом, — улыбнулась Амелия и повела Адама к его временному жилью.


	19. Не один

Адам так устал, что заснул сразу же после того, как Амелия предоставила ему временное жильё. На данный момент его не беспокоил ни завывающий ветер в марсианских скалах, ни жёсткая кровать, ни размер предоставленного ему на время дома. Только проснувшись поутру, он почувствовал, что его мышцы затекли. Адам пытался потянуться, но коснувшись локтями потолка, передумал. Когда Амелия поселила его в этом маленьком домике, он так устал, что не обратил внимание на его размер.  
— Тук-тук, можно? — услышал Адам голос Амелии за дверью.  
-Да, да, — откликнулся Дженсен и открыл дверь. Амелия сказала Адаму, что Дандоло готов принять его в своём дворце, а перед тем как отвести его туда, поинтересовалась, вспомнил ли он, как оказался на Марсе. Адам ответил, что как только он пытается, какой-то невидимый железный обруч внутри его головы мешает вспомнить.  
— Судя по твоим имплантам, ты ауг, а единственный человек, который может тебе помочь, сейчас на задании со своим наставником, — сказала Амелия.  
— Вы разбираетесь в технологиях аугментаций?! — удивлённо спросил Адам.  
— Если уж говорить про аугментации, то у некоторых жителей нашей планеты они имеются, я потом тебе о них расскажу, а теперь пошли.  
Адам пошёл вслед за Амелией во дворец торгового принца Дандоло, который заправлял Ноктисом, а попутно расспрашивал её про город и про Дандоло. Он был удивлён тем, что на Марсе есть монархия. Услышав про монархию, Амелия не сдержала лёгкую улыбку и рассказала Адаму, как устроен мир на красной планете, и что ему стоит бояться только империи Виктора.  
— Не бойся Адам, Дандоло рад видеть любого беженца из Офира, до тебя приняли целую группу техномантов, — улыбаясь, сказала Амелия.  
Дворец, в котором жил Дандоло, располагался чуть ли не на вершине скалы, туда вела дорога, сделанная из металлических и деревянных конструкций. Как ни странно, но эти конструкции выдерживали не только вес людей, но и построенные на них небольшие дома, и в отличие от Офира, где даже днём было тихо, как в танке, здесь повсюду стоял гул от людских голосов. Речевой анализатор Адама вовсю пытался определить, на каком языке говорят жители города. Часть жителей говорила на смеси европейских языков, а другая на смеси восточных.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила Амелия у Адама, видя растерянность в его глазах.  
— Я пытаюсь определить, на каких языках тут говорят, — ответил Адам.  
— Да ты у нас полиглот, — улыбнулась Амелия и покачала головой.  
— Не совсем, у меня в голову встроен речевой анализатор.  
Амелия ничего не ответила, однако Адам заметил, что после того, как он рассказал ей про эту аугментацию, она не то что была удивлена, скорее напугана, но делала вид, что всё в порядке.  
— Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, — попытался утешить он Амелию.  
— Да ты у нас сплошной сюрприз, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
Наконец Амелия привела Адама во дворец Дандоло, который находился между двумя скалами. Входные ворота во дворец охраняли два стражника, закутанные с ног до головы в одежду, напоминающую паранджу, и держащие оружие, похожее на пистолеты. Адам удивился, когда Амелия совершенно спокойно открыла ворота и пригласила его пройти вслед за ней. Похоже, что стража стоит тут только для вида, а Дандоло совершенно спокойно может принять у себя во дворце кого угодно.  
— Этот город — буферная зона между крупными городами и небольшими колониями. Стоит только объявить войну Ноктису, и вмиг лишишь себя и большую часть жителей Марса провизии. Только безумец способен напасть на этот город, — пояснила Амелия. Дворец, в котором жил и правил Дандоло, только на вид был огромным, внутри он напоминал скорее высеченный из камня коттедж, нежели дворец арабского шейха. Внутри дворца усердно трудились слуги, а в одном углу стояли угрюмые люди в обмундировании, точно таком же, какое Адам видел у Виктора и его прислужника Мансера Алана.  
— Это техноманты, бежавшие из Офира, теперь их Мекка находится тут, пока они не решат, куда пойдут дальше, — шепнула Амелия.  
— Понял, — кивнул Адам.  
Сам Дандоло дожидался Амелию и Адама на втором этаже. В отличие от своих слуг и стражи, на нём были только свободные штаны. На вид ему было лет тридцать с небольшим, не старше. Увидев Амелию и Адама, Дандоло улыбнулся и вежливо пригласил их к себе. После небольшого разговора с Амелией и Дженсеном Дандоло разрешил Адаму остаться в городе, до тех пор пока тот не захочет присоединиться к какому-нибудь вольному городу или колонии, а также выдал Адаму ключи от свободного дома.

***

Когда Амелия проводила Адама к его постоянному месту жительства и ушла, Адам начал осматривать своё новое жилище и стал думать, чем ему заняться в городе. Дом был обустроен в восточном стиле: на полу и на стенах висят красивейшие ковры, а на кровати лежат цветастые матрасы и покрывала. Осмотрев свой новый дом, Адам решил осмотреть и город. Люди тут на самом деле разговаривали на смеси разных языков, речевой анализатор Адама научился распознавать языки и даже переводить их, но он мог разговаривать только с теми, кто говорит на смеси европейских языков. В центре Ноктиса вовсю кипела жизнь, торговцы продавали разнообразные товары и еду, простые граждане просто разговаривали друг с другом, и когда Адам проходил мимо них, слегка посматривали в его сторону.  
— Вижу, Вы здесь новенький, — услышал Адам голос позади себя. Он обернулся и увидел пожилого мужчину в белом медицинском халате.  
— Да, только вчера меня привезли сюда, — признался Адам.  
— Я видел, тебя привезла Амелия, она сказала мне, что вместе с подругой увидела тебя на гладиаторских боях и решила увести подальше от глаз Виктора.  
— Я рад этому, так как не представляю себя гладиатором, сражающимся с монстрами, — признался Адам.  
— Гладиатор — это не профессия, если не найдёте свою нишу, всю жизнь будете маяться, — улыбнулся человек.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Я как раз и ищу, чем заняться здесь, но вижу, что помощь местным не нужна, — заметил Адам. Человеком, который окликнул его, оказался Искатель Скотт, так он представился Дженсену. Скотт — учёный из Офира, который ушёл из Источника Изобилия вслед за Габриэллой и ещё несколькими техномантами.  
— Судя по твоим аугментациям, тебе был уготовлен путь воина. Можешь потренироваться на нашей арене, — предложил Скотт.  
— Может, потом, я и так до сих пор в себя не пришёл после того, как против меня вывели королеву кротов, — пояснил Адам.  
— Эта тварь ещё существует? Я не слышал о ней со времён Умеренности Роя! — удивился Скотт.  
— Как видите, да, существует.  
Искатель Скотт предложил Адаму пройти медосмотр, тем более что раны от когтей королевы кротов заживают не сразу. Адам согласился, он также пожаловался Искателю, что у него проблемы с памятью и что-то в его голове мешает вспомнить ему.  
— Я не специалист по аугментациям, могу только протезы изготавливать, вот вернётся наш специалист, его и спрашивайте.  
Адам скинул свой плащ и снял с себя порванный бронежилет. Раны хоть и затянулись после того, как Дженсен сделал себе укол сыворотки, которая регенерирует ткани, но всё же не все они зажили так быстро.  
— Ты только посмотри на это, она даже углеродный сплав может повредить, — заметил Скотт, осматривая руки Адама.  
— И как долго раны будут заживать?  
— Недели две, не больше, не меньше. Я как-то лечил одного парнишку, а он столкнулся не с королевой, а с обычным кротом.  
Уколы, которые делал Скотт Адаму, были болезненные, но Адам все их стерпел, и после того, как инъекции, регенерирующие ткани, были сделаны, поблагодарил Скотта за помощь и продолжил знакомиться с городом и его жителями. Подойдя к арене, он увидел двух дерущихся людей. Судя по их амуниции, Адам понял, что дерутся техноманты. Они не только умело владели шестом и кулачным боем, Дженсен удивился, когда из руки старшего техноманта появилась электрическая дуга, а его соперник создал вокруг себя электрический купол.  
— Что это? — проговорил Адам, наблюдая за тренировкам.  
— Магистр Мэлвин тренирует Мансера Эндрю, он скоро пройдёт своё первое посвящение, — сказал стоящий рядом с Адамом Фобос. Адам не заметил великана с повреждённым лицом, стоящего почти рядом с ним, и как только Фобос повернулся к Адаму, Дженсен чуть на землю не осел.  
— Сразу видно, что вы новенький тут, как и тот, который сейчас с Габриэлой Мансером пошёл в поход, — улыбнулся Фобос. Речевой анализатор Адама определил язык добряка-мутанта как английский, поэтому Адам поинтересовался у здоровяка, о ком он говорит.  
— Я видел его только раз, но скажу, что по уровню своей силы стоит рядом с магистрами.  
— И он так же, как и я, прилетел с планеты Земля?  
— Судя по нему, да, — утвердительно ответил Фобос. Техноманты закончили тренировку и стали расходиться кто куда. Магистр Мелвин сказал Мансеру Эндрю, что ему нужно больше тренироваться, на что тот ответил:  
— Я же не Мансер Вацлав, он только несколько дней на Марсе, а силы как у вас, Великий магистр.  
— Мансер Вацлав! — Адам вспомнил своего доктора и специалиста по аугментациям Вацлава Коллера. Неужели Коллер тоже здесь? Амелия сказала Адаму, что на Линии тени Авроры потерпел крушение корабль с аугами с Земли, которые скорее всего летели в Офир. Неужели Вацлав Коллер оказался одним из тех, кто летел в главный город Источника изобилия? Расспрашивать о своём друге Мансера Эндрю Адам не стал, так как парнишка говорил на смеси восточных языков, а вот судя по речи Великого магистра Мэлвина, тот не только понимает английский язык, но и может говорить на нём. К нему и решил обратиться Адам.


	20. Старый друг

Адам потихоньку начал уживаться в Ноктисе. Амелия и Дандоло ничего от него, кроме помощи гражданам, не требовали, и он с радостью помогал жителям Ноктиса. За каждую такую помощь он получал по одному флакончику сыворотки, который он мог обменять на еду или же на любую другую вещь в городе. Еда тут не такая пресная как в Офире, и из напитков помимо сока алоэ и сливок страуса с алкоголем, есть и другие овощные соки. Купив в одном из торговых ларьков томатный сок, Адам тут же залпом осушил весь стакан.  
— Вижу, вы давно не пили томатного сока? — полюбопытствовал продавец, видя как Адам облизывает губы после сока. Продавец соков говорил на смеси европейских языков, и Адам ему ответил:  
— Из всех напитков я пил только сок алоэ, и то тёплый.  
— И где же такое продают? — спросил продавец.  
— В Офире.  
— Вы бежали оттуда?  
— Да, и рад, что сбежал.  
Продавец только посочувствовал Адаму и всем живущим в городах Источника изобилия и предложил Адаму ещё стаканчик сока, но он отказался. Гуляя по рынку Ноктиса, Адам также выменял два флакончика с сывороткой на местную одежду, чтобы не выделяться из толпы.  
— Вижу, ты потихоньку обживаешься в городе? — услышал он знакомый голос, когда спускался на нижний ярус города. Он оглянулся. В углу, возле скалы и «Скитальца» стояла Амелия, а рядом с ней стояли Мансер Эндрю и тот добродушный силач-великан, которого Адам встретил возле арены.  
— Амелия, ты всё время здесь?! — удивлённо спросил Адам.  
— Почти, я решила немного усовершенствовать своего «Скитальца».  
— Да, без машины здесь тяжело, — подметил Адам.  
— Тяжело только мне, местные на песчаниках передвигаются или на страусах, но продавцы за ездовых птиц берут чуть ли не тридцать флаконов сыворотки.  
— Может, помочь? — спросил Адам.  
— А ты, что, разбираешься в «Скитальцах»? — полюбопытствовала Амелия.  
— Нет, но могу помочь, если скажешь, как он устроен, — развёл руками Адам.  
Амелия согласилась на помощь Адама, правда, просила его только приносить ей нужные инструменты и иногда заводить двигатель марсохода, чтобы проверить, всё ли правильно.  
— Ух, — вытирая пот со лба, сказала Амелия, — справились. Спасибо за помощь, а то мне и Эндрю дали заказ.  
— Какой?  
— Нужно съездить в каньон и раздобыть образец слизи рогатой жабы, для местного зоолога.  
Адам не стал спрашивать Амелию, почему за образцом она едет с техномантом. Он догадался, что это животное такое же огромное, как и те, с которыми он сражался на арене. Поэтому решил помочь Амелии и молодому техноманту в этом нелёгком деле. Амелия и Эндрю согласились взять Адама в команду. Вкатив свой марсоход на специальную платформу, Амелия вместе с Адамом и Эндрю выехали из города и поехали к каньону. Адам сидел рядом с Перевозчицей Амелией и смотрел в окно. Сейчас утро, и он может рассмотреть всех животных, мимо которых они проезжали. В основном в каньоне встречались червегловые страусы. Дженсена заинтересовали эти птицы длинными червеобразными шеями, единственным глазом, вокруг которого росли жёсткие отростки, и панцирем на спине.  
— Ты только посмотри на всё это буйство природы, — улыбнулась Амелия, — глядя на всё это, чувствуешь себя ничтожным. Мы тут всего лишь песчинки, пытающиеся выжить. — И добавила: — Мансер Вацлав точно так же, как и ты, был заинтригован, увидев всё это.  
— А фамилия Мансера Вацлава случайно не Коллер? — поинтересовался Адам.  
— Тут у нас нет фамилий, только имя и класс: Мансеры — техноманты, Перевозчики, Воины, ну и прочие классы.  
— Да, а у жителей городов Авроры вообще прозвища, — добавил Эндрю.  
Наконец вся команда достигла цели, и Амелия велела своей команде достать оружие, чтобы оглушить рогатую жабу и добыть немного её слизи. У Адама как такового оружия не было, только нано-лезвия и пушка Тесла.  
— Ого, ты хоть и воин, но твоё оружие как у техноманта, — заметил Эндрю.  
— Никого убивать не будем, жабу, как и остальных врагов и животных, можно только оглушить. Мы ценим любую жизнь, — дала наказ Адаму Амелия.  
— Я понял.  
Рогатая жаба долго себя ждать не заставила, и как только ребята подошли ближе к отбрасывающей на них тень скале, земля под их ногами затряслась, раздалось громкое кваканье, переходившее в рычание, и из-под земли вылез огромный зверь, весь покрытый наростами и лишаем.  
— Приготовиться, — велела Амелия, раскладывая свой щит и доставая трубу, с помощью которой она отбивалась от врагов. Эндрю же обходился одним шестом и своей механической рукой, из которой он умело пускал молнии. Достав всё своё оружие, команда вступила в бой с рогатой жабой. Как оказалось, это животное ещё и ядом плюётся, об этом Амелия предупредила ребят, и как только жаба готова была изрыгнуть из себя яд, ребята тут же отскакивали, после чего вновь наносили ей удары.  
— Ещё немного, и она вот-вот рухнет, — сообщил Эндрю.  
— Вижу, бьём сильнее.  
После нескольких ударов жаба была повержена и рухнула на землю вместе с Эндрю и Адамом, так как ребята тоже выдохлись и устали. Подойдя к поверженному животному, Амелия стёрла пот со лба и, достав пустую колбу, собрала немного слизи.  
— Дело сделано, пора возвращаться домой, — сообщила Амелия команде.  
— Было бы другое оружие, не пришлось бы выкладываться по полной, — посетовал Адам. Улыбнувшись, Амелия отстегнула от своего комбинезона гвоздомёт и протянула Адаму.  
— Это для дальнего боя.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Что это? — удивился Адам.  
— Гвоздомёт. О каком ты оружии говоришь, воин? Осваивать Марс летели мирные корпорации, это только после Смуты началась война между Источником и Авророй, так что тут нет пистолетов, автоматов и бомб, только мины-ловушки, — пояснила Амелия. Сев обратно в «Скитальца», ребята стали возвращаться в Ноктис, и по пути встретились с Габриэлой Мансером и Мансером Вацлавом. Те тоже возвращались со своего задания, восседая верхом на спинах страусов.  
— А вот и наши возвращаются домой. Надеюсь, они открыли новые пути к вольным городам, — улыбнулась Амелия. Остановив свой марсоход, Амелия пропустила ребят вперёд и медленно двинулась за ними. Девушку, едущую впереди, Адам не узнал, а вот второй всадник, одетый в странную униформу, показался Дженсену знакомым. Приглядевшись поближе, он увидел, что у него аугментирован затылок, прямо как у его друга и врача Вацлава Коллера. Вот только у Коллера затылок был выбрит, а у этого всадника затылок давно оброс.  
— Неприлично так пристально разглядывать людей, — одёрнула Адама Амелия.  
— Прошу прощения, просто этот человек мне кажется знакомым.  
— Кто, Габриэлла или Мансер Вацлав?  
— Второй, — ответил Адам.  
Вернувшись обратно в Ноктис, Амелия вместе с Адамом и Эндрю пошла отчитаться о выполненном задании зоологу, после чего она получила новое задание — добыть образец крови чёрного крота.  
— Ок, выполним и это, — согласилась Амелия. Адам и Эндрю напряглись, но Перевозчица Амелия успокоила ребят, сказав им, что на это задание они пойдут завтра, а пока им нужно отдохнуть. Команда разошлась кто куда: Эндрю, выжав из себя все флюиды, вернулся в свой дом, чтобы отдохнуть, Амелия в кои-то веки решила помыть свою машину. Правда, из-за дефицита воды на Марсе мыть «Скитальца» приходилось песчаным душем, а после отскабливать песок вместе с грязью. Адам же не захотел идти домой, тем более что до ночи оставалось время, и нужно было его где-то провести.

***

В это время Габриэла Мансер вместе с Мансером Вацлавом шли к Дандоло отчитаться о выполненном задании. По пути во дворец Габриэла остановилась возле рынка и поинтересовалась, сколько продавцы дадут ей за панцирь червя бурильщика. Данный артефакт, как и сам червь, теперь полезное ископаемое, и продавцы, перебивая друг друга, стали выкрикивать цену.  
— Тише, не все сразу, — выкрикнула Габриэла.  
— Дам 100 флаконов с сывороткой, — выкрикнул один из продавцов.  
— Сойдёт, — согласилась девушка и протянула панцирь продавцу. Вацлав в это время возвращал обоих страусов обратно дрессировщику. Птицы так вымотались в пути, что не сопротивлялись и спокойно шли за ним.  
— Коллер, это ты? — услышал Вацлав знакомый голос за спиной. Голос принадлежал человеку из его земного прошлого. Вацлав подумал, что ему это показалось, но когда человек окликнул его ещё раз, Мансер Вацлав оглянулся и увидел стоящего среди граждан Ноктиса Адама.  
— Дженсен? Не может быть, мне, наверное, померещилось?! — удивлённо потряс головой Вацлав. Но это был не мираж, а Адам Дженсен на самом деле. Благополучно вернув птиц, Вацлав осмотрелся и пошёл к старому другу.  
— Я вижу, тебя тоже занесло на Марс? — улыбнулся Вацлав другу.  
— Я не заметил тебя на корабле, — виновато сказал Адам.  
— Ничего, бывает. Ты давно тут?  
— Только вчера приехал, до этого я был в Офире, — ответил Адам, осматривая Вацлава.  
— В том чёрном городе? Мне велят держаться от него подальше.  
— Знаю, почему. Я оттуда бежал, — признался Адам.  
— Ты подожди меня здесь, я только отчитаюсь Габриэле, что вернул страусов дрессировщику, и приду к тебе. Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Не знаю, поверишь ли ты мне или нет.  
— Хорошо, буду ждать, — согласился Адам.


	21. Сын лозоходца

Вацлав был несказанно рад тому, что встретил на Марсе своего друга Адама. По крайней мере, ему есть с кем поговорить, кроме Габриэлы, Скотта и Фобоса. Все остальные жители Марса говорили на смеси европейских и азиатских языков, даже Мансер Эндрю, с которым Вацлаву хотелось поговорить. Вернувшись в свой дом, Вацлав первым делом решил снять с себя слегка помятое обмундирование техноманта и переодеться в лёгкую одежду, которую носят жители Ноктиса.  
«Надо бы немного усовершенствовать её», — подумал Вацлав, осматривая своё обмундирование, которое всё же пострадало, когда страусы, напуганные песчаной бурей, чуть не затоптали его. Переодевшись, Вацлав закрыл свой дом и пошёл к тому месту, где его дожидался Адам. Местные жители, проходя мимо мужчины с искусственными глазами, которые были прикрыты солнцезащитными линзами, и выступающими из-под рукавов туники аугментированными руками, проходя мимо, иногда посматривали на него.  
— Они думают, что ты один из великих магистров техномантов, — окликнул Вацлав Адама.  
— Техномантов? Это так тут называют аугментированных? — всё ещё не понимая, спросил Адам.  
— По ходу, здесь людей с металлическими имплантами в теле считают элитой и даже обожествляют. Я ещё сам не разобрался в этом, но я чертовски рад тебя здесь видеть.  
Вацлав взял своего друга за руку и отвёл его в менее людное место, чтобы не мешать прохожим и кочующим по улицам города торговцам.  
— Судя по тому, что тебя называют словом Мансер, ты теперь один из этой элиты, — подметил Адам.  
— Как и половина пребывающих здесь техномантов. Правда, пока я знаком только с одним, а точнее, с одной из них.  
— Трудности перевода? — шутливо спросил Адам.  
— Не то слово. Тут есть парнишка с механическим протезом руки, кажется, его зовут Эндрю, но он, как и жители Ноктиса, говорит на смеси арабских языков. Ладно, что это всё обо мне да обо мне, — быстро заговорил Вацлав, — расскажи о себе. Как ты тут очутился?  
— Амелия сказала, что я, как и ты, был на корабле, следовавшем на Марс, но тебя и остальных я не заметил, — признался Дженсен.  
Вацлав помнил, как к нему в «Машину времени» пришли люди из корпорации Источник Изобилия и сказали ему, что хотят предложить лучшее место для проживания. Как ни странно, но Вацлав оказался единственным аугментированным чехом, которого выбрали для переселения. На корабле, потерпевшем крушение на Линии тени, были ауги из разных стран.  
— Тебя, видно, тоже избрали, хотя американцев я не видел на корабле, — начал Вацлав.  
— Дело в том, что я не помню, что меня привело на Марс, — развёл руками Адам.  
— До сих пор?  
— Да, такое впечатление, что мне что-то мешает вспомнить.  
— Даже здесь ты мой пациент. Пойдём, я посмотрю, что не так с твоей головой.  
Вацлав повёл своего друга в отведённую ему и Искателю Скотту лабораторию.  
— А вот и Мансер Вацлав, — сказал Скотт, как только Вацлав вместе с Адамом вошли. В отличие от подпольной лаборатории Вацлава в Праге, эта лаборатория была ещё меньше, но тем не менее она была более стерильна, чем та, которая была у Вацлава на Земле.  
— Прости за тесноту, чувак, но сам видишь, технологий здесь мало, и вся надежда на Искателей и Мансеров, — улыбнулся Вацлав, сажая его на деревянный стул.  
— Искателей?  
— Да, так называют тут нас — учёных, — еле заметно улыбнулся Скотт.  
— Сиди тихо, — сказал Вацлав другу и начал его осматривать. Раны, нанесённые Адаму королевой кротов, уже затянулись, и только на аугментированных руках Адама остались царапины. Тут на голове Адама Мансер Вацлав обнаружил огромных размеров синяк. Судя по всему, именно эта гематома мешала Адаму вспомнить.  
— Чёрт, да у тебя огромный синячище на голове, — произнёс Вацлав.  
— Теперь ясно, почему, когда я пытаюсь что-то вспомнить, у меня начинает болеть голова.  
— Похоже, при ударе о землю пострадала твоя аугментированная часть мозга.  
— Если это так, то нашему гостю лучше отправиться в Аврору, их техника может распознать и вылечить любую травму, — заверил Искатель Скотт.  
— Ещё один тесный город? — полюбопытствовал Адам.  
— Вовсе нет, это город науки и техномагии, — улыбнулся Скотт.  
— Я вместе с Габриэлой Мансер как раз туда направляюсь, — похвалился Вацлав.  
— Очередное задание?  
— Это личное, но они, возможно, знают… ладно, скажу, когда вернёмся оттуда.  
Выйдя из лаборатории, Вацлав и Адам направились к арене. Сегодня тут никто не тренировался, и можно было просто постоять рядом с ней и поговорить с другом наедине.  
— Личное? — приподняв брови, удивился Адам.  
— Да, самому не верится, но кажется, я родился на этой планете, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты свалился с другой планеты. Ты не такой, как остальные ауги в Чехии, — пошутил Адам.  
— Ну знаешь, люди здесь — это потомки колонизаторов Марса, и мои родители как раз были частью этого общества.  
Вацлав рассказал другу о том, что, когда он странствовал с Габриэлой, обнаружил не только купол, который принадлежал колонистам из Чехии, но и целую чешскую колонию. О своём видении он пока не стал рассказывать другу, посчитав, что Адам может подумать, будто Вацлав сошёл с ума. Хотя какое там, скажи кому-нибудь на Земле, что на красной планете есть жизнь, и тамошние жители похожи на жителей планеты Земля, да и ещё дышат свободно марсианским воздухом, любой сойдёт с ума.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— За твою страну нужно только порадоваться, но как это связано с тобой? — улыбаясь, спросил Адам. Вацлав глубоко вздохнул и рассказал другу, что у него было дежавю, как только он приблизился к воротам колонии, и, когда он и Габриэла вошли в город, один из местных жителей, который тоже является техномантом, сказал ему, что он помнит Вацлава, когда он был маленьким, и помнит его родителей.  
— Адам, он точь-в-точь описал мою маму, — почти выкрикнул Вацлав.  
— Но если ты с Марса, то как попал на Землю?  
— Мой отец воспользовался единственным не вышедшим из строя после смуты реликтом и отправил меня и маму на Землю.  
— И ты отправляешься в Аврору, чтобы найти его?  
Судя по виду и поднятым линзам Адама, Вацлав понял, что его друг находился в недоумении, но это его право удивляться. Ещё пару дней на Марсе, и Адам полностью привыкнет к происходящему, как и к тому, что его доктор и друг родом с красной планеты.  
— Он сказал, что мой отец родом из Авроры, а точнее, из одного города в Авроре. Я и Габриэла направляемся туда, чтобы его разыскать.  
Тут к ребятам подошёл Великий магистр Мелвин, он извинился за то, что вмешался в разговор друзей. Вацлав только улыбнулся и ответил, что магистры не должны извиняться. Мелвин это оценил и сказал, что Мансер Эндрю хочет сразится с Мансером Вацлавом на шестах.  
— Вот как? Я же сильнее его, он не боится?  
— Я тоже предостерёг его, но он ответил, что хочет быть наравне с вами.  
— В таком случае я принимаю его вызов, вот только переоденусь.

***

Адаму оставалось только наблюдать за тренировочным боем Вацлава и Эндрю. Мансер Вацлав вышел на арену вновь одетый в амуницию техноманта. При первой встрече Адам не смог разглядеть новую одежду своего друга, но сейчас рассмотрел её внимательней. Практически всё обмундирование техноманта было прошито тонкими железными нитями, особо выделялись рукава и налокотники, а также прорезиненные сапоги со шпорами. Вацлава в этом обмундировании было не узнать, даже его взгляд изменился, он остался таким же жизнерадостным, но теперь в нём читалось стремление идти вперёд и ни перед чем не останавливаться. В руках Мансер Вацлав держал стальной шест. С виду его трудно назвать грозным оружием, но это только на первый взгляд. Когда магистр Мелвин объявил начало тренировочного боя, оба техноманта, и Вацлав и Эндрю разложили свои шесты, и они вмиг засветились электричеством. Эндрю, который собирался принять своё первое и единственное посвящение в техноманты, чтобы присоединится к магистру Мелвину, не хотел уступать Вацлаву, поэтому он с азартом и игровой яростью начал свою тренировку. Вацлав, зная о малоопытности своего товарища по оружию и классу, не собирался причинять ему серьёзный вред, и до момента, когда Великий магистр Мелвин попросил его не сдерживать свои силы, а наступать во всю мощь, просто создавал вокруг себя электрический купол. Для Адама всё это было дико и непривычно, особенно тогда, когда он увидел, как из рук его друга вылетела электрическая дуга и чуть не угодила в Мансера Эндрю. Тот тоже создал электрический купол вокруг себя, и когда Вацлав готовился напасть, запустил в него электрической дугой. Адаму хотелось кинуться другу на помощь, он сам не понимал такого рвения, тем более что Мансеру Вацлаву никто не угрожал, и тот очень ловко ушёл от атаки соперника и запустил в него электрическим шаром из своего шеста. Бой продолжался ещё несколько минут, пока Мансер Эндрю, обессилев, не повалился на землю, и магистр Мелвин не остановил тренировку.  
— Знаю, что ты меня не понимаешь, но я ценю твоё рвение стать ровней мне, — протягивая руку Эндрю, улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Я думал то же самое, — берясь за руку товарища и вставая с земли, улыбнулся Эндрю. Вацлав стал искать глазами Адама, но его за ареной не оказалось. Он прекрасно понимал своего друга, и не стал его искать. Будет время, и Адам привыкнет ко всему происходящему.  
— Этот бедолага твой друг? — спросил Эндрю.  
— Да, а с чего ты взял, что он бедолага?  
— Так у него почти всё тело в имплантах, а он даже не один из нас.  
— Это долгая история, но я когда-то чинил его аугментации.  
— Может, и мою руку посмотришь? Надо бы немного изоляцию укрепить, а то опять перегрев произойдёт, — сообщил Эндрю, осматривая свой протез.  
— Ну тогда пойдём, я посмотрю, что нужно сделать, — улыбнулся Вацлав и предложил Эндрю проследовать в мастерскую к Искателю Скотту.


	22. Загадочный купол

Габриэла потихоньку собирала вещи в дорогу, готовясь отвезти Мансера Вацлава в Аврору, а там уже, если повезёт, удастся разузнать что-нибудь о Рое — отце Вацлава, искать его по всем городам Авроры. Аврора — это не просто научный комплекс, который находится на противоположном конце долины Маринер, это сеть городов, находящихся на удалении друг от друга и разделённых Линией тени. Разгуливая по людным рынкам Ноктиса и раздумывая, что купить с собой в дорогу, Габриэла невольно подслушала разговор двух торговцев. Они говорили о заброшенном куполе, который обнаружил один из караванов, возвращающийся в Ноктис. В частности, они говорили о том, что купол был полностью разрушен, однако, что больше всего их поразило, так это то, что его даже животные предпочитают обходить стороной, словно боясь чего-то. Габриэла заинтересовалась этой находкой. Даже если купол полностью разрушен, в нём могут находиться сохранившиеся реликвии, оставшиеся ещё со Смуты.  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь ваш разговор, но не могли бы вы сказать, где этот купо находится? — вежливо спросила Габриэла у торговцев.  
— Что вы, Мансер, мы понимаем ваше увлечение куполами и прочим, что осталось от первых колонистов. Купол находится на пути следования из Офира в Ноктис. Его пропустить невозможно, достаточно завернуть в небольшое ущелье в скалах, — так же вежливо ответил один из торговцев. Получив координаты расположения таинственного купола, Габриэла Мансер направилась в свой дом в Ноктисе, чтобы переодеться в обмундирование техноманта и взять шест. По пути к дому она встретила Амелию. Та свободно ходила по городу, ища детали для своего «Скитальца».  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, подруга, — обратилась Габриэла к Амелии.  
— Уже готова отправляться в Аврору?  
— Планы изменились. Торговцы обнаружили на пути следования из Ноктиса в Офир заброшенный купол.  
— А, понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — улыбнулась Амелия и спросила, — будешь брать с собой Мансера Вацлава?  
— Нет, он сейчас занят своим другом, которого встретил в городе. Но напарников я всё же возьму. Думаю, возьму с собой Фобоса и Эндрю. Кстати, где он?  
— В последний раз я видела его, когда он шёл на тренировку с Мансером Вацлавом. Боишься, что купол может охраняться Источником или ещё кем пострашнее?  
— Дело в том, подруга, что торговцы, которые проезжали мимо, говорили, что животные обходят его стороной. Там может быть зверь пострашнее тех, которых я встречала.  
— Возьми с собой нашего гладиатора Адама, он может пригодиться, — улыбнулась Амелия.  
— А где он?  
— Судя по тому, что он ещё не пришёл в себя после того, как я доставила его в Ноктис, он у себя дома.  
Поговорив с Амелией, Габриэла направилась к дому Адама. Тот на самом деле сидел дома, когда Габриэла постучала в дверь. Судя его виду, он не знал, чем ему заняться в городе.  
— Так ты Адам? — спросила Габриэла, когда Адам открыл ей дверь.  
— А вы? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Дженсен.  
— Я Габриэла Мансер.  
— Так это про вас говорил Коллер?  
— Мансер Вацлав? Да, про меня.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я видел вас мельком, когда вместе с Амелией подъезжал к городу.  
Габриэла, видя, что Адаму нечем заняться в городе, предложила ему совершить небольшой экскурс вместе с Фобосом к разрушенному куполу, говоря о том, что ей нужен хорошо натренированный напарник, так как купол может скрывать опасный сюрприз. Адам согласился и, надев на себя помятый королевой кротов бронежилет, пошёл вслед за Габриэлой и Фобосом к «Скитальцу» Амелии.  
— Мы готовы, — заявила Габриэла.  
— Что, и Адам тоже?  
— Это лучше, чем сидеть дома, — согласился Адам.  
— Рада слышать, — приглашая на борт своего вездехода, улыбнулась Амелия. Когда вся команда зашла на борт «Скитальца», Амелия вкатила свой вездеход на специальную платформу и, нажав на кнопку грузоподъёмного лифта, опустила его в каньон, после чего вернулась за руль и повезла ребят к заброшенному куполу.  
— Главное не пропустить. Торговцы говорят, что купол находится в горном ущелье, — предупредила Габриэла подругу.  
— Вас понял, — улыбаясь, откликнулась Амелия.  
— Так вы не только техномант, но и учёный? — спросил Адам Габриэлу.  
— Хотела бы я быть одновременно Искателем и Мансером, но это, увы, невозможно, — развела руками Габриэла.  
— Моя подруга, как и все техноманты на Марсе, ищет в этих куполах реликвии, которые могут поведать нам и людям о первых колонистах, а заодно и передатчик, — сказала Амелия.  
— Передатчик?  
— Да, по нему можно установить связь с планетой Земля, которая прервалась после Смуты. Люди, живущие на Марсе, ждут от нас не только контакта с Землёй, но и обратного пути в колыбель человечества, — улыбаясь, ответила Габриэла.  
«Скиталец» покинул каньон и окраины Ноктиса и выехал в долину Маринер. Наступил вечер, и ребята боялись, что они вот-вот наткнутся на кротов или, ещё хуже, на гигантского клеща.  
— Мне мама рассказывала о Левиафане, гигантском черве, обитающем в недрах этой планеты, — начал Фобос.  
— Сказки всё это, Левиафан теперь такое же ископаемое, как и червь-бурильщик, — сказала Габриэла.  
— Вы думаете, что это животное может обитать в том куполе? — поинтересовался Адам.  
— Левиафан, как мне известно, обитает там, где полно воды, а точнее, льда. В книгах, которые я читала, когда жила в Офире, говорилось, что когда Источник строил Офир, там были тонны льда, а в них были обнаружены разлагающиеся останки Левиафана, — пояснила Амелия.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Проехав ещё полпути, ребята наконец нашли ущелье, где находится купол, а точнее то, что от него осталось. Торговцы были правы, от купола остался лишь один металлический каркас и стальная дверь, всё остальное было разрушено. Понимая, что «Скиталец» не пролезет в проём между скал, Габриэла попросила Амелию затормозить рядом с ущельем, и пешком добираться до «находки». Как только Габриэла пролезла в ущелье, радиационный датчик на её костюме техноманта замигал красным, предупреждая, что вся зона возле купола заражена радиацией.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Адам.  
— Тут полно радиации, смотри, — Габриэла указала Адаму на песок, превратившийся в стекло.  
— Тут испытывали ядерное оружие?  
— Какое там, скорее всего, это место первым пострадало во время Смуты, поэтому животные обходят это место стороной.  
Тут откуда-то послышался разрывающий душу рёв, и все ребята разом вздрогнули и стали оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Похоже, кто-то из животных уцелел, — заметил Фобос.  
— После радиационного удара? Быть того не может! — удивился Адам.  
— Они мутировали, как и я, и мутанты, живущие на этой планете, — пояснил Фобос. Габриэла уже сталкивалась с одним из таких мутантов, когда исследовала купол, обнаруженный Авророй. Тогда она подумала, что радиацию специально пустили туда, чтобы сохранить все находящиеся там секреты, а точнее, целую зелёную зону, которую охранял гигантский богомол, но тот купол не был разрушен так сильно, как этот. Снова раздался чудовищный рёв. Тогда Габриэла приказала своей команде достать всё имеющиеся оружие. Вооружившись всем, что есть, Габриэла вместе с ребятами пошла по остекленевшему песку к куполу.  
— Адам, как только вернёшься обратно в Ноктис, сразу прими песчаный душ, нас — жителей Марса радиация не трогает, но ты другое дело, — предупредила Адама Габриэла.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Адам. Судя по строению и отсутствию на куполе какой-либо символики, было видно, что этот купол был возведён вовсе не для жилья или восстановления способностей техномантов, скорее всего, в нём проводили некие исследования. Это было видно по металлическим ящикам, которые попадались ребятам чуть ли не на каждом шагу. Габриэла подошла к одному из таких ящиков, который был открыт, и осмотрела его. Брать заражённые радиацией артефакты она не стала, а только осмотрела. В ящике лежал цифровой журнал и куча сывороток и восстанавливающих инъекций.  
— Что там? — спросил Адам.  
— Цифровой журнал. Судя по всему, это заметки учёного, это английский язык.  
— И о чём там говорится?  
— Он описывал поведение гориллы, которую привезли на Марс. Но где же тогда горилла и учёный?  
Снова раздался чудовищный вой, он доносился из-за двери, ведущей в ещё один отсек в куполе.  
— Вот и ответ, — сказал Фобос.  
— Ребята, будьте начеку, если эта горилла мутировала, то она наверняка сейчас больше, чем раньше. Я знаю, как радиация, исходящая от солнца, влияет на привезённых с Земли животных, — предупредила Габриэла.  
Как только Габриэла открыла дверь, то поняла, что стало с жившим в куполе учёным. Его обезображенный и опалённый радиацией труп лежал на земле. Судя по всему, он изжарился сразу, даже не превратившись в мутанта Пылевика. Габриэла хотела осмотреть труп бедолаги, но тут земля под ногами ребят буквально задрожала, и перед их взором предстало огромное животное, напоминающее то ли гориллу, то ли бегемота. Маленькую голову чудовища защищали треугольные наросты, а сама голова была похожа на гигантский глаз насекомого. Чудовище встало на задние ноги, и ударив себя передними лапами в грудь, двинулось прямо на ребят.  
— Что это такое? — спросил Адам, вытащив свои нанолезвия.  
— То, что стало с гориллой, радиация изменила её гены, — приготовив электрический разряд, ответила Габриэла


	23. Схватка

Победить мутировавшую гориллу оказалось не так просто. Она не только пускала в ход свои грозные размером со слоновую ногу ручищи, стремясь раздавить Габриэлу и её спутников, но и извергала прямо из головы струю кислоты, капли которой, падая на песок, расплавляли его. Габриэла на безопасном расстоянии подошла к горилле и запустила в неё здоровым электрическим разрядом. Адам и Фобос с двух сторон лупили зверя не только кулаками, но и всем имеющимся у них оружием, не давая горилле подойти к Габриэле. Горилла-мутант увернулась от атак Адама и Фобоса и, издав душераздирающий вопль и извергая кислоту, понеслась прямиком на Габриэлу.  
— Габриэла Мансер, берегитесь, — окликнул девушку Фобос.  
— Вижу, — откликнулась Габриэла и снова приготовила заряд электричества для зверя.  
— Это что за зверь такой? Никаким оружием его не взять! — удивился Адам. Он тоже решил жахнуть по горилле электрическим зарядом из пушки-тесла. После того как все заряды в тесле закончились, он выстрелил в неё наноблэйдом. Горилла одной из своих рук отбросила Габриэлу и Фобоса в сторону и двинулась на Адама, извергая из своей головы кислоту.  
— Адам, в сторону! — Габриэла встала на ноги и, накопив достаточно электрических флюидов, запустила в зверя шаровую молнию. Тут же ей на помощь подоспел Фобос, он буквально запрыгнул на спину горилле и попытался свернуть ей шею. Это дало небольшую фору Габриэле и Адаму, но её хватило только на несколько минут. Готовя очередной заряд электричества, она заметила, что горилла-мутант быстро восстанавливает повреждённые участки тела.  
— Ребята, боюсь, у нас не получится её убить, попытаемся выбить из неё все силы, — выкрикнула она команде.  
— Боюсь, её силы никогда не кончатся, — признался Адам.  
— Всё когда-нибудь кончается.  
Фобос достал свою дубину и со всех сил начал молотить гориллу по спине. Зверю это не нравилось, и она пыталась сбросить с себя Фобоса, но здоровяк-мутант, поняв, что его пытаются сбросить, вцепился своими огромными руками ей в шею. Тут подоспели Адам и Габриэла. Пока зверь пытался сбросить с себя Фобоса, Адам и Габриэла разом ударили электричеством по телу гориллы. Последний удар был за Фобосом, и огромный зверь-мутант без сил рухнул на землю.  
— Так- то, — вытирая пот со лба и приводя дыхание в порядок, сказала Габриэла, осматривая лежащую без сознание гориллу.  
— Габриэла Мансер, ты в порядке? — спросил Адам у Габриэлы.  
— Да, а что?  
— Твоё обмундирование.  
Габриэла стала осматривать свою одежду и поняла, о чём говорил Адам. В бою она не заметила, как часть кислоты, извергаемой мутантом, попала на её обмундирование и прожгла его. Также в незащищённых местах были кое-какие ожоги.  
— Вот чёрт, когда приедем обратно в Ноктис, сразу же отправлюсь в клинику Искателя Скотта.  
Адам тоже выглядел не очень, его бронежилет полностью порвался, а кислота кое-где проела его высокотехничные протезы рук. Пожалуй, единственный, кто обошёлся малой кровью при схватке со зверем, оказался Фобос. По нему было видно, что он побеждал во многих боях.  
— Что тут у нас? — сказала Габриэла, подходя к поверженной горилле.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Адам.  
— Возьму образец крови и отнесу учёным из Авроры.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо спросил Адам Габриэлу.  
— То, что мутации людей прекратились, не значит, что надо останавливать изучение мутировавших организмов, — начал Фобос.  
— Он прав, Адам. Смута показала, как нестабильна наша солнечная система. В любой момент может произойти новый кризис, не дай бог, Меркурий — щит, защищающий жителей Марса от пагубного влияния солнечной радиации, будет стёрт с карты нашей галактики.  
— Простите, Габриэла Мансер, — обратился Адам к Габриэле.  
— Да.  
— Я не раз слышал про Смуту, но так и не понял, что это такое.  
— Планетарный коллапс, вытеснивший нашу планету со своей орбиты и оборвавший нам связь с Эдемом — Землёй.  
Габриэла ещё раз обошла лежащую без сознания гориллу и, достав шприц-инжектор, сделала забор её крови.

***

Пока Габриэла рассказывала Адаму про непростую жизнь землян на планете Марс, Амелия, сидя в своём «Скитальце» рядом с проёмом в скалах, где находился купол и Габриэла с командой, наблюдала за обстановкой в долине Маринер. День близился к вечеру, а это означало только одно — скоро из-под земли повылазят кроты-убийцы и гигантские клещи, которые подстерегают свою добычу рядом со скалами и проходами между скал. Наблюдая за обстановкой, Амелия заметила силуэты людей, идущих по долине Маринер. Сначала она подумала, что это торговцы возвращаются из Источника изобилия или Авроры, но приглядевшись, она увидела, что силуэты имеют квадратную форму. Почти такие же доспехи носят солдаты Источника изобилия.  
«Это ищейки Виктора, но что они ищут в долине?» — нахмурилась Амелия. Габриэла и её команда не спешили возвращаться из купола. Зная профессионализм Габриэлы Мансера, Амелия не стала беспокоится за неё и её команду. Взяв в руки раскладной щит и булаву, Амелия вышла из «Скитальца» и решила немного пошпионить за солдатами Источника. Полутень, которую отбрасывали марсианские скалы, служила отличным укрытием, и Амелия не беспокоилась о том, что её могут заметить. Силуэты солдат Источника двигались в сторону купола, где находилась Габриэла вместе со своей командой.  
«Это нехорошо, Источник не должен знать про реликвии первых поселенцев» — думала Амелия. Обычно рейдеры и прочие искатели древности, не принадлежащие ни к Авроре, ни к Источнику Изобилия, рыскают в поисках куполов, чтобы разграбить их и продать все найденные артефакты. Солдаты, посланные Смотрителем Виктором, уверенно шли к куполу, как будто их туда послали, но кто послал? Никто из Источника не знает, куда именно отправилась Габриэла со своей командой. Амелия прислушалась, пытаясь, понять, о чём говорят между собой солдаты, но те не только бесшумно передвигались, но и не разговаривали друг с другом.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

«Это плохо, нужно предупредить ребят и не дать солдатам найти купол» — решила Амелия и вернулась обратно к команде Габриэлы. Протиснувшись в проход между скал, Амелия предупредила Габриэлу о том, что сюда идут солдаты Источника Изобилия.  
— Быть того не может, никто, кроме торговцев, которые поведали мне о куполе, и нас не знает, куда мы идём! — удивилась Габриэла.  
— Мне кажется, в Ноктис пробрался шпион, — заявил Фобос.  
— Только шпионов Виктора нам не хватало, — сказала Габриэла.  
— Если хочешь защитить купол и его артефакты от Источника, придётся сражаться, — заявила Амелия.  
— Придется, мы нашли там гигантскую гориллу-мутанта, — согласился Адам. Вся команда вместе с Амелией, приготовив своё оружие, вышла из ущелья и заняла позицию возле «Скитальца».  
— Сколько их там? — спросила Габриэла.  
— Пять человек максимум, не больше.  
— А нас четверо, включая Фобоса, он двоих солдат стоит, — сказала Амелия.  
— Вы меня забыли, — подключился к разговору Адам.  
— Сражаться сможешь, человек? — спросил Фобос.  
— Да.  
— Даже без брони? Учти, что у солдат Источника хорошая защита, — сказала Амелия.  
— Справлюсь, — заверил Адам.

***

Габриэла и её команда не стали дожидаться, когда солдаты подойдут к ним поближе, а решили устроить им небольшой сюрприз, начав внезапную атаку. Эти верзилы на самом деле были не только хорошо защищены, но и вооружены. Увидев бегущих на них женщину-техноманта и её команду, они достали свои гвоздомёты и открыли стрельбу. На счастье, первой в бой вступила Амелия, поэтому, как только в её сторону и сторону команды полетели гвозди, она велела всем построиться змейкой и заслонила ребят своим щитом. Пока солдаты перезаряжали гвоздями свои пистолеты, Габриэла и Адам, выскочив из укрытия, открыли огонь по солдатам, а Амелия и Фобос вступили в ближний бой. Солдаты оказались сильнее команды Габриэлы. Пара гвоздей угодила в ногу Фобоса, но здоровяк-мутант, не обращая на внимания на нарастающую боль, продолжал бой.  
— Фобос, в сторону, я прикрою тебя, — окликнул его Адам и выпустил одно оставшиеся у него нанолезвие в солдата, повалив его на землю.  
— Ай, — воскликнула Габриэла, когда один из солдат пустил в её правое плечо пару гвоздей.  
— Габриэла Мансер, нет! — Фобос словно впал в бешенство и изо всех сил раскидал оставшихся двух солдат.  
— Ты как? — спросила Амелия у подруги.  
— Жить буду, — корчась от боли, ответила Габриэла.  
— Держись, я сейчас.  
Амелия принесла из «Скитальца» походную аптечку и, достав из неё щипцы, вытащила гвозди из плеча Габриэлы, после чего обработала её рану специальным раствором. Фобос отказался от помощи Амелии и сам вытащил гвозди из своей ноги. Один из солдат Источника пытался убежать, но Амелия тут же выпустила ему вслед целую обойму с гвоздями, повалив его обратно на землю. Она подошла к лежащему на земле солдату и, поставив свою ногу ему на спину, спросила:  
— Кто послал тебя следить за мной и Габриэлой?  
Солдат молчал. Тогда Амелия подняла его с земли и, приставив свой гвоздомёт к его подбородку, спросила ещё раз.  
— Говори, кто сообщил тебе и остальным о нас? Ты шпионил за нами, да?  
— Кхе, кхе, — откашлявшись, заговорил солдат, — шпион среди вас, и ты знаешь, кто это, — он ухмыльнулся и отключился.


	24. Шпион среди нас

— Что, что ты сказал? — чуть ли не вскипела Амелия и, подняв поверженного солдата с земли, стала его трясти.  
— Оставь его, больше ты от него ничего не добьёшься, — попытался успокоить ее Адам.  
— Живо иди в «Скиталец», там и поговорим, — рявкнула Амелия. Видя, что нервы его новой подруги на пределе, Адам, не возражая, вернулся в вездеход, где сидели раненные Габриэла Мансер и Фобос.  
— Судя по твоему виду, Адам, ты получил втык от нашего Перевозчика, — попыталась пошутить Габриэла.  
— Её понять можно, она… — хотел ответить Адам, но тут в вездеход зашла его владелица, и вся компания тут же притихла.  
— Среди нас шпион, — завила Амелия, как только зашла в своего «Скитальца».  
— Быть того не может, мы все давно знакомы! — удивился Фобос.  
— Не все, Адам новенький, — возразила Габриэла.  
— Намекаешь на то, что я шпион? — спросил Адам.  
— Я долго наблюдала за тобой, Адам, ты с самого своего прибытия на Марс выделяешься из толпы, и мы до сих пор не знаем, зачем ты здесь, — начала Амелия. — Но как-то быстро тебя отпустили. Обычно редко кому удаётся сбежать из Офира, особенно после побега техномантов.  
— Амелия, поверь мне, я сам хочу понять, почему я здесь и для чего, но что-то внутри меня не даёт это вспомнить.  
Адам пытался убедить Амелию в своей непричастности к Офиру, но она, наученная горьким опытом, ему не верила, и на это были причины. Поверженный солдат явно дал знать ей, что Адам тайно работает на Виктора. Вот только что ему нужно от Амелии и её команды? Ведь у Источника, кроме Мансера Алана, не осталось ни одного техноманта, и вряд ли такой юнец, как Мансер Алан, может повести за собой людей, плохо разбираясь в артефактах древности.  
— Амелия, подруга, может, потом будем искать шпионов? Нам всем нужно вернуться обратно в Ноктис и принять душ, — сдерживая боль в плече, сказала Габриэла. Амелия была так возмущена, что забыла про раненную команду. Досталось не только Габриэле и Фобосу, но и Адаму. Когда Габриэла Мансер напомнила подруге о раненых товарищах, та пришла в себя и, извинившись за временную ярость, села за руль «Скитальца» и повезла друзей обратно в Ноктис. Всю дорогу до города команда Габриэлы, включая и саму Амелию, молчала. Габриэле, как и всем, не хотелось верить в то, что Адам Дженсен, спасённый Амелией из Источника Изобилия — шпион.  
— Ты какое-то время жил в Офире. Может, тогда скажешь, зачем Источнику понадобились жители планеты Земля? — спросила Габриэла у Адама.  
— Виктор не подпускал меня близко к себе, но он явно что-то от меня хотел, — признался Адам.  
— Знать бы что, — хмыкнула себе под нос Амелия.

***

— Боже, что с тобой случилось? — спросил Мансер Вацлав, как только Габриэла с командой вернулись обратно в Ноктис.  
— Вацлав, осторожно, радиация может перекинутся на тебя, — едва проговорила Габриэла. Мансер Вацлав, поняв, что дело серьёзное, больше ни о чём не стал спрашивать Габриэлу, а сразу же побежал за Искателем Скоттом. Тот, как всегда, был в своей клинике, и как только Вацлав сказал ему, что случилось с Габриэлой, то не раздумывая согласился осмотреть не только её, но и всю команду. Благо техники в Ноктисе хватало для того, чтобы не только проверить Габриэлу и её спутников на наличие на их телах радиации, но и вылечить раны. Осмотр показал, что Габриэла Мансер и Фобос не пострадали от радиации, а вот Адам оказался заражён малой долей, поэтому Искателю Скотту пришлось обколоть и так подбитого Адама не только убойной дозой регенерирующей сыворотки, но и специальным тоником.  
— Вы словно в бойне побывали, — подметил Скотт.  
— Да, где вас так…  
— Помяло? — закончила Габриэла. Она поведала Вацлаву о том, что, прогуливаясь по городу и думая, что купить в дорогу до Авроры, она невольно подслушала разговор двух торговцев, которые обсуждали найденный между Источником Изобилия и Ноктисом купол.  
— Судя по всему, купол хорошо охранялся, — заметил Вацлав, бережно обрабатывая рану на плече Габриэлы.   
— Не людьми.  
— А кем?  
— Я тебе не говорила, но до встречи с тобой я исследовала купол расположенный рядом с Авророй, там было…  
— Мутировавшее животное, — ответил с противоположной койки Фобос.  
— Да, как и в первом куполе. Не знаю, кто опаснее — поверженная нами горилла или поверженный мной богомол, — пытаясь сохранять оптимизм, улыбнулась Габриэла. Но тут же скорчилась от боли. Как только Искатель Скотт подошёл к ней, она достала из кармана своего костюма флакон с кровью гориллы и передала его Скотту.  
— Наука требует жертв, — едва улыбнулась она.  
— Твоя подруга всё не отходит от койки Адама, от палаты Адама, и судя по её виду, она чем-то недовольна, — заметил Скотт.  
— Нас обнаружили солдаты Источника, и Амелия считает, что Адам шпион.  
— Быть того не может, — замотал головой Вацлав.  
— Прости, но я вынуждена спросить тебя кое о чём, Мансер Вацлав, — обратилась к нему Габриэла. Вацлав прекрасно знал, о ком собирается спрашивать его Габриэла Мансер — об Адаме. Он не так хорошо знаком с Адамом Дженсеном, так как Адам наведывался к нему только для того, чтобы залечить свои раны, а когда Адам зашёл к Вацлаву в предпоследний раз, то оказалось, что его тело набито аугментациями.  
— И ты не знаешь, откуда у него эти ауги? — спросила девушка.  
— Ни я, ни он не знаем точно, но до прилёта сюда он был агентом Интерпола вроде.  
— Это что такое? — спросила Габриэла. 

— Что-то вроде стражей порядка, — попытался объяснить Вацлав.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, когда мы доберёмся до Авроры, а точнее, до учёных Авроры, мы сможем понять, что мешает твоему другу вспомнить о том, зачем он тут, — еле улыбнулась Габриэла.  
Искатель Скотт сказал Мансеру Вацлаву, что его подруге лучше дать отдохнуть, и он, согласившись с ним, вышел из лаборатории. Вслед за ним вышла и Амелия. Вацлав мог обсудить с ней Адама, но он не знал, на каком языке она говорит. Он и не заметил, как наступила ночь. Весь день со дня отъезда Габриэлы Мансер из Ноктиса он проработал с Искателем Скоттом, помогая ему разрабатывать не только простые аугментации, но и аугментации для техномантов, что сделало бы всех живущих на Марсе техномантов богами. Если им суждено вернуться в Эдем — так техноманты называют Землю, — то слегка усовершенствованная техномагия поможет им вновь заслужить уважение среди обычных людей, пусть даже это уважение достигнуто через страх. Весь день Мансер Вацлав готовился ко встрече со своим отцом. Все как один говорили о том, что Умеренность Рой, или просто Рой — великий человек. У Вацлава возникло к нему много вопросов, но как только ему сообщили, что его друг и клиент Адам Дженсен — шпион, все мысли о поиске отца отошли на второй план. Адам и на Земле был загадкой, а попав на Марс, стал ей ещё больше.  
«Что ж, как только Адам полностью поправится, я сам расспрошу его об этом. Не хватало, чтобы меня к нему приписали», — решил Вацлав и пошёл к себе домой.


End file.
